


Death's Little Songbird

by Kiteria_Faye



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteria_Faye/pseuds/Kiteria_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina was abandoned by her former crew to pay off a debt and is in danger of being hurt by her boss in unspeakable ways. Who would have known that helping a lost polar bear would have saved her ass and got her wrapped up with the Heart Pirates? How will her new crew react when she's forced to use her powers to save their captain's life? How will Law react to his little songbird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Kiteria:_ Hey guys, I'm new here and thought I'd try it out. I have a couple stories and this is one of my better ones. Hope you guys like it.

Blue-green eyes hidden behind light brown hair scanned the crowd of people milling about the archipelago they were on, trying to find the best person to choose as their target. The brunette figure smirked when she found a rather fat man in expensive robes walking about, his change purse jingling as he walked.

Standing up from her crouched position on top of one of the many buildings in Grove 23, a woman padded along the tiles on the roof before jumping down and landing lightly within the midst of people with only a soft thud as her feet touched the ground. She moved quickly, weaving in and out of the crowd while steadily moving in on her target. As someone called the fat man's attention, she pulled a dagger out of her belt, swiftly moved beside the man, cut the rope tying the change purse to his side, and disappeared within the shadows of an alleyway all before he even identified the person that had called his name.

The pickpocket clamped the small pouch in her mouth, then scaled the walls of the alleyway and hoisted herself onto the roof. She lowered herself down into a seated position, easily keeping her balance before opening her mouth and dropping the bag of money in the palm of her outstretched hand. Pouring it out, she counted it. 300,000 beli. A better haul than yesterday, but still nowhere near the amount she needed to pay off the debt she was left to deal with from her old pirate crew. At the thought of the people who had left her behind, the brunette's eyes narrowed and her hand clenched tightly around the bag of money she held. Traitorous bastards, the lot of them.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, taking a second to curse her ex-crew for the 300,000,000 beli bill she had been left to pay off. There was nothing she could do about what had been done. The only upside was once she paid off the debt forced onto her, she would be free.

She was brought back to the present as the wind picked up and blew her hair about her face. The sun was slowly easing over towards the horizon, and she would only have a few more hours of daylight left before having to be back at the brothel. The mere thought of it made the girl's skin crawl, how her captain had just left her without a second thought like that after everything they'd been through together. Not only did it piss the brown haired girl off to the extreme, but it also made her feel betrayed and unwanted.

She smoothly got to her feet and tucked the pouch of money away so as not to lose it. Just as she was about to start the trek back to Grove 19, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her freeze. She blinked a few times, trying to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, and stared at the white polar bear in an orange jumpsuit standing in front of a variety of signs looking completely lost.

Now the brown haired girl had seen a lot of things in her time as a pirate, but never had she seen a polar bear in a jumpsuit. Without thinking, the girl jumped down from the roof and landed a few feet away from the bear.

"You lost, hun?"

She asked softly, not wanting to spook it and possibly deal with getting her face torn off. She saw it turn to stare at her in shock before looking down, an embarrassed look on its face.

"It's okay if you are, it happens to the best of us."

She chuckled reassuringly as she walked closer.

"What's your name, hun? You can speak, right?"

The bear nodded and lifted its head to look at her.

"Bepo."

It replied in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Well, Bepo, my name's Katrina. If you tell me what it is you're tryin' to find, I can probably help you out."

Katrina offered with a warm smile, and noticed Bepo's body relax.

"I'm trying to find my captain. I was following him but..."

Bepo trailed off, embarrassed again.

"Got distracted by everything goin' on?"

Katrina finished, and saw him nod.

"That's alright, hun, what's your captain look like?"

Bepo looked at her for a few seconds before pulling something out of his jumpsuit and holding it out in front of her.

Katrina blinked at the wanted poster held up for her to see. It proclaimed in large letters 'Trafalgar Law', and she guessed that he was the bear's captain. Taking in the man's furry hat, yellow and black hoodie, and the nodachi balanced on his shoulder, she nodding to Bepo to show him she had it.

"Wait here."

She ran at the nearest building, and easily scaled it until she was standing on the roof. She didn't have to scan the crowd of people below her for long before she spotted the person she was looking for. To be honest, the canary-yellow-and-black hoodie was rather hard to miss. She leaned over the side of the building too look at Bepo, and called out.

"Found him!"

The bear looked up hopefully, and Katrina made a note of where the pirate captain was walking before dropping from the roof and landing lightly beside Bepo.

"Come on, we wouldn't want you to lose him again."

She said cheerfully, walking off with the bear right on her heels.

Katrina scanned the crowd of people once they got to the last place she had seen Bepo's captain, frowning slightly when she didn't see the man until she saw him sitting on a crate by a fountain with his fingers laced together as he leaned forward on his knees.

"There he is, Bepo."

Her companion immediately brightened up at the news and started walking towards him, but when Katrina didn't follow he stopped and looked back at her with his head tilted questioningly.

"Wouldn't want to embarrass you by letting your crew know you got lost."

She answered his unspoken question, a small smile on her lips.

"I'll see you around, hun."

With that, she turned around and leapt onto a crate of fish, then grabbed onto the rim of a roof and hoisted herself up before continuing on, back to the brothel that was her prison for the foreseeable future.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late, you worthless piece of shit!"

Katrina's owner yelled before backhanding her across the face, sending her flying back into the wall. She gasped at the pain, but didn't say anything back to the blonde man in front of her. She'd learned long ago to keep her smart-aleck remarks to herself; it was less painful that way.

"Just what were you doing out so late, huh?"

He stalked towards her and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back as he pulled her forward, eliciting a pained gasp from her.

"Were you screwing your targets to get their money? If that's so then maybe I should put you to work in the brothel instead of letting you run around on the streets!"

Katrina tried to pull away from him only to have her pulled back.

"Or maybe I could teach you how to please people, I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you, you little shit?"

He pushed her up against the wall, pressing himself against her.

"I got caught up getting money to pay back my debt, Jericho, nothing more, nothing less."

She grit out, biting back the roll of insults and threats she wanted to spew at him.

"Don't let it happen again."

Jericho pushed her hard against the wall then walked off.

"Bastard."

Katrina muttered to herself, nursing her cheek, knowing there would be a bruise there come morning. She had managed to get back to the brothel just as the sun set, and would have been on time depositing the money she'd stolen if one of the whores from downstairs hadn't stopped to badmouth her and how Jericho apparently treated her better.

"I hate this place."

Katrina sighed as she closed the door to her room and collapsed back on her bed. She ignored how the springs poked through the worn mattress and scratched at her back. She shifted to a more comfortable position, if that was even possible, before glaring hatefully up at the ceiling as she heard the sounds of moans and screams of pleasure coming through the paper-thin walls of the brothel that was her cage.

Three years. Three years had passed since her and her old crew had stopped here for a drink to relax from their latest voyage at sea, and they had all slowly passed out downstairs, some upstairs with the whores. When Katrina had come to she was lying on the floor with Jericho standing over her, angrily demanding an explanation as to why her crew had split and left no money, just her. It didn't take Katrina long to realize her captain had decided to leave her behind as payment, despite the two years of servitude she had given on board the ship of the Swift Pirates.

Three years had passed and that 300-million beli debt she was forced to pay was finally cut in half, leaving her to have to scrounge up 150 million more until she had her freedom. She wasn't too sure what she'd do once she had it, but she knew for certain that if she ever saw her old crew again she was going to give them a piece of her mind, and daggers.

* * *

Law followed Bepo as he walked ahead of them, sniffing the air, trying to find someone. He had managed to meet back up with them and told Law a girl named Katrina had helped him and that he wanted to say thanks, so Bepo had asked Law if he could try and find her. Law had no problems against that, and he too wanted to express his gratitude to this girl for helping Bepo return to him.

"I think he picked up on her scent."

Penguin said, pulling Law's attention to his polar bear friend to see him heading towards a building that all the men in Law's crew immediately wanted to go to.

_A brothel?_

Law wondered with a raised eyebrow, but followed after Bepo nonetheless.

Once inside, Law and his men were instantly greeted by a blonde man dressed in feathery clothes that clung too tightly to his body.

"Welcome gentlemen, any preferences to your women?"

He asked with a wide, businesslike smile on his face.

"We're not here for your provided...entertainment."

Law told him, ignoring the groans from his crew and turning to look at Bepo, who was sniffing at the air and scanning the room.

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

The blonde asked, his voice not as welcoming as before now that he knew they weren't customers.

"My friend here is looking for someone who helped him earlier today, we are simply here to give her our thanks."

He explained simply and saw Bepo point a paw upstairs, waiting until the captain nodded before walking up the steps.

"Hey! Only paying customers are allowed upstairs!"

The blonde man shouted in protest and was promptly ignored by Law and the others as they walked past him and followed the bear up the stairs. When Bepo stopped in front of a room at the end of the hall and looked back at Law, the dark doctor raised an eyebrow in question.

"This where her scent ends, Bepo?"

The bear nodded. Law looked from his furry friend to the door before knocking and waiting with the rest of his crew as he heard mumbling from inside the room. The door was eased open to reveal a rather grumpy looking girl with light brown hair, glaring at them with blue-green eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

"Uh...hello?"

The girl asked warily, and Law took in the defensive way she had the door opened, just enough so she could see out, but not enough so someone could come in unless they forced their way inside.

"Hello, Miss Katrina."

Law greeted amiably, and saw hostile eyes snap to meet his gray ones.

"Mind if we come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time: "Hello, Miss Katrina."_

_Law greeted amiably, and saw hostile eyes snap to meet his gray ones._

_"Mind if we come in?"_

* * *

Present:

Katrina stared at the group of men standing in the hallway of the brothel, immediately recognizing Bepo as the furry polar bear gave her a small wave.

"Eh, why not?"

She mused in response to Law's question, and stepped back to allow him, Bepo, and two others to enter her small bedroom.

"It's good to see you found your captain, hun."

Katrina said to Bepo with a smile as she sat down on her bed.

She looked at the small group men huddled in her small room and chuckled quietly at the fact they seemed rather uncomfortable where they were. That was understandable, considering the moans and screams of ecstasy coming from the rooms down the hall, and from the rooms on the other side of her paper-thin walls. She noticed all but Bepo and Law were wearing beige colored suits that went from their necks all the way down to their brown boots, and had a Jolly Roger of sorts on the chest. She saw that each had different hats on. One was wearing a black cap with a yellow trim, the word 'Penguin' spelled out across, and a red pompom sitting atop his head. Another had brown hair to his shoulders with a blue hat that had a red trim.

"So what can I do for you boys?"

She asked after she finished her observations, turning her attention back to Law and meeting his eyes with her own.

"Bepo wanted to thank you for helping him find us again, and I did too."

Law replied, and Katrina saw Bepo move to stand in front of her, looking at his paws in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

Katrina's inner child squealed at how adorable he looked.

"No problem, hun."

She chuckled, before reaching out and petting the top of the polar bear's head.

"You were too cute to leave alone."

Her smile grew wider when she saw Bepo blush and look down. She was pretty sure this was the first time she'd ever seen a polar bear blush, then again, this was the first time she'd seen a polar bear like Bepo so...

"Well thank you for that Miss Katrina."

Law said, pulling Katrina's attention from the embarrassed polar bear in front of her to the dark doctor leaning against the wall beside her door, a small smile on his face.

"Don't mention it babe."

She said with a small smile of her own until she heard Jericho calling her name from downstairs.

In an instant, Katrina's smile was gone and she was on her feet and halfway out the door looking down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Hold on Jericho!"

She called down to him, hoping he wouldn't come up the stairs. If he saw she had three guys, well four counting Bepo, in her room, he'd undoubtedly beat her for 'entertainment' without making them pay.

"Get your ass down here you little bitch!"

Jericho yelled back angrily, and Katrina flinched at his tone before looking back into her room, hoping Law and his crew hadn't heard her boss's response. From the looks on their faces she couldn't tell whether they had or not.

"I hate to cut our conversation short huns, but Jericho'll beat me senseless if I don't get down there."

Katrina said with a joking smile to hide the truth behind her words.

"I trust you can find your way back."

She slipped out the door and ran downstairs to see what Jericho wanted from her, missing the look that crossed Law's face as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiteria: Heyo guys, well I got a few more reviews and it made me happy enough to wanna post this chapter. It's not so happy, but it does help the storyline along. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Again, first time writing about Law and them, so please bear with me.

_Last time: "I trust you can find your way back."_

_She slipped out the door and ran downstairs to see what Jericho wanted from her, missing the look that crossed Law's face as she left._

* * *

Present:

Law frowned when Katrina left. He had heard what Jericho had called her and picked up on the slight tremor in her voice when she'd jokingly said the blonde man from before would beat her if she didn't get downstairs. But what made him frown was the look that had been in her blue-green eyes as she walked past him to get out of the room. She'd looked like a slave going to answer the call of their master after the fight had been beaten out of them.

"We heading back to the ship now, captain?"

Penguin asked, adjusting the hat on his head.

"No, you and Shachi go back. Bepo, come with me."

Law said in response before pushing off the wall and walking down the hall and back down the stairs of the brothel with Bepo right beside him. He'd had a bad feeling when he heard Jericho call Katrina's name, and it only got worse when he scanned the room full of people in front of him and didn't see the blonde owner of the brothel he was standing in or the brown haired girl from earlier. He was about to ask Bepo to find the girl's scent when he heard something crash from inside the room across from him.

Law calmly walked over to the door and was stopped by two big men.

"Move back."

"Don't bother Master Jericho."

They spoke together and a dark look crossed the Heart Pirates Captain's face at the order, before pulling a scalpel from his pocket and slitting both men's throats before either of them could move to stop him.

"Bepo."

Law said as he ignored the screams of the people inside the brothel panicking at the sight of the two men bleeding out on the floor.

"Guard the door."

His furry subordinate nodded, and Law stepped into the room he'd heard the noise from earlier.

* * *

Katrina gasped in pain as Jericho threw her against a stack of crates, making one of them fall and smash open on the floor.

"You'll have to pay for that, bitch."

Jericho said before grabbing a handful of her hair. His alcohol-layered breath blew out across Katrina's face and made her want to gag.

"Just what did you do for those pirates that made them want to thank you?"

"Fuck you Jericho, I'm gettin' you your money so what's it matter if I help a lost pirate find his crew?"

Katrina spat, pushing Jericho back and moving to get out of the storage room that the blonde man had dragged her into. She cried out in shock when a hand weaved itself back into her hair and yanked her back.

"Because you're mine, sweetheart."

Jericho whispered in her ear as he tilted her head back towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"Your crew left you behind to pay for their debt, meaning you belong to me and only me and I can do anything I want with you."

He trailed his hand down her bare stomach and started to go beneath her shorts.

"Back off Jericho!"

Katrina yelled as she snapped her head back into the blonde's nose and broke out of his hold. She ran for the door, but was yanked back and thrown to the floor.

"You're gonna to pay for that, bitch."

Jericho hissed with a hand holding his broken nose, blood flowing over his fingers and down his face. He gripped her hips as he climbed on top of her.

Katrina's eyes widened as she realized what her boss was going to do and started to fight back.

"Stay still you little bitch!"

Jericho snapped as he backhanded her in the same spot as before and tore her top off her. Katrina gasped as cold air hit her newly exposed skin and brought her knee up into Jericho's crotch, making him double over on top of her.

"Get off me goddammit!"

Katrina shouted and Jericho sat up and glared down at her.

"I was going to take it easy on you, but not anymore."

He said in a growl and Katrina tried everything to get the blonde off of her. He slammed her head against the floor, making her see stars and stop moving.

"Stay still!"

Katrina felt Jericho undo her shorts and start to jerk them down her hips. She tried to push him off of her, but her head was pounding and she couldn't see straight. She felt him push her legs apart and felt him shift above her before his weight suddenly disappeared and something warm and wet splattered across her upper body.

Blue-green eyes looked around to try and see what was going on, and saw a white spotted hat and a dark crimson liquid flying through the air that reminded her of the Jolly Roger of her old pirate crew before she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time: Blue-green eyes looked around to try and see what was going on and saw a furry white, spotted hat and dark, crimson flying through the air that reminded her of the Jolly Roger of her old pirate crew before she blacked out._

* * *

Present:

Law had walked through the door at the exact moment that Jericho slammed Katrina's head against the floor. He frowned at the loud crack that resounded throughout the room from the impact. He saw the blonde man push Katrina's legs apart and move to finish what he'd started when Law's nodachi sliced through his throat, making his blood spew across the floor and Katrina. The dark surgeon of death pulled the blonde off Katrina and pulled the scalpel from the pocket of his jeans before slicing the blade across the blonde's face from his eye to his chin.

Law watched as the body fell to the floor twitching and the surgeon of death briefly wondered if he had time to dissect the rest of the blonde's body before remembering the light brown haired, and possibly concussed, girl lying halfway naked and splattered with blood a couple of feet away from him.

"Bepo!"

Law called for the polar bear as he slid his scalpel back into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Captain?"

Bepo asked as he ambled into the room. His eyes scanned the room from the pant-less and now dead Jericho to the unconscious, blood spattered, and halfway naked form of Katrina and a growl tore its way from his throat.

"It's okay Bepo, the man's dead."

Law said to calm his friend down as he walked over to Katrina and righted her clothes before setting his nodachi down and pulling her into his arms with one arm under her knees and the other around her back.

"Come on Bepo, we need to get back to the sub."

He said as he turned and walked back out of the room, stepping over the two dead guards, then heading for the street outside with Bepo following behind carrying his captain's precious sword.

Law placed Katrina down on the steel cot inside the infirmary of his sub and rummaged around in a drawer until he found a stethoscope. He placed the metal on the girl's chest in various places and listened to her heart and lungs as she breathed. Once he was satisfied, he put the stethoscope away and started probing her body, checking for broken bones. Again, when satisfied, he moved on to her head. He pressed on her head in different places and so far found nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until he pressed the back of her head that he got a response out of the girl. Blue-green eyes fluttered open and Law's probing fingers froze where they were as Katrina's eyes widened and before Law could say anything, she screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time: Blue-green eyes fluttered open and Law's probing fingers froze where they were as Katrina's eyes widened and before Law could say anything, she screamed._

* * *

 

Present: Katrina had woken up to the feel of fingers gently probing her skull, but it wasn't until the fingers pressed against the back of her head that she opened her eyes to see who was probing her skull. She felt the fingers freeze as her eyes focused on cold gray ones and she screamed thinking they belonged to Jericho and that he was going to repeat what he'd done before.

"Captain!"

Katrina heard unfamiliar voices shout over the sound of her screaming and saw a guy with a hat on his head that said 'Penguin', a guy with a blue hat and red trim on, and a girl covered in some sort of black substance with a butcher knife in her hand all standing in the doorway looking at the man beside her, but Katrina only focused on the girl with the knife and screamed louder.

"Gah! Get out! All of you!"

Katrina heard a voice shout over her and she didn't stop screaming until they were all gone and the door was shut behind them.

Silence followed and Katrina pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as she though back to what had happened in the storage room.

"Do not do that again."

A male voice said to her left, making Katrina flinch and look over to see Trafalgar Law drop his hands to his sides from where he'd been holding them over his ears.

_Law? What's he doing here?_

Katrina wondered as she looked around and paled when she realized she was in an infirmary of sorts. She could tell by the gentle swaying motion she felt that she was on a ship of some kind.

"Where-"

Katrina started, but Law cut her off as he walked back over to her and started probing her head without a word.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you have a concussion."

Hhe stated after a few minutes of silence and Katrina simply stayed put and watched Law with slightly wide eyes. With him this close she could take in his features. He was slim and rather tall, almost six foot three if Katrina had to guess, making him a full three inches taller than her. She noticed he had faint shadows right under his eyes which were a cold, stormy gray and had a small goatee and his dark black hair hidden under an already familiar fuzzy white hat with spots along the bottom near the rim. He had on a black and yellow colored hoodie with a black smiley face on the front. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, letting Katrina see the tattoos on his arms that stood out against his rather dark skin. His jeans were spotted much like his hat and she could see the sword she'd seen him with before leaning against the wall across from where she currently sat.

"Does it hurt anywhere other than your head?"

He asked, pulling Katrina from her thoughts as her eyes snapped up to his. She shook her head and felt herself start to tremble and tightened her grip around her knees to try and stop, but it was doing no good. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't calm down.

* * *

Law saw that Katrina's nerves finally seemed to catch up with her. He would have given her a sedative, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of her sleeping so soon after having just woke up.

Without a word, Law walked out of the infirmary and into the galley where his crew were all sitting and arguing about something. He spotted the one he was looking for and called their name.

"Bepo, come here."

The Heart Pirate captain commanded and his furry subordinate got up without a question or comment and came to stand in front of him. Law turned around and headed back towards the infirmary, Bepo following without a word.

Once back at the infirmary, Law held open the door and let his polar bear friend walk in first before leaning against the door's frame and waving a tanned hand in Katrina's direction, giving a silent order for Bepo to comfort the girl in a way only a fluffy animal can.

Law watched as Bepo tentatively walked over to Katrina and managed to pull her off the steel cot and into his lap as he leaned against the wall. He wrapped his paws around her and Law heard a soft rumbling come from his furry friend's chest and saw Katrina's shaking calm down some. The dark doctor slipped out of the room, knowing Bepo would get him if it was necessary. He walked into the galley for the second time that day to try and find something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time: Blue-green eyes fluttered open and Law's probing fingers froze where they were as Katrina's eyes widened and before Law could say anything, she screamed._

* * *

Present: Katrina had woken up to the feel of fingers gently probing her skull, but it wasn't until the fingers pressed against the back of her head that she opened her eyes to see who was probing her skull. She felt the fingers freeze as her eyes focused on cold gray ones and she screamed thinking they belonged to Jericho and that he was going to repeat what he'd done before.

"Captain!"

Katrina heard unfamiliar voices shout over the sound of her screaming and saw a guy with a hat on his head that said 'Penguin', a guy with a blue hat and red trim on, and a girl covered in some sort of black substance with a butcher knife in her hand all standing in the doorway looking at the man beside her, but Katrina only focused on the girl with the knife and screamed louder.

"Gah! Get out! All of you!"

Katrina heard a voice shout over her and she didn't stop screaming until they were all gone and the door was shut behind them.

Silence followed and Katrina pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as she though back to what had happened in the storage room.

"Do _not_ do that again."

A male voice said to her left, making Katrina flinch and look over to see Trafalgar Law drop his hands to his sides from where he'd been holding them over his ears.

_Law? What's he doing here?_

Katrina wondered as she looked around and paled when she realized she was in an infirmary of sorts. She could tell by the gentle swaying motion she felt that she was on a ship of some kind.

"Where-"

Katrina started, but Law cut her off as he walked back over to her and started probing her head without a word.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you have a concussion."

Hhe stated after a few minutes of silence and Katrina simply stayed put and watched Law with slightly wide eyes. With him this close she could take in his features. He was slim and rather tall, almost six foot three if Katrina had to guess, making him a full three inches taller than her. She noticed he had faint shadows right under his eyes which were a cold, stormy gray and had a small goatee and his dark black hair hidden under an already familiar fuzzy white hat with spots along the bottom near the rim. He had on a black and yellow colored hoodie with a black smiley face on the front. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, letting Katrina see the tattoos on his arms that stood out against his rather dark skin. His jeans were spotted much like his hat and she could see the sword she'd seen him with before leaning against the wall across from where she currently sat.

"Does it hurt anywhere other than your head?"

He asked, pulling Katrina from her thoughts as her eyes snapped up to his. She shook her head and felt herself start to tremble and tightened her grip around her knees to try and stop, but it was doing no good. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't calm down.

* * *

 

 

Law saw that Katrina's nerves finally seemed to catch up with her. He would have given her a sedative, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of her sleeping so soon after having just woke up.

Without a word, Law walked out of the infirmary and into the galley where his crew were all sitting and arguing about something. He spotted the one he was looking for and called their name.

"Bepo, come here."

The Heart Pirate captain commanded and his furry subordinate got up without a question or comment and came to stand in front of him. Law turned around and headed back towards the infirmary, Bepo following without a word.

Once back at the infirmary, Law held open the door and let his polar bear friend walk in first before leaning against the door's frame and waving a tanned hand in Katrina's direction, giving a silent order for Bepo to comfort the girl in a way only a fluffy animal can.

Law watched as Bepo tentatively walked over to Katrina and managed to pull her off the steel cot and into his lap as he leaned against the wall. He wrapped his paws around her and Law heard a soft rumbling come from his furry friend's chest and saw Katrina's shaking calm down some. The dark doctor slipped out of the room, knowing Bepo would get him if it was necessary. He walked into the galley for the second time that day to try and find something to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time: He slipped out of the room, knowing Bepo would get him if it was necessary. He walked into the galley for the second time that day to try and find something to eat._

* * *

 

Present:

Bepo looked down at the girl in his lap and noticed the way she clung to him, even in her sleep. He wasn't really sure why his captain had called him into the infirmary to calm her down, but whatever the reason he was glad to see Katrina had calmed down.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, all the while Bepo noticed that Katrina's grip on his fur never loosened. The door to the infirmary opened and Bepo found himself growling at whoever it was until he saw his captain.

"How is she?"

The dark doctor asked as he came and crouched in front of Bepo.

"She fell asleep shortly after having calmed down."

Bepo said, his eyes moving from his captain to Katrina's sleeping form.

"She won't let go of my fur."

He said the second sentence mostly as an afterthought that was more to himself than his captain, but the surgeon still heard and chuckled slightly.

"Seems I was right in thinking she'd relax with you around."

Law said and Bepo looked at his captain, wondering what he'd do with Katrina now. He spoke again as he stood back up, while Bepo looked back down at Katrina before carefully getting to his feet with the sleeping girl still clinging to him.

"We should move her out of the infirmary."

Bepo followed his captain out of the room and further into the submarine until they reached his room. Bepo didn't question when Law opened the door and motioned Bepo to lay Katrina on the bed. The polar bear backed up after finally managing to free his fur from Katrina's fingers, then followed after his captain as he left and closed the door after them.

* * *

_"Come on Kat, let's play Pirates and Marines."_

_A boy with dark brown hair cut around his neck and dark blue eyes called to a young light brown haired girl currently reading a book. The girl looked up from her book and her blue-green eyes met the dark blue of her older brother._

_"Mommy said not to play that game."_

_The little girl said and was going to go back to her book of adventures at sea when it was suddenly pulled out of her hands by an auburn haired boy with green eyes._

_"Nicholas! Give it back!"_

_Kat cried as she got to her feet and tried to get her book back from her eldest brother._

_"Captain Clark! What is this pirate doing out of her cell!?"_

_Nicholas called to the brown haired boy who smiled at his older brother._

_"My apologies Admiral Nicholas, I'll take her back immediately."_

_Clark said and grabbed Kat's arms and roughly pulled them behind her back, earning a pained gasp from the brown haired girl._

_"No."_

_Nicholas said making both Clark and Kat stop and look at him._

_"This pirate has been a pain, always escaping from her cell and stealing from us."_

_Nicholas said, holding up Kat's book like it was some great treasure._

_"Tie her up and gag her, it's time this pirate scum learned her place."_

_Nicholas said with a smirk and Clark smiled in response as he dragged a struggling Kat to the treehouse and tied her arms and feet to keep her in place as Nicholas climbed into the treehouse with a blood-caked whip in hand._

_"Nick! Clark! Please no! I don't wanna play this game anymore! Please!"_

_Kat begged, her eyes wide in fear at the whip being held in her eldest brother's hand._

_"Silence you pirate!"_

_He shouted at her before drawing his arm back, then bringing it forward so that the straps of stripped leather from the whip tore through the back of the white summer dress Kat was wearing and bit into the already marred flesh of the little six year old girl's back and a blood-curdling scream filled the air._

Katrina shot up from the bed she was lying in and slapped a hand over her mouth to cut off the scream that had ripped from her throat, but it did nothing to stop the sound of it from her memories. She lifted a shaking hand to her head and ran her fingers through her hair a few times in an attempt to calm herself. It was only then that she realized she wasn't in the same place she'd fallen asleep. Instead of lying in the lap of an orange suit wearing polar bear, she was in a queen sized bed covered in dark, satin sheets.

_Where am I?_

Katrina wondered to herself as she looked around the room. She could see several bookshelves full of books lined up against beige colored walls of the room she was in. There was a desk littered with papers and open books over in the corner of the spacious room and there were two doors that she could see. One to the left of the bed she was currently sitting in, the other directly across from it.

Throwing the covers to the side, Katrina slowly got to her feet. She shivered at the feel of the cold metal of the floor before heading for the door across the room. She silently opened the door to an empty hallway. The brown haired girl heard voices carrying from down the hall and cautiously walked along the metal corridor with a few doors here and there leading to other parts of whatever ship she was on until she came to a room with a table big enough to fit seven people in the middle of it with people sitting around it. She recognized the guy with the penguin hat, the guy with the blue hat and red trim, and the blonde girl covered in some dark substance that looked like grease or maybe oil, as the people from earlier whens he'd been in the infirmary with Law. She blinked in shock when the blonde leapt at the boy with the blue hat and forced a rather odd colored substance in his mouth and held his nose to force him to swallow whatever it was.

Everything got quiet before the guy in the blue hat suddenly keeled over and hist soul floated out of his body and hovered in the air above his unconscious form.

"Shachi!"

The guy in the penguin hat shouted in alarm as he ran to the other one.

"He's just being over dramatic!"

The blonde girl shouted and crossed her arms in a pout.

_Just where the hell am I?_

Katrina wondered with wide eyes as she watched the people in the room in front of her. She was so focused on the scene in front of her that she didn't notice when a certain furry haired polar bear picked up on her scent and looked her way before alerting his captain to her presence.

"Hello Miss Katrina, you slept well I hope."

Law said and smiled when she snapped her attention to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiteria: Heyo guys. I know this one is rather short compared to others, but not all my chapters will be long. i"m trying to get Law's character down, but i apologize for any OOCness. Please review.

* * *

 

  _Last time: The looks on all of their faces was too much and Katrina had to hold her sides as she doubled over in laughter._

* * *

 

 Present:

The Heart Pirates all fell silent at the sound of laughter and turned to see Katrina doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Bepo asked and they saw Katrina lift her head to look at them.

"All of you."

She said with a smile as she tried to get her laughter under control. Looks of confusion were passed around as Law looked at Katrina.

"I'm glad you find our arguments amusing Miss Katrina."

He said, and even Katrina could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean any harm in it hun."

She said, sobering up from her laughing fit.

"Why not come and eat? You're all hungry right?"

Katrina said and missed the look that passed over Law's face at her unintended order. The members of the crew noticed the change in their captain and all took a collective step back until it finally registered with them that there was food on the counter. Actually edible food.

Katrina let out a girly squeal when the counter was suddenly swamped by pirates all trying to get something to eat without making it all fall to the floor. Katrina grabbed her food and some for Law, who hadn't moved from his seat, and eased past the other pirates fighting with one another over a piece of bacon and walked over to Law, placing the plate of food down in front of him and sitting beside him. When she noticed he wasn't eating she looked at him confused.

"Aren't you hungry? I didn't poison it."

She said before taking a bite of his eggs to prove it. When he still made no move to eat she sighed.

"Gods your stubborn, eat."

She said with a frown and in less than a second she found herself pushed back in her seat with a tanned hand around her throat and Law glaring at her.

"Don't order me around."

He said in a deathly calm voice that scared the shit out of Katrina. She noticed the others had all stopped stuffing their faces and were watching their captain to see what he'd do next.

* * *

Law had been as shocked as the rest of his crew when laughter suddenly filled the galley and was even more surprised to see it coming from Katrina. He'd forgotten she was there when arguing with his crew. He heard his first mate ask what was so funny and was slightly upset that she found him and his crew's dilemma amusing and said as much, though he wasn't truly bothered by it. When she'd said to come eat, he glared at her for the order, whether intended or not. Before he could do anything, his crew ran towards the counter and attacked the food there like dying men, making Katrina squeal and earning a chuckle from him.

He watched as Katrina slowly eased past his crew as they fought amongst themselves for food and blinked in surprise when he saw her carrying two plates of food. She set one down infront of him before sitting beside him. He didn't touch any of it, even though it looked and smelled really tempting.

"Aren't you hungry? I didn't poison it."

She said and stole a bit of his food and ate it to prove it, but still he didn't move to eat it. He couldn't understand why she had cooked all this for his crew. He didn't know anything about her other than the fact she helped Bepo, was living in a brothel, had almost been raped by her boss, and apparently had trouble sleeping.

"Gods your stubborn, eat."

She said and Law pushed her back in her seat with his hand wrapped around her neck, glaring at her before she could even blink.

" _Don't_ order me around."

He said darkly and felt the eyes of his crew on him, but he didn't care. No one ordered him around. He was the captain, not her. He was the one to give orders and have them followed.

Law felt Katrina swallow against the hand he had around her throat and tightened his grip just slightly before pulling back and sitting back in his chair and starting to eat, ignoring the looks his crew was sending him.

* * *

Katrina rubbed her neck from where Law had grabbed her and glared at the pirate captain beside her.

_Who the fuck pissed in his coffee?_

She wondered before going back to her food.

The awkward silence stretched on and Katrina wondered how much longer it'd last before someone broke it. She didn't have to wait much longer.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Penguin asked as he moved to sit beside her, Shachi sitting on her other side.

"I've traveled."

She said simply as she finished her food and looked back towards Law to find him gone, the two pieces of french toast on his plate untouched.

"Captain doesn't like bread."

Shachi answered her unspoken question before snagging the food for himself.

"Or being told what to do."

Penguin added before slinging his arm around Katrina's shoulders.

"I'm Penguin by the way, and the brunette beside you is Shachi."

Katrina looked at Penguin then Shachi before smiling in greeting.

"My name's Katrina."

Katrina said before turning to look at the blonde girl from earlier to see her glaring at her.

"And you are?"

Katrina asked, ignoring the girl's hateful look.

"Nikkicha, I'm the mechanic."

The blonde said and Katrina blinked in surprise, though that did explain the grease stains on her clothes.

"Shachi and Penguin are the navigators."

Nikkicha continued and Katrina opened her mouth to ask about Bepo's position when the blonde spoke again.

"Stay away from Penguin, he's mine."

She warned with a hateful glare before getting to her feet, grabbing Penguin by the back of his boiler suit, and walking off, dragging Penguin behind her. Katrina blinked in surprise a couple of times before smiling. These pirates certainly were something else.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiteria: Heyo to those reading this, I know I'm new and I wanted to say hi. I have a lot of stories I'd love to share with new people, but I'm uncertain if anyone reading this likes it or not. Please let me know what you guys all think and know not all chapters will be so short.

* * *

_Last time: "Stay away from Penguin, he's mine."_

_She warned with a hateful glare before getting to her feet, grabbing Penguin by the back of his boiler suit, and walking off, dragging Penguin behind her. Katrina blinked in surprise a couple of times before smiling. These pirates certainly were something else._

* * *

Present:

Katrina stayed where she was as Bepo, Shachi, and eventually Nikkicha and penguin, who had dragged the unwilling mechanic back, ate their food. She listened to them as they told her of some of their adventures so far into the Grand Line and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. She could tell Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi all easily warmed up to her, but Nikkicha kept sending her hateful glares the entire time she and the others ate before finally being pulled out of the room by Penguin and Shachi who wanted to ask her about the engine and how much fuel they had left. This left Katrina in the galley of the Heart Pirate's ship with the first member of the crew she'd met.

"Did you enjoy the meal hun?"

She asked her furry companion as she got to her feet and gathered up the dishes. She'd cooked, so she'd clean. That, and her inner neat-freak was going crazy at the mess that these pirates called a kitchen.

"Very much so, thank you Katrina."

Bepo said as he followed her into the kitchen and watched as she cleaned the sink out and set the dirty dishes on the counter before scrapping bits of food into the trash bag and setting it to the side.

"I'm glad."

She said as she pulled a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail to get it out of the way as she ran some water to do dishes.

"Katrina, why are you cleaning up? You didn't make this mess."

Bepo asked as Katrina moved one stack of dishes into the water and started to clean them.

"Two reasons really hun. One, because I made a mess while cooking and two, because my inner neat-freak would drive me insane if I left this kitchen the way it is."

She said simply as she rinsed and dried the dishes she finished washing and put them away in the cupboards where she thought it'd be easier to get to.

"Do you need any help?"

Bepo asked as she started on the second stack. Katrina simply smiled and shook her head.

"No, that's quite alright. Though you could do somethin about that trash if you really wanted to help."

She said and saw Bepo walk over to the trash, pick it up off the floor and stuff it all in the bag before taking it and walking off somewhere.

Katrina had just finished putting up the last of the dishes and was wiping down the stove and counter when Bepo came back into the room and put a clean bag into the trashcan Katrina had moved to the right side of the sink.

"Wow Katrina, you're fast."

Bepo said, looking around at the now clean kitchen in awe. He couldn't remember the last time he could actually see the counter top and not smell a horrible stench from the trash.

"You can call me Kat if you want hun."

Katrina said with a smile as she dried her hands and walked over to the big polar bear and without a word, reached up and pet the top of his head.

"Thank you for the help."

She said before turning and walking down the hall towards the stairs. From the conversation with Shachi about the ship she was on, she had learned there were three levels. The bottom was mainly storage and the engine room. The second floor was the navigation room, more storage, and the crew's rooms. The top floor, which they were on now, included the galley, a small storage room, the infirmary, and Law's bedroom as well as office, which was where Katrina was headed now. She needed to talk to the Heart Pirates' captain about what happened once she passed out and say thank you for tending to her wounds when he didn't have to. After that, she wasn't really sure what she'd do, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there.


	11. Chapter 11

_Last time: She needed to talk to the Heart Pirates' captain about what happened once she passed out and say thank you for tending to her wounds when he didn't have to. After that, she wasn't really sure what she'd do, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there._

* * *

 

 

Present:

Law looked up from his reading as someone knocked on the door. His crew knew not to bother him if he was in his room, office, or infirmary unless it was a life or death situation. So it wasn't much of a shock when he opened the door to his office and saw Katrina standing there with her hand raised to knock again.

"Miss Katrina."

He said in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Captain Law."

She said and Law lifted an eyebrow in question at the seriousness in her tone.

"Would you mind if we talked for a bit hun?"

She asked and Law felt himself grin slightly at what he knew she wanted to talk about before stepping back to allow her inside.

He saw her close the door behind her and watched from his seat by his desk as she looked around the room before leaning against the edge of his desk and looking at him.

"I don't really remember much from when Jericho attacked me, but from the fact I woke up in the infirmary and you checkin over my wounds I can guess you killed him."

She said, though it sounded more like a question so Law nodded in confirmation and listened as Katrina continued.

"I just want to know did Jericho manage to...what I mean is did he...well..."

She said and trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with what she was trying to ask much to the amusement of the dark doctor. He saw her take a deep breath the calm herself before looking him directly in the eyes.

"Did Jericho manage to actually rape me or did you stop him before he could?"

She finally managed to ask and Law looked at the girl in front of him. He finally took in her appearance, her fair skin still speckled with the blonde's blood, light brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail with the bangs sweeping down in front of her blue-green hazel eyes that reminded him of the sea. She looked to be a few inches shorter than him and despite knowing who he was, seemed to be at relative ease being in a room alone with him.

"What do you think Miss Katrina?"

Law asked, lacing his fingers together and laying them across his stomach as he watched her for any sort of reaction. He didn't miss the small twitch of her lips as she fought back a smart comment.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked now would I?"

She said instead and Law's grin grew before he decided to indulge her. Maybe if he told her what she wanted to know she would do the same?

"He did not."

The dark doctor said and watched as Katrina's shoulders sagged with relief and saw her fingers release their hold on the fabric of her shorts.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Jericho slamming my head against the floor, then seeing what looked like a hat before blacking out."

Katrina said and Law remained silent for a few minutes, taking in what she said and pushing down the sudden swell of anger he felt at what Jericho had tried to do to her.

"Nothing really. I entered the room, saw what Mister Jericho was trying to do and killed him."

Law said with a shrug of his shoulders, like he hadn't saved Katrina from being raped and traumatized.

* * *

Katrina stared at the Heart Pirates captain for a few minutes after what he said.

_He killed Jericho? Not that I'm not grateful, but...why'd he do it?_

She wondered before Law said something and she asked him to repeat himself.

"I said, why were you living in a brothel?"

He asked and Katrina frowned, not understanding why he wanted to know.

"I had to live there so as to pay off a debt that was forced onto me by my old pira-by some old acquaintances."

Katrina said, almost telling the tan captain across from her about her former pirate crew, but managing to stop just in time. Though she had no doubt that he heard her slip up.

"Debt?"

He asked instead, throwing Katrina off again since she had expected him to question about what she'd been about to say.

"Yes, debt. We had all gone into the brothel to relax. We'd all slowly passed out one by one, when I woke up by crew was gone and Jericho was standin above me wonderin where they went and why they left me behind. It didn't take me long to realize why he'd left me behind."

Katrina said, remembering when she woke up the morning after and found her entire crew gone and herself suddenly in debt.

"Crew?"

Law's voice snapped Katrina out of her thoughts and made her jump, which earned her an amused grin from the man sitting across from her.

"Yes, crew."

She said, not giving anything away. Honestly, being a pirate captain himself, he should know without being told what that meant. If he couldn't figure it out, that wasn't her problem.

"Why do you have trouble sleeping?"

He asked and Katrina had to do a double take. His sudden topic changes are going to wind up giving her whiplash. She couldn't even figure out why she was even answering any of his questions, but she felt like she owed him since he'd been the one who killed Jericho and stopped him from taking her virginity away.

"Would you believe me if I told you the mattress was lumpy?"

She asked in a half-hearted attempt to change the subject, but from the look on Law's face she knew he wouldn't leave the matter alone.

"What do you think Miss Katrina?"

He asked and she sighed before wrapping her arms around herself.

"I have nightmares sometimes."

She mumbled reluctantly.

"What was that?"

She heard Law ask and tightened her hold on herself.

"Nightmares."

She said a little bit louder, but not much.

"Still didn't quite catch that."

He said and Katrina ground her teeth together in agitation. She could hear it in his voice that he'd heard her the first time, but he wanted her to speak up.

"I said I have nightmares you deaf little dolt!"

She snapped, tightening the grip she had around herself to try and fight off the memories that were waiting just in the back of her mind to come and torture her like her brothers had been so inclined to do.

Katrina missed the frown that replaced the grin that had been on Law's face at her remark.

"Nightmares about what?"

He asked and Katrina flinched at the tone of his voice. It left no room for excuses and she could hear an underlying order in his question.

"Different things."

She said evasively. She wasn't really lying, she did dream about different things. Sometimes she'd dream of when Nicholas would burn her, of when Clark would leave her strung up in the tree house and refuse to feed her and beat her any time she asked to be let down, of when Nicholas and Clark took turns yanking her head back by her hair and dragging a blade of some sort across her skin. She dreamt of several different things, of that there was no doubt.

* * *

Law frowned at Katrina's evasive answer and was about to say something in response when he noticed the change in her body language. She had wrapped her arms around herself and was trembling slightly. Her blue-green eyes had a glassy, far away look to them and noticed her breathing had picked up.

"Miss Katrina?"

He asked, but got no response from the brown haired girl sitting on the edge of his desk. He moved and pressed his hand to her neck to check her pulse and felt her recoil against the touch of his hand, but he grabbed the back of her neck to stop her from pulling away.

"Miss Katrina, you need to calm down."

Law said when he noticed her breathing had become close to hyperventilating, but still she paid no attention to what he was saying and her trembling had increased.

"Katrina!"

He called, hoping to get her to snap out of it, but the use of her name seemed to send her over whatever ledge she'd been standing on as she flinched and scrambled out of his touch and backed up against the wall. Her eyes were wide, but unseeing as they looked around the room and he could hear her saying something under her breath. As he got closer he could make out a little of it, though all it did was confuse the surgeon of death further.

"Please no. Not again, don't hurt me again. Momma and daddy said not to play this game anymore, please."

What game was she talking about? Who was it who had hurt her? And in what way? If it could reduce her to such a state, it must have been pretty bad.

Law slowly moved towards Katrina and noticed that her head instantly snapped in his direction, her eyes that still didn't see the room she was in, watching his every move.

"You need to calm down Katrina."

He said as he came to stand directly in front of her, but as he took another step forward, she took one back but tensed when she couldn't go back any further because of the wall. Law could see she planned on running, and since he didn't know how dangerous she might be in this state, the surgeon of death moved before she could and trapped her against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

She shouted and Law frowned at the panic in her voice. It seemed so...out of place in her voice.

"Katrina!"

He called her name, but still she continued to shout. He moved his hands from the wall beside her to her shoulders to try and shake her out of whatever place her mind had sent her, but that just resulted in her thrashing around in his hold, trying to get free. Finally, Law had had enough.

"KAT!"

He shouted above her and she froze instantly at the nickname and finally her eyes focused on his as she came back to the present. She was still trembling and now that Law was so close, he could feel it.

"Just take it easy and breathe."

He told her calmly and watched as she did as he said and felt her body slowly stop trembling, but the fear was still clear in her eyes.

"What was that all about?"

Law asked once he noticed she had finally calmed down. She didn't say anything and Law frowned at the fact she was going to make him repeat himself again when she suddenly pushed past him and headed for his door, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hold it, what just happened?"

He asked and felt Katrina try to pull her hand back, but he tightened his grip around her wrist so she couldn't get away.

"Just let me go."

She whispered in a small voice that would have shocked the pirate captain had she not just given him an order.

Using the grip he had on her wrist, he pulled her back to him and turned her so she was facing him.

"Do _not tell me what to do._ "

He said darkly and saw Katrina's eyes go from wide with fear from whatever had caused her little episode earlier, to narrowed in anger.

"And just who are you that I should do as you tell me? I'm not a member of your crew babe."

She said and Law narrowed his eyes at her slightly as he tightened his grip on her wrist that he still hadn't let go of.

"The fact that you're not a part of my crew means I have no reason to keep you alive."

He warned and did a mental double take when she suddenly smiled.

"Then there has to be some other reason you haven't killed me yet. I hope you don't think I'm goin to join your crew, 'cuz that's not on the menu babe."

She said before tearing her wrist from his grip and turning to walk out the door when he suddenly pushed her against the wall beside it, a scalpel to her throat and a dark look in his eyes.

"You don't know who you're messing with. I could kill you before you even blinked."

He threatened darkly, pressing the scalpel harder against her throat and drawing blood expecting fear to enter her eyes as it had before, but nothing happened much to the surprise and chagrin of the dark doctor.

"If you say you will, go ahead and do it."

She said as she walked forward, making the blade of the scalpel slice more of her throat, but she didn't even flinch.

"Don't say you'll do somethin if you're not goin to do it. There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done to me by someone else babe, but nice try."

She said before walking past a now shocked surgeon of death and slipping out of the room. Without a word she moved to the stairs that led outside of the ship she was on and left, trying to keep the memories back until she got to a safe place to break down again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiteria: Chapter's a lil short, and I'm weird on flashbacks, but the story will progress, I promise!

_Last time: "Don't say you'll do somethin if you're not goin to do it. There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done to me by someone else babe, but nice try."_

_She said before walking past a now shocked surgeon of death and slipping out of the room. Without a word she moved to the stairs that led outside of the ship she was on and left, trying to keep the memories back until she got to a safe place to break down again._

* * *

 

 

Present:

Katrina closed her eyes as the wind blew around her, chilling her bare arms and legs but she welcomed it. It matched the way she was feeling inside at the moment. Cold, tormented, and lonely. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to try and fight off the biting chill of the wind, but it didn't do much good seeing as she was in thigh length shorts and a think tank top. She'd let her hair down from the prison provided by the hair tie and it pooled around her as she sat on one of the many rooftops of the buildings within Grove 23. The sun was steadily moving towards the horizon, changing the colors of the sky from blue and white, to pink, orange, and red. She'd walked around the Archipelago for hours after leaving the Heart Pirates' sub. She now no longer had anywhere to go. She had collected her money and clothes, what little she owned, and had the bag sitting beside her. She no longer had to worry about keeping her door locked and sleeping lightly. She didn't have to worry about the looks Jericho gave her, or the way he acted around her. She didn't have to worry about anything but living for herself, she was free. But then why did she feel so empty?

The brunette sighed as she looked out over the busy street of people milling around as the last few rays of sunlight washed over them and the buildings they disappeared inside. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon and the temperature was dropping, but still, Katrina didn't move. She remembered the last time she'd sat and watched the sunset. It had been the day before her and her old crew docked at the island she was on now.

* * *

 

_"Gregory! Hans! John! Kat!"_

_The captain of the Swift Pirates called and those whose names were called all turned to look at the auburn haired male dressed in a white, ironically named pirate shirt and maroon pants. A gold earing hang from his ear on the opposite side of the phoenix feather tied into his hair._

_"Go check on Nathan and see what the hell is taking that boy so long with our food!"_

_He called and the four went into the galley to see what was wrong only to find the crew's chef passed out with a bottle of whiskey hanging limply in his hand._

_"Oh man, Capt'n'll flip when he finds out Nat's passed out again."_

_Gregory said with a sigh as Hans checked the cook's vitals to make sure he was okay._

_"Kat can cook."_

_John said, earning a glare from the volunteered brunette._

_"Yeah, her cooking is always better."_

_Hans added and Kat mock glared at her crewmates before a smile broke through her mask._

_"Fine. Just get him to bed before Captain sees him passed out."_

_She said as she pulled the hair tie from her wrist and pulling her hair into a high ponytail. It didn't take long for her to start chopping vegetables and a delicious aroma wafted through the galley and to the deck of the ship to the other members of the Swift Pirates. Katrina could hear cheers from up top from her crewmates about her cooking. Somehow they could all tell the difference between her and Nat's cooking just by the way it smelled._

_The Swift Pirates laughed, drank, and ate as they sailed towards their next destination. Nathan had woken up to get the scolding of a lifetime from his captain, but was forgiven because of Kat's cooking. The brunette was sitting on the mast of the ship, listening to the sounds of her crew as she watched the sun set. She couldn't believe her life had changed so much in just two years, but she would never regret taking her captain's hand and going out to see with him._

 

* * *

 

Katrina dug her nails into the skin on her arm as she felt her eyes sting. That had been the last time she'd enjoyed the company of her crew. Her family. She had no idea that her captain had planned to leave her behind at their next destination. Had she known, she never would have gotten off the ship. She would have preferred to continue living in ignorant bliss, thinking her crew was her family and that her captain actually cared for her. She should have known better. Especially with the way her captain had been acting that night.

* * *

_Katrina walked beside her captain, his hand dwarfing her own as his fingers were laced with her own. She had joined the Swift Pirates two years ago when the captain had come to her hometown and offered her a way out of the hell that had been her life for the past seventeen years. She glanced up at the auburn haired man beside her and couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her face. He was her captain, yes, but most importantly he was someone who cared for her. Someone who thought she mattered, someone who would miss her if she was gone._

_"What are you smiling about little Kitty Kat?"_

_Her captain asked with a smile of his own, green eyes shining in the moonlight._

_"Just the next King of the Pirates."_

_She said, her smile growing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She blushed slightly as he kissed the top of her head._

_"And you'll be my Queen."_

_He said and Katrina ignored the cat-calls from their crewmates as they walked into a brothel. She hated the women that would lower themselves to this kind of work, but admired the fact that they were comfortable with their own bodies to do what they did._

_The Swift Pirates sat in the back of the brothel and ordered drinks. Once it was brought to them they all raised their glasses and their captain toasted._

_"To the New World!"_

_He called and they all chorused before draining their cups. It wasn't long until they were all laughing and cutting up amongst themselves. Katrina was happy leaning into the side of the man she loved and had the honor of calling her captain as she watched her friends enjoy themselves. This crew was more of a family than she'd ever had. Her parents had abandoned her to her brothers, the very same brothers who had made her life a living hell. Her goal, aside from making sure the auburn haired man beside her became the next Pirate King, was to find her brothers and make them pay for what they did to her._

_"What's on your mind Kat?"_

_Her captain's voice jolted Katrina from her thoughts and had her blue-green eyes looking up into his green ones._

_"Just thinkin' about my past hun."_

_She said honestly and blinked in surprise when her captain leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back she was blushing about as red as his hair._

_"I'm glad I chose to come with you."_

_She said as she looked away, missing the look that crossed her captain's face._

_After that her captain was more withdrawn, but Katrina was too drunk to notice. Slowly, one by one, the Swift Pirates all passed out, Kat right along with them thinking they'd all wake up with a massive hangover. She had no idea that her crew was faking and as soon as she slumped down onto the table that her crewmates got up and left the brothel as their captain picked the slumbering girl up and laid her out on the floor._

_"I'm sorry my little Kitty Kat, but I have no more need of you."_

_The auburn haired captain said as he brushed a strand of Katrina's light brown hair away from her face._

_"Your emotions about the past will make you weak, I have no need for weaklings on my ship, in my crew, or sharing my bed."_

_He said before laying a note to the owner of the brothel on the sleeping girl's chest and leaving her behind._

 

* * *

 

Katrina's vision was blurry and she could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away knowing more would just take their place. She had thought that was just a dream, that those words had just been from a made up voice her intoxicated mind had conjured up and that her captain hadn't really been saying them. When she first woke up she had believed it was a dream, but when she saw the note and saw her crew's ship gone she realized she'd been left behind by her family yet again.


	13. Chapter 13

_Last time: Katrina's vision was blurry and she could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away knowing more would just take their place. She had thought that was just a dream, that those words had just been from a made up voice her intoxicated mind had conjured up and that her captain hadn't really been saying them. When she first woke up she had believed it was a dream, but when she saw the note and saw her crew's ship gone she realized she'd been left behind by her family yet again._

* * *

 

 

Present:

Law frowned at the questionable substance his mechanic had prepared for their meal. He was fairly certain he'd seen it move earlier and was in no way going to eat it. How was it they had made it this far into the Grand Line? He had the best navigators and mechanic, he even had a talking polar bear that knew Kung Fu on his ship. So then how was it none of them could cook worth a damn unless their intent was to kill someone?

Law sighed to himself before telling his crew that they'd be eating out tonight which earned him relieved sighs, even from the so called 'cook'. The surgeon of death simply led the way off the sub before placing Bepo in charge of finding a place to eat. As they followed the orange clad polar bear, Law couldn't help but think back to earlier that morning when Katrina had asked if they could talk. He hadn't expected her to freak out the way she had when she answered his question about why she had problems sleeping. In fact, he was surprised she'd answered him at all after she got the information she'd been after. But what had the dark doctor so intrigued was what she'd said when he had her trapped between him and the wall of the sub with a scalpel to her throat.

_'There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done to me by someone else babe, but nice try.'_

He didn't understand it. He was curious about the woman that had helped his furry subordinate when he'd been lost. She wasn't scared of him when he'd pushed her up against the wall and threatened her when most people would have been begging for him not to hurt them. She had a fire in her eyes that seemed to have been dimmed, but he could still see it. But what mainly caught the North Blue native's interest was that it seemed she had been through more than anyone would have thought just by looking at her. He himself couldn't see any scars on her, but then again he hadn't seen all of her. The thought made the surgeon smile. He'd had his fair share of women and couldn't deny the fact that Katrina's looks surpassed just about all of them.

Law was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the group of marines that Penguin had bumped into making them turn their way. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes as pirates and marines looked at each other, but the peace didn't last long when one marine pulled out his gun and the others shortly followed suit.

"Split up!"

Law ordered his crew, not really in the mood to start a fight with the marines. He was hungry and right now his mind wasn't in the right place. Bepo and Law went one way with the majority of the marines chasing after them. Penguin was dragged off by Nikkicha and Shachi just ran in the direction that had the least marines. They all knew to meet up at the sub when the coast was clear.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of things breaking and screams woke Katrina from her slumber. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and frowned at the fact she couldn't remember when she'd even closed her eyes. Her attention was once again drawn to the commotion happening below her. She got to her feet, stretching as she did so, and moved to stand on the edge of the rooftop to see what was going on. Her blue-green eyes widened slightly when she saw three familiar figures running away from a group of marines. She recognized the brown haired man in the blue and red hat, the man in a hat that said 'Penguin' on it with a red puffball on top, and there was no way she could miss the polar bear in an orange suit with a strange smiley on the front.

_They really know how to cause trouble._

Katrina thought to herself as she watched them all turn down a street and try to lose the marines chasing them. It worked only halfway as half of the marines when the opposite direction, but the rest of them were still following and hot on their trail. Katrina laughed slightly and shook her head before jumping over the gap between the buildings and landing on the rooftop across the street before running alongside the marines from above. She could still see Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi running ahead of them. Bepo tripped and Penguin and Shachi stopped to turn back to help their friend, but stopped when the marines surrounded the polar bear. Katrina stopped and saw Bepo stand and take a stance before taking out the first couple of marines that had charged at him. She watched as the marines all charged at him and frowned when she noticed he was having trouble keeping them back. She glanced towards Penguin and Shachi to see them fighting their own battle. Katrina argued with herself about going down and helping them and just letting them handle things for themselves. She really shouldn't get any more involved with them, but at the same time she didn't want to see any of them get hurt.

Katrina's attention was drawn back to Bepo when the polar bear let out a shout of pain. She looked to see him clutching his arm and drew her daggers from their place hidden under her shorts before jumping off the top of the building and landing without a sound in front of Bepo with her daggers in front of her in a defensive stance, glaring hatefully at all the marines in front of her.

"Touch him, you die."

She said seriously, daring them to make the first move.

She didn't have to wait long before a wave of marines all rushed at her, thinking they could overpower her with numbers and brute force. Katrina nimbly back flipped over their heads and spun down into a crouch, slicing her daggers along the marines' backs and knocking them all to the ground. The remaining marines all paused what they were doing and looked at her with wide eyes before the captain snapped at them to attack. Katrina dodged their attacks and dove in and out of the ranks, slicing any marine stupid enough to let their guard down until all the marines that had surrounded Bepo were lying on the ground either dead or bleeding from wounds she'd afflicted. She stood up straight after making sure there wasn't any marines that could hurt her or Bepo before turning to look at the injured polar bear standing in the middle of the street holding his injured arm, staring at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"What? I warned them."

Katrina said with a chuckle at the polar bear's face before Penguin and Shachi came running up to their crewmate.

"Bepo are you alright!?"

Shachi asked.

"Yeah, we heard you cry out earlier. You okay?"

Penguin asked and both looked their friend over for injuries and stopped when the only one they found was the one on his arm. It wasn't until then that they looked around at all the marines on the ground.

"Woah, did you do this Bepo?"

Shachi asked as he stared at all of the marines in awe.

"No."

Bepo said softly as Penguin tended to his wound, wrapping it in bandages.

"Then who did?"

Penguin asked once he finished. Katrina saw Bepo start to open his mouth to answer when she spoke up.

"I did."

She said, causing the other two Heart Pirates turn and look at her. She wiped the blood off her daggers before hiding them back under her shorts, missing the blushes that rose to the faces of Penguin and Shachi when she did so.

"Why?"

Penguin asked, being the first to recover and Katrina looked up at them before shrugging.

"Did I really need a reason to help Bepo? He's adorable and I'd hate to see him seriously injured. You're not hurt too bad, right hun?"

She explained before asking Bepo if he was okay. Once she saw him nod she smiled.

"That's good."

She said before crossing her arms under her chest.

"So what'd you guys do to make the marines chase you?"

Katrina asked and the Heart Pirates looked at each other before looking back at her.

"What do you mean what did we do? We're pirates, they're marines, that's all there is to it."

Penguin said and Katrina couldn't help but smile at that.

"True. Well, try not to get into any more trouble okay? I'd hate for anythin to happen to ya'll."

She said before turning to leave when a blood-curdling scream split the air making all of them freeze. Silence followed for all of three seconds before Katrina and the others were running in the direction the scream had come from until they stopped at the mouth of an alleyway with Katrina in front. They all found themselves unable to move because of the scene laid out in front of them. Nikkicha was lying on the ground with some guy on top of her, her shirt torn open and the man tugging at her pants. Nikkicha let out another deafening scream, making the man hit her to shut her up and Katrina ran forward before anyone could stop her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiteria: Heyo guys. i know, I know. Cliffhangers are evil, but I do them quite often as you'll find out. Those of you who have already read some of my other stories know this XD Hope you all enjoy the update, please review and shoutouts shall be at the end as per usual unless you guys wish for me to stop doing them. In which case i will.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own One Piece, though that should be rather obvious.**
> 
>  
> 
> Kiteria: Disclaimer, be nice.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Fine, but these people should know you don't own One Piece. If you did we all know that Law would be locked in your room and Ace wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere.**
> 
>  
> 
> Kiteria: DISCLAIMER! SHUTUP!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Whatever, Kit doesn't own One Piece, only Katrina and some other OCs that show up from time to time. Now enjoy and review!**

_Last time: They all found themselves unable to move because of the scene laid out infront of them. Nikkicha was lying on the ground with some guy ontop of her, her shirt torn open and the man tugging at her pants. Nikkicha let out another deafening scream, making the man hit her to shut her up and Katrina ran forward before anyone could stop her._

* * *

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin all watched as Katrina ran into the alleyway and literally tackled the guy off of Nikkicha. Penguin ran and tried to help the blonde girl to her feet, but she pushed him away, still scared from what that guy had been trying to do. Penguin looked over in the direction Katrina and the guy had gone to see her stab a dagger through his abdomen and slice his throat all in one motion, getting a spray of the man's blood all over her, but she didn't even flinch.

"Disgusting fucking marines."

Katrina said and it was only then that the Heart Pirates realized that the man had been a marine, the shirt of his uniform lying on the ground beside Nikkicha. Katrina pulled her dagger out of the man's abdomen, getting more blood on her, and let him drop to the ground in a bloody heap. She looked over at Nikkicha before going to stand infront of her.

"You're okay right? He didn't manage to actually...?"

She asked, trailing off and sighed in relief when the blonde girl shook her head.

"No, you tackled him off me before he could get my pants down far enough."

The mechanic said and Katrina smiled slightly as she held a hand out to help the blonde up.

"I'm glad. No one should have to go through that."

She said, speaking from recently gained experience that didn't need to be explained. Bepo had told all of the other Heart Pirates what had almost happened to Katrina back in the brothel and how their captain had killed Jericho.

Nikkicha stared at Katrina's hand for a few minutes before taking it and letting her help her to her feet.

"Thanks."

She said and Katrina smiled at her, noticing that the earlier hostility the girl had shown her was now gone.

"Don't mention it."

Katrina said as Penguin came up and handed Nikkicha a jacket that was like his and Shachi's boiler suits. The blonde took it with a small smile before her eyes went wide and she started freaking out.

"What is it?"

Shachi asked when no one could make out what she had been rambling about.

"It's captain! He was with me after Penguin and I got seperated. The marines were chasing him towards Grove 1 and the marine Katrina just killed told me they planned on ambushing him near the auction house!"

She said and her statement was followed by shocked silence and uncertainty about what should be done next.

"What are you guys doin!? Don't you want to go help your captain?"

Katrina asked, snapping all of the Heart Pirates out of their hesitant states before they all ran out of the alleyway and started to head towards Grove 1, dodging the people milling about on the streets.

Katrina growled in annoyance after having almost run into yet another person before she ran towards a flower shop and jumped up onto the roof and kept running.

"Keep going! I'll take a shortcut and meet you there!"

She called down to them before taking off without waiting for their response.

* * *

Law cursed his luck as he hid in an alleyway as the marines ran past. They had somehow managed to get him from Grove 23 to Grove 2. He wasn't sure what their purpose was, but he wasn't going to stop and think on the reasonings behind marine actions, right now he had to focus on getting back to his sub and getting off this island with his crew.

Law poked his head out of the alleyway once he thought the coast was clear and checked both ways before slowly walking out into the street. He didn't even get three steps before someone called out.

"There he is!"

He looked behind him to see marines coming his way and he groaned before taking off again. He could easily fight them, had he not forgotten his nodachi aboard the sub. So, he was reduced to running away since he wasn't too pleased with the idea of hand to hand combat with so many opponents, especially since he was still starving.

The dark doctor noticed he had passed the bridge connecting Grove 2 to Grove 1 and frowned to himself. He hadn't meant to go that far into the Archipelago, but it looked like the marines weren't really giving him much of a choice. He turned down a road and was about to slip back into another alley when his path was suddenly cut off by a different group of marines, making the Heart Pirate captain halt.

"Don't let him get away!"

The captain with the marines ordered and Law saw the marines surround him on every side and frowned. Perhaps he could simply knock out a couple of them and just head back towards his sub.

"Don't try to resist Trafalgar Law, you're coming with us."

The captain of the marines said, stepping forward and Law glared at him, his fingers itching to cut into the man who dared to give him an order. The marine captain waved his hand giving the silent order for his men to try and get Law in cuffs, but Law knocked them out before they could even try making the others hesitate.

"Stop standing around and get him!"

The marine captain shouted and all the marines looked at each other before rushing towards Law all at one time, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop them all.

"Law, catch!"

A female voice shouted from above and both the marines and Law looked up to see a brunetted haired girl toss something through the air towards the North Blue native who caught it without really thinking. The surgeon of death smiled when he realized what exactly had been tossed to him before holding his hand out parallel to the ground and a thrumming sound soon sliced through the silence before a blue dome covered the marines infront of him.

"Room."

Law said before his smile turned into a smirk.

* * *

Katrina had just gotten to Grove 2 when Bepo called up to her and tossed her something. She had been confused when the polar bear had given her a sword that was way too big for her to use and was going to throw it back to him when she remembered just who the sword belonged to. Without another word she nodded her understanding to the polar bear before taking off ahead of him and the rest of the Heart Pirates that were bringing up the rear to where she knew their captain to be. She had seen the marines move up ahead and knew without a doubt that he was there.

Katrina frowned when she ran along the rooftops and saw Law surrounded by marines on all sides. She heard the marine captain say something before a few marines tried to put Law in cuffs. She laughed when she saw him knock them out without even a second thought, but stopped short when the marine captain shouted something else and all the marines started to charge at Law. She knew there was no way for him to be able to fight them off like he had before and jumped over to the closest building to him before calling out to him.

"Law, catch!"

She shouted before throwing the sword she'd strapped to her back to the pirate captain on the street below her. She saw him catch it and saw the smile that appeared on his face when he realized exactly what he'd caught. Katrina stopped leaned forward on her knees to catch her breath as she heard a thrumming sound come from the ground and looked down to see a blue sphere surround all the marines standing infront of Law and heard the pirate captain say something and saw his smile turn into a smirk and couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her face as she watched the show begin.


	15. Chapter 15

_Last time: Katrina stopped and leaned forward on her knees to catch her breath as she heard a thrumming sound come from the ground and looked down to see a blue sphere surround all the marines standing in front of Law and heard the pirate captain say something and saw his smile turn into a smirk and couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her face as she watched the show begin._

* * *

Present: Katrina watched with the rest of the marines as Law cut their comrades into several different pieces and floating around within the blue dome.

"Shambles."

Katrina heard Law say and watched as he moved his hands like he was a puppet master and turned her attention to the screaming marines to see them with heads where arms should be, arms where legs should be, and other things in places they didn't belong. They looked like Doctor Frenkenstein had gotten ahold of them while he had a scalple in one hand and an extra caffinated double chocolate mocha latte in the other. Katrina wasn't too sure what Law's power was, but it was entertaining as hell.

Katrina smiled when she saw Law turn around to face the marines behind him with a rather psychotic look in his eyes. He was enjoying himself, that much was painfully obvious as she watched him cut down marine after marine, getting showered in their blood and the smile on his face stayed in place. Katrina was almost envious of him at that moment, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been in a fight. But as envious of him as she was, Katrina still couldn't help but smile at the chaos going on below her. Though that smile disappeared when she saw a marine who had been cut down earlier crawling towards Law, the light from the moon and store fronts reflecting off the blade in the man's hand and Katrina's body moved before she even had time to think. She had jumped off the building she was on, landed in the middle of the battle field, and was already halfway to the Heart Pirates captain before her mind finally caught up with her body. She realized when a man nearly took her head off that what she was doing was a stupid idea, a very stupid one, but she couldnt' find it in her to stop and turn back. Instead she pushed forward, running towards Law who was still killing people left and right and hadn't noticed the silent assassin crawling towards him.

Katrina pushed a marine out of her way and opened her mouth to tell Law to watch out, but it was too late. the marine had pulled himself up enough to drive his sword through Law's stomach, making the pirate stop and stare down at the wound in shock.

"Die pirate scum!"

The marine said, lifting his gun to Law's face and moving his finger to pull the trigger, but it never got that far. Katrina jumped over a marine's head and used him as leverage to launch herself throught the air until she landed beside Law. She grabbed the back of his blood stained hoodie and yanked him back before charging forward with daggers in hand and cutting the marine to bits. First his hands, effectively making him drop his gun, then his arms, then slicing intricate designs across his chest with flicks of her wrists before finally slicing his throat and kicking his body in the opposite direction of his head after she cut it off. She could feel the marine's blood splattering over her body and dripping down her face and other less pleasant places, but pushed the feeling aside as she turned her attention to a rather shocked looking Law.

"You're wounded pretty bad hun, think you'll be alright enough to help me get us out of this?"

She asked, glancing around at the remaining marines.

"Only if you agree to join my crew when we do."

He said, making Katrina's eyes snap back to him. She studied him for a few minutes before smiling.

"We'll see babe, we'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

_Last time: H_ _e said, making Katrina's eyes snap back to him. She studied him for a few minutes before smiling._

_"We'll see babe, we'll see."_

* * *

Present:

Katrina saw movement behind Law and without waiting for his approval, grabbed his hoodie again and yanked him to the side just in time to avoid having him run through a second time.

"Fucking marines."

She growled in annoyance before stabbing the marine the marine that had been foolish enough to charge at them and kicking him away from her with a frown.

"You know, if you're just gonna be in the way you can sit this one out."

She said to Law as she spun on her heel to dodge the attack of another gutsy marine.

"And let you have all the fun?"

Was the response she got and she turned to look at him to see him get showered in blood from the marines he'd just cut down.

"Care to make this a lil more interesting hun?"

Katrina asked as she crouched down to avoid getting shot in the head.

"How so?"

Law asked as he dragged his sword across a marine's chest.

"Simple, we make this a game."

Katrina said as she sidestepped one marine only to have to do a quick split to keep her head because of another who she wound up kicking in the chest and making him stumble away from her before she got to her feet again.

"The one with the most kills by the end of this can ask anything of the other player and they have to comply."

She said as she grabbed a marine's hand and twisted it so his gun dropped to the ground. She pulled him towards her and spun on her heel, dragging her dagger across his throat as she did so and watched as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Katrina looked up from the dead marine and smiled at the look on Law's face. It wasn't shock, or horror, it was something else that she couldn't really place, but at the moment she didn't mind.

"Let's play then shall we?"

Law said with a smile of his own before creating what looked like a mini tornado in the palm of his hand as he turned to face the marines that still surrounded them.

* * *

Law moved his hands, rearranging parts of marines' bodies inside the dome he'd created.

"You have to actually kill them to win."

The Heart Pirate captain heard a female voice say from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Kat standing in a circle of dead marines, her hand currently thrust through the chest of the one standing in front of her. She pulled out her hand and held something up after having pushed the marine away.

"That makes ten for me, how many do you have hun?"

She asked and Law frowned at the slight patronizing tone she used.

"The game isn't over yet."

He said before drawing his nodachi and slicing all the marines he had in his dome after he'd let it drop. He watched as their blood spewed onto the ground and heard their cries of agony.

Law had to admit, despite the circumstances, he was having a ball. Not only was he killing marines left and right and getting to hear their screams of pain, but if he won-no,  _when_  he won the little game Katrina had suggested, he'd not only gain a new crewmate, but would get to find out more about her. Like where she learned to fight the way she does. How she doesn't seem to mind being covered in blood, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it just about as much as he did. He was curious about other things as well. Like what had happened in her past that had made her go into a fear-induced state one moment, then an unemotional one when he had threatened her the next? She had said she travelled, but Law wanted to know where. She had also said she was left behind on the Archipelago by her old crew, he was curious about this crew and what would possibly have made them want to leave her behind? So many things the dark doctor wanted to know.

"Earth to Law."

Katrina's voice pulled Law from his thoughts and back to what was going on around him and he saw Katrina standing in front of him with a dagger pressed to a marine's throat who was currently begging for his life.

"P-Please, spare me."

The marine begged and Law saw Katrina's attention move from him to the marine.

"Now why would I do that when you tried to kill my partner? Do you realize how hard it is to play a game by yourself?"

She asked seriously and Law felt a smirk make its way onto his face at her comment before watching as she dragged her dagger across the marine's throat and letting him drop to the ground.

"Well, that makes thirty-two for me hun, what's your score?"

She asked as she looked back up at him and Law took the time to look her over. She was still wearing the same clothes she had been when he and his crew had gone to thank her for helping Bepo find them again, but now she and her clothes were splattered with blood. There was almost no part of her that  _wasn't_  covered in blood and Law felt something stir below his belt at the way it seemed to make her look even more appealing than before. Law was no stranger to the love of a woman, with his looks and reputation, he had women throwing themselves at him every time his crew set foot on an island for a long period of time. Of all the women Law had seen and laid with, none could compare to Katrina at this moment. She was ruthless in her kills, but still played around with her victims. She seemed to enjoy hearing the marines' scream and beg as much as he did and she had a wild glint in her blue-green eyes that made Law want to pin her down and tame her.

* * *

Katrina could tell Law was checking her out, simply by the way his cold, gray eyes scanned her body up and down. She didn't get the usual disgusted feeling that usually came with the looks she got from the men on the Archipelago she had been stuck on for the past three years. There was just something about the way he looked at her that was...different. He wasn't just looking at her body because she was a woman, it was like he was looking at her because she was his friend, his lover, just...his. She should have hated the possessive look in his eyes since the last person who had looked at her that way had abandoned her, but she still couldn't help it when her heart beat a little bit faster and heat rose to her cheeks.

"Law?"

Katrina asked after a while of silence and watched as Law seemed to snap back to his senses and his eyes came up to meet hers.

"Thirty-one."

He said, answering her earlier question. She smiled after that before taking a look around and the practically empty street they were currently standing in. There were no more marines standing, they were all littering the street with a variety of wounds inflicted either by Katrina or Law.

"Well hun, it would seem like I won our little game."

She said and watched as Law looked around for himself and smiled when he frowned just slightly.

"So it would seem."

He said and she could clearly tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't too happy about losing.

Katrina wiped off her daggers before tucking them back under her shorts. She looked up at the pirate captain infront of her and opened her mouth to say something when she saw him sway on his feet and ran to keep him upright without thinking about her actions for the second time that day.

"Woah there hun."

She said as she helped to keep him upright.

"I need to find my crew."

He said and Katrina frowned up at him.

"What you need is to get somewhere so I can bandage your wound. You're losin too much blood."

She said and didn't miss the look that crossed Law's face at her unintentional order.

"Don't you-"

Law started, but Katrina cut him off as she pulled his arm around her shoulders and held onto the hand that held his nodachi as she started to head the way she came.

"Don't order you around. I know, I know."

She said as she helped him walk towards the bridge leading to Grove 2.

Law didn't say anything as they passed the bridge and started walking through Grove 2. Katrina wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not considering the amount of blood he'd lost, but wasn't about to ask. She had almost gotten them to the bridge connecting Grove 2 to Grove 3 when Law collapsed, bringing her down to the ground with him.

"Dammit Law! What the hell were you thi-"

Katrina cut her rant short when she noticed the pirate captain beneath her was unconscious.

"You damn idiot."

Katrina mumbled to herself before she got to her feet. It really shouldn't have surprised her that he lost consciousness with all the blood he lost, but he couldn't have chosen a better time to do so?

With a sigh, Katrina knelt down behind Law's head and picked him up from under his arms and started to drag him. She had to stop a couple times because he'd drop his sword and she had to pick it up for him. After the fourth time she just strapped it to her back again and started dragging him again. After a couple of hours she stopped and fell back on her ass with an exasperated sigh.

"You are goin to owe me  _big_ time you heavy ass son of a bitch."

Katrina said as she tried to regain her breathing. For someone so skinny, Law was pretty heavy. She just chocked it up to his inner fat kid loving to eat.

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna be able to drag you all the way back to your sub."

Katrina said as she got to her feet again. She looked around until she spotted a building set apart from the others in Grove 2 that was close to the bridge.

"Perfect."

She said to herself before starting to drag Law again. It didn't take long to get him inside and she was relieved to see the place was empty of any people. She shut the door behind her with her foot before dragging Law over to the bed that was pushed against the wall in the corner. She stopped beside it when she realized she was going to have to pick him up in order to get him on the bed.

"Oh you are goin' to owe me big time babe."

Katrina said before picking Law up the best she could. She managed to get his top half on the bed, but it started to fall when she lifted his feet. She cursed before pulling Law's upper half onto the bed and falling on top of him for the second time. She blushed as she sat up, only to blush more when she realized she was practically straddling Law's waist.

_Thank Gods he's unconscious._

She thought to herself before she got to her feet and searched for some bandages. She found some and moved back to the bed to see she was going to have to take Law's clothes off to be able to get to his wound. With a sigh and a blush present on her face, Katrina set the medical supplies she'd found down and started to take off the pirate captain's hoodie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just so people know, though I think it obvious, I'm not leaving off the g's when typing Kat's speech, that's how she talks.

_Last time:_

_Thank Gods he's unconcious._

_She thought to herself before she got to her feet and searched for some bandages. She found some and moved back to the bed to see she was going to have to take Law's clothes off to be able to get to his wound. With a sigh and a blush present on her face, Katrina set the medical supplies she'd found down and started to take off the pirate captain's hoodie._

* * *

Present:

Katrina could feel her face burning the entire time she bandaged Law's abdomen. The wound had missed his organs, but just barely, but the fact the marine's sword had gone in one side and out the other meant a lot of bloodloss for the currently unconscious pirate captain lying on the bed infront of Katrina.

"Done."

Katrina said with a sigh of relief as she stepped back and slumped down against the wall across from the bed the Heart Pirate captain currently occupied. Katrina had to admit, Law had one hell of a body on him. Once she got his hoodie off she was greeted by the sight of the tanned and extremely toned upper body of one Trafalgar Law. The blush was  _still_  on her face from when she had to clean and bandage his wound. Now she was left with her thoughts as she waited for either Law to wake up, which she knew probably wouldn't happen any time soon, or the Heart Pirates to find them.

Katrina sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. She thought over the events that had happened in the past forty-eight and some hours. She met a lost polar bear who could speak, helped him find his crew, went back to the brothel after a day of pickpocketing, the crew the polar bear belonged to came to thank her and she met Trafalgar Law, she got beat around and nearly raped by her boss, got saved by the captain of the Heart Pirates, woke up in the infirmary in his submarine, cooked all of them a meal and met the rest of the crew after Law threatened her for telling him to eat his food, talked to Law about what happened once she blacked out, had an oh-so-wonderful trip down memory lane to her childhood, got threatened by Law again, left and took another glorious couple of trips down memory lane again about her old pirate crew, got caught up in helping the Heart Pirates with the marines, stopped a marine from raping one of said pirates, get an offer to join a pirate crew, played a killing game with Law, dragged his unconscious and bleeding body to a secluded area to rest, and the day still wasn't even over.

Katrina sighed again as she closed her eyes. She had her freedom now, but what was she going to do with it now? Set out on her own? That idea had no appeal to the brunette haired girl at all. She could always sneak onto a merchant ship until they dock at a different island and start over, but even that idea didn't seem to be what she really wanted. Katrina knew what she wanted. She wanted to find her old crew, her old captain, and demand an explanation as to why they abandoned her after everything they had been through together. Why  _he_  had abandoned her after everything.

Katrina opened her eyes and looked over at the sleeping form of the North Blue native and chuckled slightly to herself.

"It seems like you just got yourself a new crewmate hun. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Katrina said aloud before closing her eyes again.


	18. Chapter 18

_Last time:_ _Katrina opened her eyes and looked over at the sleeping form of the North Blue native and chuckled slightly to herself._

_"It seems like you just got yourself a new crewmate hun. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."_

_Katrina said aloud before closing her eyes again._

* * *

Present:

Somewhere in Grove 5 Bepo was standing infront of a signpost, trying to figure out which way to go. Somehow, after having given Katrina his captain's sword, he had gotten lost...again. He had tried to pick up on either one of their scents, but all he was getting was the perfume from this shop, or the food from that restaurant, or even the smell of the animals in the cages in the back of a live entertainment building. He was completely and utterly lost...again.

"I need to find captain and Kat..."

Bepo said aloud to himself as he continued to study the signs hanging above his head.

"...but where do I look?"

He wondered as he pondered going back to the sub to see if they had gone there. He was sure by now both had finished off the marines that had been foolish enough to try and ambush his captain. However, there was something in the back of the polar bear's mind that was telling him they weren't there, and thus was the source of his current dilemma. He didn't know if he should head back to the sub and wait or set out to search for his captain and Katrina.

After a few more minutes of contimplation, Bepo decided to head back towards Grove 1 and see if he could pick up on either his captain's or Katrina's scent. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd run into the rest of the crew along the way.

* * *

Nikkicha frowned as she looked around. She was trying her best to ignore the yells coming from behind her as Penguin and Shachi fought about which way they should go. Penguin said they should look around Grove 1 through 3 for their captain while Shachi said they should go back to the sub and wait for Law to return on his own. All their yelling was managing to do was give the blonde mechanic a headache while she tried to figure out where they had wound up. After Katrina had taken off towards Grove 1 and Bepo ran ahead to give the brunette haired girl their captain's sword they had managed to get lost amongst the mangrove trees that made up the Archipelago.

"We should keep going!"

Penguin yelled.

"No, we should go back to the sub!"

Shachi yelled and Nikkicha could hear both boys trying to outshout the other and could feel her headache started to get worse. She lifted a hand to her temple and tried to rub it away, but with the constant yelling of her crewmates behind her, it wasn't really doing much good. After a couple more minutes of yelling, the blonde couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you two just shut up already!?"

She snapped and both boys instantly shut their mouths and stared wide-eyed at her.

"What we're going to do is find captain Law and see what he wants us to do next. If either of you have a problem with that, then you can go back to the sub and deal with the captain when he asks why you didn't look for him and wait for his orders before going back."

Nikkicha said and from the looks on both Penguin and Shachi's faces she knew they weren't going to be going back to the sub anytime soon.

"Alright then, let's get going."

She said before leading the way through whatever Grove they were on, hoping to find a bridge leading to another one so they could figure out just where they were and hopefully, find out which way they needed to be going.

* * *

Katrina opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times in confusion when all she saw was darkness. It wasn't until she heard the sound of the nighttime animals on the Archipelago that she realized night had fallen and she had fallen asleep at some point.

She slowly got to her feet with the help of the wall so as not to run into anything and stayed put as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked around and could make out a few things in the dark, like the stack of boxes in one corner, the desk littered in glasses, books, papers, and other garbage, the bowl of medical supplies she had used on Law earlier while the sun was still out, and finally, she could make out Law's figure still lying on the bed.

Katrina slowly and quietly made her way over to the bed, being careful not to run into anything in the dark as she went, and stopped right beside Law's unconcious form. She could hear his deep, steady breaths and sighed in relief that he didn't have a fever from his wound like she had thought he would. She saw a window above the bed and stretched over Law to open it. She got it halfway open before it got stuck and she had to jimmy it a little, almost losing her balance in the process, but she managed to get it fully open and a ray of moonlight spilled out into the room making it easier to see.

The blue-green eyed girl frowned when she saw the blood-soaked bandaged around Law's abdomen and grabbed the scissors and roll of bandages from the bowl she'd set them in and set about cutting off the old, soiled bandages, then wrapping fresh bandages around him after having put some medicine on the wound. She threw the soiled bandages in the bowl to throw away later before she pulled the chair from the desk over by the bedside and collapsing in it. She felt better being close to her new captain in case something went wrong, he was still injured after all.

After a few minutes of sitting in the relatively dark room, Katrina's eyes started to droop again and it wasn't long before they closed completely and she was out again. The fight with the marines had taken more out of her than she had thought since it had been about three years since she'd last been in an actual fight. Besides, she had no idea how long it would take for Law to wake up, so what was the harm in getting some rest before then?


	19. Chapter 19

_Last time: After a few minutes of sitting in the relatively dark room, Katrina's eyes started to droop again and it wasn't long before they closed completely and she was out again. The fight with the marines had taken more out of her than she had thought since it had been about three years since she'd last been in an actual fight. Besides, she had no idea how long it would take for Law to wake up, so what was the harm in getting some rest before then?_

* * *

Present:

Law groaned as he opened his eyes. Immediately he noticed he wasn't where he had been when he'd lost conciousness. The softness of the bed beneath him and the ceiling he could make out in the moonlight was enough to tell him that. The question on the dark doctor's mind though, was where exactly had he just woken up?

The North Blue native slowly sat up and didn't miss the dull ache in his abdomen when he did so. He looked down, expecting to see a gaping, bleeding wound he'd have to take care of only to blink in surprise when he saw his abdomen was bandaged. He looked around in confusion until he saw a figure sitting in a chair beside the bed. He had tensed, ready to fight until he recognized them. With the moonlight spilling into the room from the window above the bed, he could make out Katrina's sleeping form. Her light brown hair had fallen to shield half of her face and her arms were crossed under her breast, briefly drawing Law's attention to them before he shifted his gaze to look at the rest of her.

Dried blood was the main thing he saw at first, but as he looked closer, the dark doctor noticed the slight dark circles around Katrina's eyes, the fact she seemed a little too thin, and the way that, even in her sleep, she seemed to look sad. Law had noticed it before when he had seen her first walk into the galley of his sub, but something in Katrina's eyes told Law that she was sad despite her trying her best to hide it. It was just another thing about her that Law wanted to know about.

Law got to his feet and walked over to the bowl of medical supplies he could see in the moonlight and shifted through the scissors, medical tape, bandages, and alcohol until he found a needle and thread. He sterilized both before unwrapping his abdomen and started to stitch his wound closed. He managed to do the front without trouble, it was stitching the one in the back that was a little tricky, but he still managed and threw away the rest of the thread after putting away the rest of the medical supplies. He was in the middle of tossing out the bandages he's pulled off when he noticed the soiled bandages in the bowl from before. He threw both away and washed his hands and was surprised to see that wherever they were it seemed to be a residental home full of boxes as if the previous inhabitants had planned on moving and just left their things behind.

The dark doctor walked back over to the bed he'd previously occupied and sat down before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and running his fingers through his hair. It was only then that he realized his hat was missing. He started to look around for it when he heard Katrina say something in her sleep, drawing his attention to the sleeping girl.

"Captain..."

She mumbled in her sleep and Law frowned at the fact she was dreaming of her old crew. He was about to get up to look for his stuff when Katrina said something else.

"Why'd you leave me?"

She asked and Law saw something slide down her cheek and glisten in the moonlight and his frown deepened as he picked up his hat from where it had fallen to the floor and placed it on his head.

* * *

Katrina opened her eyes and could feel the tears sliding down her face because of her dream. She had dreamt of the night she spent with her captain before her and her old crew landed on the Archipelago. He had been so loving and caring, and even though they hadn't slept together because Katrina didn't want to go that far, he had been kind to her. Then she remembered going to the brothel with her crew, then waking up to find them gone.

"Dammit."

She mumbled to herself as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and schooled her expression before turning to check on her new captain, only to jump and fall out of the chair with a surprised squeal when she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees, fingers crossed, and hat on his head, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"What the hell Law!? Do you enjoy giving people heart attacks!?"

She yelled at him when she got back to her feet. She saw him lift his head so she could see his eyes and expected him to say something smart. So when he said what he did, she wasn't prepared for it.

"What happened between you and your old crew Miss Katrina?"

Katrina blinked in surprise at his sudden question. She was going to ignore him and not answer, but then remembered she'd decided to join his crew and call him her captain. If she was going to be a part of his crew, he deserved to know about her past.

"They left me on this Archipelago with a debt I've had to work off. I've been here for three years and was halfway done payin back the debt when Jericho tried what he did in the storage room and you killed him."

She said with a sigh before sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed Indian style and her hands in her lap.

"How did you pay off your debt?"

Law asked and Katrina looked up at him like he was an idiot for asking.

"Jericho tried to make me one of his whores, but I told him I'd die before bein a whore. The way I got the money I needed was pickpocketing and stealing valuable items and sellin them."

She said, her eyes staring into Law's and waiting for whatever other questions he had.

"Why did you help Bepo find us again?"

He asked and Katrina frowned at his question, but answered none-the-less.

"I had already finished my rounds for the day and didn't want to go back to the brothel just yet. I saw him standing under the signs lookin lost and just couldn't leave him there."

She said and saw Law nod. Silence fell between them and Katrina started to wonder what was going through Law's mind now. She couldn't read anything in his eyes and was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze until he spoke again and broke the silence.

"Who was the captain of your old crew and how long had you been with them?"

Katrina froze at his question. She knew he would ask, but that didn't mean she wanted to answer it, but she would.

"My old captain's name was Loki Collingham an-"

She said and Law cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Of the Swift Pirates?"

He asked and Katrina nodded before continuing.

"He was my captain and I had been with them for two years ever since Loki had offered me a way to leave my home. I took his offer without a second thought."

She said and looked away from Law's eyes, not wanting to see the look in his eyes as she told him of her old crew.

"At first I stayed away from the crew, but stayed by Loki's side since he took me away from my home. We had docked at an island and I was surrounded and wouldn't have been able to fight them all and survive. The crew risked their lives to get me out of there and after that didn't give me the option of stayin away from them. They had become my friends, my crew, my family and for two years it was great. I had become Loki's first mate and I thought I'd never have to worry about things again."

Katrina said before clenching her hands together and digging her nails into the palms of her hands and fighting back her tears.

"Then we docked here at the Archipelago and Loki said we were going to celebrate before entering the New World. We all drank and partied and I was the last to pass out, or at least that's what I thought. Truth was my entire crew was acting and once I was out they all left and went back to the ship. My captain, the one man I trusted after everything I had gone through back home, the one person I trusted the most and thought cared left me simply because he didn't think I could handle those we'd face in the New World. He left me behind without so much as an explanation or even a goodbye. My family, who I had laughed with, fought with, and cared for left me without a second thought simply because captain told them to."

Katrina said and could feel her eyes stinging with tears again and hung her head so her bangs hid her eyes.

"Did that answer your question hun?"

She asked, refusing to look up at her new captain.

"So what's your answer Miss Katrina?"

Law said and Katrina's head snapped up in his direction in confusion. Hadn't she just answered his question? She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when he spoke again.

"Will you join my crew?"

He asked with a small smirk and Katrina couldn't help but laugh at his confidence before smiling just slightly.

"If that's what you want,  _captain._ "


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Kiteria:_ I know some chapters are insanely short, but that's just how they ended up. This story has more to come, let me know what you guys and gals think. I like doing shoutouts, but can't with no reviewers T.T Either way, I hope you enjoy the updates! Oh, and I'll update in five chapter intervals when I get a chance until I fully move my story over from Fanfiction.net hope you all like the updates!

_Last time: "So what's your answer Miss Katrina?"_

_Law said and Katrina's head snapped up in his direction in confusion. Hadn't she just answered his question? She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when he spoke again._

_"Will you join my crew?"_

_He asked with a small smirk and Katrina couldn't help but laugh at his confidence before smiling just slightly._

_"If that's what you want,_ captain _."_

* * *

Present:

"Nikkiiiiii!"

Nikkicha tried to ignore Shachi and Penguin as they whined for what had to have been the millionth time that day as they walked through Grove 5. They had finally made it back to the Grove closest to where their captain was, but if her crewmates didn't shut up she was going to kill them and tell their captain it was an accident.

"Nikkiiiii!"

Shachi and Penguin called again and she sighed in annoyance.

"What?"

She asked as they crossed the bridge connecting Grove 5 and 4 together.

"Can we rest for a bit, please?"

Penguin asked and the blonde sighed again before looking at her crewmates to see how tired they looked.

"Fine, but only for a couple of minutes."

She said and blinked in shock when they both collapsed to the ground with relieved sighs.

"God you two are out of shape."

She said as she sat down on the edge of the bridge to rest for a bit.

"No we're not, you're just a slavedriver!"

Shachi shouted at her and she glared at the brunette haired male before sighing. She was too tired to deal with him right now. She just wanted to find the rest of her crew and get back to the sub.

* * *

Bepo sighed as he walked around Grove 5. He would have already been back on Grove 1, but he kept getting distracted by things he saw as he walked around. Like now for instance, he was watching as some people performed using some of the Archipelago's soap bubbles. It was when everyone was clapping and the wind picked up that Bepo picked up on the smell of lemons and oranges with a hint of engine grease. He knew that scent, it belonged to Nikkicha.

The furry member of the Heart Pirates made his way towards the bridge between the Grove he was on and the next and smiled when he saw three familiar figures.

"Nikkicha! Penguin! Shachi!"

He called out as he got closer and all three people turned at the sound of their names only to blink in surprise when they saw Bepo.

"Bepo!"

Penguin and Shachi called together as they got to their feet and Nikkicha smiled at him.

"You got lost again didn't you Bepo?"

The blonde mechanic asked and Bepo apologized as he looked down at his feet.

"Don't apologize!"

All three of them yelled at him and Bepo just apologized again before lifting his head and looking around.

"You haven't found captain yet?"

He asked and when they all shook their heads he sighed.

"Think you can find them with that nose of yours?"

Nikkicha asked and Bepo nodded before trying to pick up their captain's and Katrina's scents off the air. He blinked in surprise when he smelled the scent of Cherry Blossoms and Apples, that he'd only smelled when Katrina was around, mixed in with the scent of blood; his captain's blood.

* * *

Law stood up and pulled on his hoodie.

"Here."

The Heart Pirate captain looked up at the sound of Katrina's voice to see her holding out his nodachi. It took it with a nod before walking out of the building they had been in with Katrina right behind him. He had explained how he knew about her old crew and she had told him that she wanted to eventually find her old crew and captain and confront them about what they did. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but so long as she didn't plan on going back to her old crew he would allow it.

"Do you think Bepo and the others are okay?"

Katrina's question earned a confused look from the pirate captain.

"They were right behind me in coming to find you after Nikkicha told us of the ambush the marines had planned for you."

She explained and Law simply shrugged. He knew his crew and he knew they were fine. He also knew that they were probably trying to find him as they speak.

"They know how to find me."

He said as they started walking around the Grove they were on. Law didn't remember much after having passed the first bridge connecting the first two Groves.

"What do you mean they know how to-"

Katrina started to ask, but was cut off by a chorus of voices all yelling one word.

"Captain!"

Both Law and Katrina turned to see Nikkicha, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo running towards them. They all stopped infront of the duo and Bepo's nose twitched as he sniffed at his captain to make sure he was okay.

"Oh my Gods that's so cute!"

Katrina shouted, causing all of the Heart Pirates, captain included, to look at her confused until she suddenly glomped Bepo which scared the poor polar bear.

"Uhh...Miss Katrina, I think you're scaring my first mate."

Law said and Katrina turned to look at him with a frown, but still let go of Bepo and stepped back with a mumbled apology.

"Captain, what do you want us to do now?"

Penguin asked and Law turned to look at the rest of his crew as he let his sword rest against his shoulder.

"We'll head back to the sub for now, but we have somewhere to be tomorrow."

He said as he started walking and leading the way back to the sub.

Bepo noticed that Katrina was walking with them and asked why. Law explained that she had agreed to join their crew and Katrina tried not to blush as all four members of the Heart Pirate crew looked at her in surprise. Law couldn't help but chuckle to himself, things were certainly getting interesting.


	21. Chapter 21

_Last time: Bepo noticed that Katrina was walking with them and asked why. Law explained that she had agreed to join their crew and Katrina tried not to blush as all four members of the Heart Pirate crew looked at her in surprise. Law couldn't help but chuckle to himself, things were certainly getting interesting._

* * *

Present:

Katrina followed Law and the crew back to where they had docked the sub and blinked in surprise when she finally got a good look at it. It was pretty big on the outside, but she knew it was bigger on the inside. She could see the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger painted on the side as well as the word 'DEATH'. The only thing she couldn't get past was the color.

"Who paints a submarine used by pirates canary yellow?"

She asked in disbelief. Penguin heard her question and laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Captain chose the color."

He said, pointing to their captain as he jumped aboard the vessel they were talking about. Katrina face-palmed and sighed.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

She asked as she let Penguin lead her onto the sub and down below deck, ignoring his laughter at her question.

Katrina looked around the galley and saw her new crew had assembled around the table and by the looks of things, Shachi and Nikkicha were arguing about something. Katrina simply took the empty seat beside Bepo, missing the look her new captain was giving her because she'd sat between them.

"We never got the chance to get something to eat!"

Shachi shouted as he stood up and banged his hands on the tabletop.

"I can easily whip something up!"

Nikkicha shouted back.

"And kill us all? No thank you! I'd rather drink the toilet water after Penguin's used it than eat something you make!"

Shachi said, ignoring Penguin's shout of protest at being pulled into this and ducking to avoid the cast-iron skillet that had been thrown his way.

"Come again?"

Nikkicha asked as she advanced towards one of the two navigators on board.

"You heard me."

Shachi said, not realizing the danger he was in until it was too late. Katrina and the rest of the Heart Pirates could only watch as Nikkicha launched herself across the table and started choking Shachi.

"Umm, is this normal?"

Katrina asked to no one in particular as she watched Shachi pull Nikkicha's hair, earning a cry of pain from the blonde mechanic before she pulled out a wrench and started hitting him with it.

"Actually, yes."

Bepo said, answering her question and Katrina blinked in surprise as she saw two of her new crewmates roll around on the ground, beating the crap out of each other and throwing insults back and forth. She was going to ask if they should do something to stop them when a loud grumble sounded through the room making everyone freeze. It sounded again and they all looked in the direction it came from to see Law sitting at the end of the table, his hat pulled down to shadow his eyes.

"What? I'm hungry."

He said simply and no one said anything in response or even moved, until his stomach growled again and Katrina started giggling.

* * *

Law glanced over at the newest member of his crew when she started laughing and narrowed his eyes just slightly.

"Something amusing Miss Katrina?"

He asked and Katrina looked over at him with a smile as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Not really."

She said, and it would have been convincing had she not started laughing again. Penguin and the others were waiting to see what their captain would do.

"Just for that Miss Katrina, I've decided to make  _you_  the crew's new cook."

Law said and smiled at the look on Katrina's face after he'd said it.

"M-Me?"

She asked and Law ignored the cheers from the rest of his crew and leaned across the table until his face was only a few inches from hers.

"Yes, you."

He said before pulling away and leaning back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

"So if you wouldn't mind."

He said and watched in amusement as Katrina got to her feet and walked into the kitchen and started cooking. His smile widened when he saw the pink tint to her cheeks.

_Interesting._

He thought to himself as he turned his attention to the rest of his crew while waiting for their food.

* * *

Katrina could feel her face burning and cursed her new captain for being the cause of it. How was she suppose to know he was suddenly going to make her the crew's cook and get so close to her face.

"What are you making Katrina?"

A voice asked and Katrina looked up from the vegetables she was chopping to see Bepo standing on the other side of the counter.

"Well, considering you guys don't have much."

She said and didn't miss the depressed look on her furry companion's face at her words.

"I thought I'd make oven-roasted vegetables and salad."

Katrina said as she put the pan of vegetables in the oven and set the timer.

"We tried to restock, but we only managed to get so much."

Bepo said as Katrina started shredding lettuce for salads.

"I know hun, and it's fine. I'll do some shopping tomorrow unless Law says no."

She said and glanced over towards said person to see him shrug his shoulders which she took to be his approval.

"Would you care if I came along Katrina?"

Bepo asked as she finished with the lettuce and started moving the bowls over to the others.

"Bepo, what did I say about calling me my name?"

She asked as she set down Penguin, Shachi, and Nikkicha's salads and turned to get the rest only to have Bepo hand them to her.

"Huh?"

He asked confused and Katrina smiled at him as she turned and walked back into the kitchen to pull out the vegetables and cut the timer off.

"I told you, call me Kat."

She said with a smile as she brought the pan over to the table and set it down in the middle.

"Dig in."

She said and the others wasted no time in doing just that. Katrina felt someone glaring at her and turned her attention to her captain to see a dark look on his face which made her sigh.

"Please."

She added as an afternote and shook her head when Law finally started eating. She couldn't understand his problem with being given orders, but she guessed she'd just have to ask one of the others and see if they knew.

After everyone had eaten and Shachi was volunteered to do dishes, Katrina finally realized something that had t crossed her mind yet.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

She asked as she saw Nikkicha and Penguin walk off. One going to the engine room, the other to his room.

"Come on."

Law said as he got to his feet and started walking down the hall. Katrina got up and ran to catch up to him.

They walked in silence and Katrina wondered where Law was leading her when he suddenly stopped outside a room.

"Law?"

She asked confused until he opened the door and motioned for her to walk inside. She did as he said and walked inside the room only to stop once there. Shelves of books lined the wall, a bed under a porthole window, a desk with a lamp and other things pushed against the far wall and a rug on the floor.

"I had Bepo clear out the boxes and move them to the storage room downstairs."

Law said, snapping Katrina out of her state of shock. She turned to look at her captain to see him smiling at her.

"My room is right across the hall, my office is beside my room, and the infirmary is down the hall back towards the galley. If you need anything, you can usually find me in those three places."

He said before turning and walking out the door.

"Get some sleep Kat, we have someplace important to be in the morning."

He said before walking out and closing the door after him.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Last time:_ _"My room is right across the hall, my office is beside my room, and the infirmary is down the hall back towards the galley. If you need anything, you can usually find me in those three places."_

_He said before turning and walking out the door._

_"Get some sleep Kat, we have someplace important to be in the morning."_

_He said before walking out and closing the door after him._

* * *

Present:

Katrina slowly opened her eyes as sunlight filtered into her room through the porthole above her bed. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair only to frown in disgust. She looked down at herself and her frown deepened. She had forgotten she was covered in blood when she'd laid down on the bed after Law had brought her to her room.

Her room.

At that thought Katrina got to her feet and took the time to walk around the room she was in and investigate it further. The books on the shelves along the walls were all filled with books and when she pulled one out and opened it up she saw they were all medical books which Katrina found slightly amusing, but also a bit of a letdown. She had a longing for books, she loved the way someone could lose themselves within their pages and be pulled into another world. She'd always been fond of books, even when she was a little girl back on her home island.

The thought of her home island was enough to make Katrina want to crawl back into bed and stay there. Instead she simply closed the medical book in her hand and slid it back in place before walking over to the desk. She opened the top drawer and saw pencil and paper inside, then opened the bottom and found it empty. Katrina walked over to one of the doors she hadn't seen last night when she was brought here and opened it to see a closet, one that she'd have to fill when she got some time. She walked over to the other door and opened it only to smile. Law had given her a room with a bathroom connected to it. She definitely needed to thank her captain, but first things first, she needed a shower.

* * *

Penguin walked into the galley with Shachi right beside him. The brunette yawned as Penguin pulled his hat on and both managed to stumble into their seats at the table. Shachi immediately slumped over and went back to sleep while Penguin looked around to see his captain was already in his usual spot drinking his coffee and Bepo had just shuffled in. The only ones missing were Nikkicha and Kat.

The navigator thought about the newest member of the crew. He was glad to not have to worry about the edibility of their food anymore, but he didn't know much else about her aside from her name and that she knew how to cook. Did any of them know anything about her?

"I'm huuuuungry!"

Penguin looked up at the sound of a female voice to see Nikkicha walk into the room and sit down across from Shachi. He ignored the way she looked at him and glanced down at his sleeping friend. He knew how his friend felt about their mechanic, it was one of the reasons he was so quick to argue with her, but Penguin also knew how Nikkicha felt about him and he couldn't help but sigh. If only she would like Shachi instead, things would be so much easier then.

"Caaaaptaaain! I'm huuungryyy!"

Nikkicha whined and Penguin couldn't help but chuckle slightly as the blonde's childish side came out. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had liked the blonde mechanic ever since she joined three years ago, but as soon as he found out his friend liked her he pushed his feelings for her aside and chose instead to try and help hook them up.

"Where's Kat?"

Bepo asked and Penguin heard Law sigh.

"Penguin."

Law said and Penguin sat up straight, waiting to hear what his captain was going to say.

"Go wake up Kat, tell her we're hungry."

He said and Penguin nodded before getting to his feet and going to do as he was told.

Penguin knocked on Katrina's bedroom door, but got no response from the other side. He tried again and even called her name, but still got no response so he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He pushed it open about to walk inside to see if she was okay only to freeze at the sight infront of him. Katrina had a towel drapped over her shoulders and was in the middle of pulling up a pair of shorts when her head snapped in his direction. Nothing happened for a few minutes before Katrina's face turned beat red and she screamed for him to get out.

"S-S-Sorry!"

He shouted, but didn't move to leave.

"Get out!"

She screamed and threw a hairbrush at him but missed and Penguin looked from her face back to her chest and blushed making Katrina cover her chest and pick up a medical book.

"I said get out you pervert!"

She screamed as she chucked the book at his head and knocked him out into the hall. Penguin heard her walk over and slam the door and lifted himself up enough to see a medical book the size of a dog lying next to him on the floor.

He got up and stumbled back into the galley holding his head which earned him some confused looks from his crewmates and captain as he collapsed in his seat.

"What happened to you?"

Shachi asked as he woke up and looked at his friend. Penguin blushed a deep red and shook his head.

"Don't ask."

He said before turning to look at his captain.

"Medical books hurt."

He said as he rubbed his head where he'd been hit, only earning more confused looks.

"Penguin, what happened? Where is Kat?"

Law asked, halfway amused, halfway concerned. Penguin opened his mouth to try and find some way to explain when he was suddenly smacked in the face by the very medical book he'd left lying in the hallway outside Katrina's room.

"Say one word Penguin and I swear I'll strip you naked, slice you up, and dangle you above shark infested waters and watch as they jump and try to eat you."

Katrina threatened as she padded into the room before going into the kitchen and started to cook, sending a shiver running down Penguin's spine at her words.

* * *

Katrina walked into the galley just after Law had asked Penguin what happened. She smirked when she saw the color drain from Penguin's face after her threat before starting to cook breakfast. She was rather surprised to find the kitchen had already been stocked. Vegetables, eggs, bread, milk, meat, and more along with seasoning. She pulled out the eggs, some bacon, and sausage before starting to cook. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice her captain had walked into the kitchen and was standing right behind her until he spoke.

"What happened that has you threatening your crewmates so early in the morning?"

He asked and Katrina turned around with spatula in hand and on instinct went to slap him with it. Thankfully, Law caught her wrist before she could hit him and Katrina's eyes widened at the fact she'd almost whacked her captain.

"First threatening your crewmates, now assaulting your captain. You're a rather violent person in the morning Kat."

He said and Katrina blushed at the way her nickname sounded coming from him.

"Sorry Law."

Katrina apologized and it wasn't until something started smoking and she turned to try and keep the sausage from burning that Law let her go. She tried her best to ignore the fact that her captain was leaning against the counter, watching her cook. She cut everything off when she finished and turned to head to the table when Law grabbed her wrist again and pulled her out of the room.

"Hey! Where are we going!?"

Katrina asked as she tried to get her hand back, but Law's grip was relentless and she had no choice but to follow after him as he dragged her into the infirmary. He pushed her inside first and closed the door after himself, blocking off her only exit.

"Law, what the hell!? I wanted to eat so I could get some clothes when Bepo and I went shoppin'. Someone already restocked the kitchen, but I still need clothes."

Katrina said as she crossed her arms under her chest and glared up at her captain. She just couldn't get a good read on his character.

"What happened when I sent Penguin to wake you up?"

He asked and Katrina's face instantly lit up at the reminder of her crewmate walking in on her as she was getting dressed.

"N-Nothin'."

She said, averting her eyes away from her captain's.

"Don't lie to me Kat."

He said and Katrina mentally flinched at the serious tone of his voice before sighing.

"He walked in on me when I was gettin dressed okay? Can I go eat now?"

She asked as she frowned at the medicine cabinet she had chosen to look at. When she suddenly heard Law laughing she glared up at him.

"Hey, don't laugh, it wasn't funny!"

She whined and that only seemed to make him laugh that much harder, despite the fact she had told him to do something.

"I was right."

He said in between his laughter, making Katrina look at him confused as she saw him open the door.

"You'll definitely make things more interesting around here."

He said as he walked out and Katrina glared at the back of her captain's head as she followed him back into the galley. Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

Law walked back into the galley and on his way to get a plate of food, smacked Penguin upside the head and ignored him when he asked what it was for. He also ignored the confused look Katrina sent his way as she sat down beside him and Bepo again.

"Bepo."

He said and once Law saw he had his furry friend's attention he continued.

"Once you and Kat are finished go with her back onto the island to get her some clothes, then meet us at the auction house."

He said as he finished his food and headed for his office. He had gotten word that the human slave traders had gotten ahold of something interesting and he wouldn't mind seeing just what this something was before they left.

* * *

Katrina stared after Law as he left, confused about his actions. He laughed when she told him Penguin had seen her half-way naked, then smacked Penguin without a word. She just couldn't understand her new captain.

"You ready Kat?"

Bepo asked, pulling Katrina from her thoughts and she nodded as she finished her last piece of bacon and got up to follow Bepo as he led the way out of the submarine and back onto the Archipelago.

"Why does Law want to go to the auction house?"

Katrina asked as she and Bepo started to walk around.

"Captain didn't say, he just said that that's where we'd be going today."

He said and Katrina frowned in thought as they walked into a store. Katrina laughed when Bepo froze at the racks and racks of clothes before them before grabbing his paw and dragging him to the section she knew had her size.

After a few hours of shopping, Katrina and Bepo walked towards Grove 1. Katrina had already put her clothes up and bought Bepo some fried fish in thanks for coming with her despite their captain's orders while she bought her some icecream.

"So Bepo, what do you think about me joining the crew?"

Katrina asked as they walked, licking her strawberry icecream cone.

"I don't mind. You seem really nice."

Bepo said and Katrina turned her head so she could look at her furry companion.

"You really don't mind?"

She asked and when he shook his head she couldn't help but smile.

"But because you're new your my subordinate."

He said and at that Katrina couldn't help but laugh.

"If that's what you want hun."

She said as she reached out and scratched him behind the ears. She wouldn't have been able to, but he leaned down for her and that made her smile.

"What happened this morning between you and Penguin that made you threaten him like you did?"

Bepo asked once they got to the auction house and Katrina nearly choked on the rest of her icecream cone at the sudden question.

"He walked in while I was gettin dressed and saw me half-naked."

She answered quietly, her face bright red and was shocked when she heard Bepo growl.

"So that's why captain smelled different when he came back into the room and smacked Penguin."

He said and Katrina stared at the polar bear confused, what did he mean Law smelled different?

"Whatever, let's get going before Law comes to collect us himself."

She said as she opened the door of the auction house and walked inside, Bepo following right after her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just so people know, Raindra does not solely belong to me, she was a co created OC between me and a friend.

_Last time: "So that's why captain smelled different when he came back into the room and smacked Penguin."_

_He said and Katrina stared at the polar bear confused, what did he mean Law smelled different?_

_"Whatever, let's get going before Law comes to collect us himself."_

_She said as she opened the door of the auction house and walked inside, Bepo following right after her._

* * *

Present:

Katrina looked around as Bepo closed the doors behind them and she felt herself freeze at the sound of all the people sitting inside the auction house chatting with one another about how much money they had and who they were wanting to buy and for what reasons. She suddenly felt sick at the thought of how so many people thought it was okay to just buy other people and deprive them of their freedom. She wasn't even aware of her nails digging into the palm of her hand and drawing blood until she heard Bepo's squeaky voice call her name in concern.

"Kat?"

Blue-green eyes blinked a couple of times before turning to meet the beady black eyes of the polar bear infront of them.

"Sorry Bepo."

Katrina said as she opened her palm and wiped the blood on her shorts.

"I'm fine."

She said and sent her furry companion a smile to try and reassure him though she wasn't too sure it did any good.

"Captain's this way."

Bepo said as he started to pull her towards the seats and she could see Penguin, Shachi, Nikkicha, and Law in a group a few seats down and as she let Bepo pull her along after him she saw a group of people in the back. There was an orange haired girl, a blonde haired man with a cigarette in his mouth, what looked to be a beast-man of sorts with a blue nose and a red hat with a white x on it, a blue haired guy wearing a floral overshirt and a speedo, a small orange starfish looking thing with a beanie, and an octopus-looking guy with spikey white hair. It was definitely an odd group, but what the orange haired girl said was what mainly got Katrina's attention.

"We're going to save you. Fortunately we have the treasure from Thriller Bark!"

Katrina wasn't too sure what they were talking about, but from the sounds of things it seemed like they wanted to save someone by buying them. She knew why they were going about it that way, what with the three Celestial Dragons in the room and the threat of the marines if they were to try and save whoever it was they were here for by force. Pretty smart of them actually.

"Kat!"

The sound of Bepo calling her name pulled Katrina from her thoughts and she turned to see the polar bear motioning her to join him and the rest of their crew. With a sigh she walked over and joined her crew, settling herself onto the seat next to her captain who she noticed was the only one sitting.

"So explain to me why we're here exactly."

She said as she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned back into the cushions of the bench-like seat she and her captain were in.

"I want to see what they have to offer."

Law answered and Katrina froze at that. They were here simply because Law wanted to see what a slave auction had to offer? Katrina could feel her anger rising and was going to open her mouth and tell her new captain just how much she couldn't stand his reason for being here when the lights dimmed and the auctioneer rambled on about the next 'item' before cutting on some lights and allowing a silhouette of a mermaid appear on stage, then pulled off the sheet covering the bowl and Katrina felt her eyes go wide. It was her first time seeing a mermaid and the fact that her first meeting with one was in an auction house made her dig her nails into her palm again. The fact she could hear the crowd cheering and shouting about how much of a  _prize_  it would be to  _buy_ the mermaid didn't help quell her anger any.

The auctioneer asked for a price and Katrina could hear the girl from the group in the back say they had 200 million to spend to get the mermaid back so it seemed she was right in guessing they were here to save someone. Who would have guessed it would be a mermaid?

"I'll booy it for 500 millioon beli!"

A voice said and Katrina glared at the place she knew it had come from. The Celestial Dragon Charlos. That dumbass bastard had come to Jericho's brothel many a time and tried to buy her, but Jericho would always convince him to buy someone else. Katrina had to admit, for such a dick, Jericho had made sure she remained his. Not that she would have let Charlos buy her anyways, she couldn't  _stand_  the Celestial Dragons and on more than one occasion had thought about punching one in the face.

"Well then, thank you for your attention up until now."

The auctioneer said and Katrina ground her teeth together to keep from saying something that would undoubtedly get not only herself in a lot of trouble, but her new crew as well and something told her that Law wouldn't be too happy if she caused them trouble with a smart remark.

"The main prize this time, the mermaid Caimie, goes to the World Noble, Saint Charlos for the price of 500 million beli!"

He said and Katrina growled at not being able to do anything.

"It's...a deal!"

The auctioneer said as he slammed the little gavel down, but as he did an explosion came from the back and Katrina turned with everyone else to see something come flying into the auction house and crash into the crowd a few feet away from her and the rest of her crew. As the smoke cleared she couldn't believe the sight infront of her. A boy with a blue, sleeveless shirt, shorts, and a straw hat looked around before shouting about landing better to someone. It was only then that Kat saw the flying fish lying unconscious amongst the rubble left from the seats some people had previously been sitting in.

She watched as a guy with green hair cut short around his head and three swords tucked into his belt walked over to the boy with the straw hat holding his head and started arguing with him before asking where they were. She couldn't believe someone would actually crash into the auction house like that, the thought almost made her laugh.

"Dammit Luffy!"

A female voice said and Katrina froze as she recognized that voice.

"It can't be."

She whispered to herself before turning around in her seat get a better look only for her eyes to go wide at the woman standing next to the swordsman. Midnight blue hair to the middle of her back, slim figure, slightly tanned skin, slate gray eyes that reminded Kat of storm clouds. She was wearing a pair of black pants that hugged her hips and a dark blue bikini-like top that tied behind her neck, but there was no doubt in Katrina's mind of who this woman was.

"Raindra."

She whispered in disbelief and missed the confused look her captain sent her as she was up out of her seat and across the room faster than anyone could blink.

* * *

Raindra glared at her captain for having decided it would be a bright idea to crash the flying fish into the auction house.

"I thought you liked breaking things Raindra?"

He asked and Raindra could have face-palmed at her captain's idiocy.

"Not when I'm the one being used to break them!"

She snapped back and saw Luffy look down at his feet as if he was ashamed before he and Zoro got into an argument. Raindra could only sigh at her crewmates. They had come to save Caimie, not argue amongst themselves.

The blue haired woman opened her mouth to remind her captain and crew about their purpose of being here when she was suddenly knocked to the ground by something wrapping around her waist.

"What the he-Katrina!?"

Raindra asked in complete shock when she looked down and recognized the brown haired girl currently latched onto her. She grabbed hold of her arm before getting to her feet and bringing the girl with her only to get attacked again, this time staying on her feet.

"Rain!"

The girl shouted and Raindra couldn't help but laugh as she tried to push the girl off her only for her to latch onto her that much more. There was no doubt of who this girl was now. Only Kat could keep a hold of her like that.

"Hello Kat."

Raindra said with a smile as she reached down and ruffled her hair, making the brown haired girl finally pull away and reach up to fix her hair with a small pout.

"I see you haven't changed much."

Raindra said with a smile and saw Katrina's blue-green eyes meet her own gray ones and smile up at her.

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

She said as she dropped her hands back to her side, having already fixed her hair.

"Oh really now?"

Raindra asked with a smile as she put her hands on her hips and looked her friend over from head to toe. She saw how Katrina had grown up since the last time she'd seen her. Her hair was longer, her body more filled out like a woman's should be, and she saw her choice in clothes had changed. She also seemed more mature than the last time she'd seen her and couldn't help but wonder what had caused the change in her friend.

"Nope, still the same as the last time I saw you."

She said with a smirk and couldn't help but laugh when Katrina started arguing with her.

"That's not true and you know it! I've grown up in the four years we've been apart!"

She shouted and Raindra couldn't help but laugh again.

"I was only teasing you Kat, I know you've grown."

Raindra said as she pulled her friend close to her and hugged her.

"It's real good seeing you again."

She said before pulling away and smiling at her friend.

"It really is."

She said and didn't miss the smile that split Katrina's face because of it. It was then that Raindra noticed Katrina was by herself and not folded into her captain's side like she was the last time she had seen her. Now that Raindra looked around, she couldn't see any of the Swift Pirates anywhere, so then why was Kat here by herself?

"I don't see any of the guys, you come here alone or something Kat?"

Raindra asked and missed the way Katrina froze at her question.

"Did you and your captain have another fight? You know I could always talk to Loki about how to treat his girlfri-"

"They're not here!"

Katrina shouted, cutting Raindra off midsentence and this time she didn't miss her friend's reaction. All the color was gone from Katrina's face and it seemed like she was trying not to cry. Raindra didn't know what had made her friend react that way, but she didn't like it. She opened her mouth to ask Katrina to explain when Luffy's voice suddenly filled the auction house.

"Caimie!"

The sound of her captain's voice had Raindra turning away from Katrina only to see Luffy running down the aisle between the seats in the auction house towards the stage. She sighed before turning back to her friend. At Katrina's confused face she sighed again.

"The goofball screaming and running towards the stage is my captain."

She informed her friend and didn't miss the shocked look on Katrina's face before both turned and saw Luffy trying to fight against Hachi's hold only resulting in the fishman blowing his cover and the crowd to start freaking out.

"God, you damn idiot."

Raindra said and actually did face-palm at her captain's actions. She was about to go restrain her captain when the voices of the crowd caught her attention and she saw people throwing things at Hachi and telling him to get lost. Before she could say or do anything she heard the worst sound in the world and watched in shocked silence as Hachi suddenly fell and rolled down the stairs a couple of times, blood dripping down the stairs from a wound in his chest.

"I hit it! I shot a fishman!"

Charlos started saying as he hopped around on the stairs behind Hachi and Raindra heard Nami shout their friend's name, but Raindra couldn't take her eyes off Hachi. She heard some of the people in the crowd say they were grateful Charlos shot Hachi and narrowed her eyes at their comments. She glared at the people in the crowd before turning her attention to Charlos who was singing about having an octopus-slave for free. She was about to walk up to the ugly little man and show him exactly what he just got for free when she saw Luffy start walking back up the steps towards him. She sighed in relief when she saw Hachi grab hold of Luffy, not because he had stopped him, but because he was still alive.

Raindra couldn't believe it when she heard Hachi ask Luffy not to touch Charlos because of what they'd all promised. She clenched her fists at her sides and glared at Charlos, ignoring Katrina asking what was going on. She could hear Hachi apologizing for causing trouble for them again and felt her eyes stinging with the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Damn fish! Even after I shot yoo, yoo keep on blabbering! Yoo're anooying!"

Charlos said and pointed his gun at Hachi again and before Raindra could move Luffy moved to protect Hachi. She didn't miss the look on her captain's face and knew that it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. She heard Charlos ask what was with the way Luffy was looking at him and saw him just stand up and start walking towards the Celestial Dragon. She wasn't too sure what her captain planned to do, but she was ready to start a fight if anything happened.

"Yoo are annoying too!"

Charlos said and shot at Luffy, but he just dodged the bullets as he got to the top of the stairs. Raindra's eyes widened when she realized what her captain was about to do, but before anyone could do anything Luffy punched Charlos in the face and sent him flying.

 


	24. Chapter 24

_Last time:_ _"Damn fish! Even after I shot yoo, yoo keep on blabbering! Yoo're anooying!"_

_Charlos said and pointed his gun at Hachi again and before Raindra could move Luffy moved to protect Hachi. She didn't miss the look on her captain's face and knew that it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. She heard Charlos ask what was with the way Luffy was looking at him and saw him just stand up and start walking towards the Celestial Dragon. She wasn't too sure what her captain planned to do, but she was ready to start a fight if anything happened._

_"Yoo are annoying too!"_

_Charlos said and shot at Luffy, but he just dodged the bullets as he got to the top of the stairs. Raindra's eyes widened when she realized what her captain was about to do, but before anyone could do anything Luffy punched Charlos in the face and sent him flying._

* * *

Present:

Law wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. Not Straw Hat punching one of the World Nobles, no that, he knew what to think and thought the boy to be equal parts insane as well as entertaining. No, the thing that he wasn't sure what to think of was how Katrina was acting with the blue haired woman in Straw Hat's crew. She was smiling and acting like she knew her from years past, he hadn't seen this side of Katrina and as interested in it as he was, he didn't like the fact that someone else had drawn it out of her. She was his new subject to poke and prod and see how she'd react.  _His._ No one elses.

He had picked up on the conversation between Katrina and the woman she had called Raindra and didn't like how Katrina had suddenly stopped the blue haired woman from saying something. It had something to do with Katrina's old crew, Law had heard that much, but the fact that Katrina had reacted so strongly made him frown. Unfortunately, thanks to Straw Hat, he didn't have the luxury or time to ponder things pertaining to Katrina and her friend any longer since a battle soon broke out inside the auction house.

Law was about to tell Katrina to come back when a bunch of guards surrounded her and her blue haired companion. He tensed and went to grab his nodachi when he heard the blue haired woman's voice.

"Tornado's Dance!"

Law looked up in time to see all the guards that had surrounded Katrina and her friend be lifted off the ground, spun around in mid-air before being tossed across the room. He couldn't help but blink in surprise before his eyes focused back on Katrina and he relaxed when he saw she was okay.

"Kat, you up for a little exercise?"

Law heard the blue haired woman ask as she stood facing the guards advancing on them from behind.

"I thought you'd never ask Rain."

Law heard Katrina say before seeing her draw her daggers and get into her fighting stance as she faced the guards advancing on them from the front. Before the Heart Pirate captain could even think of saying anything, both girls jumped the guard closest to them.

* * *

Raindra glanced over her shoulder at Katrina to see her cut her way through the guards like they were paper before turning her attention back to her own battle. She waved a hand and a rush of air blew back most of the guards, but more just took their place.

"Damn, they're like cockroaches."

She muttered to herself as she lifted her hand above her head and gathered energy into it. She smirked when she saw the guards all pause to watch her.

"Lightning Strike!"

She shouted as she brought her hand down and watched as all the guards standing in her way were electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"Amateurs."

She said before stepping over them and heading closer to the stage only to stop when she heard her captain's voice and looked up to see him and Sanji standing back to back on the stairs leading down to the stage after sending guards flying. They were jumped by more guards and just as Raindra was about to step in Zoro did.

"Duck!"

He said before unleashing his 36 Pound Cannon attack and she watched as a wave of energy flew from his sword, above both Luffy and Sanji's heads and cut down the guards that had attempted to jump them.

"YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

Both Sanji and Luffy shouted at Zoro in unison and Raindra rolled her eyes at their reaction.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

Zoro asked simply and Raindra tried not to laugh at that before she heard Luffy call her name.

"Raindraaa! Zoro tried to kill me again!"

He whined and Rainda simply shook hear head at her captain before walking down the stairs until she was standing next to Zoro and placed her hand on his shoulder, not missing the way he tensed at her touch.

"Well, he  _did_ warn you before he attacked."

She said and smirked at the look on Zoro's face and laughed when Sanji and Luffy both yelled at her about being too soft.

"Come on guys, focus here. We're here to save Caimie, remember?"

Raindra asked and sighed at how easily distracted her captain and crewmates were.

* * *

Katrina jumped over a couple of guards and landed ontop of the seats, keeping her balance with ease, the guards not so much.

"Haha, you guys'll have to do better than that if ya want to beat me."

She said with a smile and laughed when they lunged at her with their swords. She jumped out of the way and landed ontop of one of the seats a few feet back.

"Missed me."

She teased with a smile and smiled that much more when the guards charged at her out of enraged embarrassment. She threw one of her daggers at the guard in the front and he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, her dagger lodged in his throat.

"Gotcha!"

A guard yelled, suddenly appearing right infront of her and swinging his sword at her. Katrina backflipped off the back of the seats and over estimated the distance of where she'd wanted to go and didn't have time to correct herself before falling. She expected to hit something hard, so when she landed on something solid but soft she looked up confused only to blush six different shades of red when she realized she'd landed in her captain's lap.

"Uh...hi?"

She said and blushed even more when Law looked down at her and smirked. The sound of something crashing into the auction house drew Katrina's attention away from her captain and she looked up to see more flying fish fly about the room. She saw two figures drop to the ground, one seemed to fly down with wings of some sort, the other landed then fell. The sound of someone screaming drew her attention to a third person falling into the auction house and she couldn't help but chuckle when said person landed on the Celestial Dragon Rosward.

"Usopp! Robin! Brook!"

Katrina heard Raindra's captain call to the three newcomers and guessed they were members of his crew. She watched as they wasted no time in joining the battle. She heard the orange haired girl from before say something about having to hurry before a warship and an admiral arrived and jumped when she heard Law's voice.

"The Navy is already here, Straw Hat."

He said and smirked again as he glanced down at her before looking back up at Straw Hat.

"What's up with you?"

Katrina heard Straw Hat say as she sat up and tried to get out of Law's lap only to freeze when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and keep her there.

"And what's with the bear?"

She heard Straw Hat ask and she looked at the younger boy with narrowed eyes.

"Oi! Leave Bepo alone Straw Hat or I'll kick your sorry lil ass all the way back to the East Blue!"

She shouted at him and ignored the way she could feel Law's body move as he silently laughed to himself at her protectiveness before speaking again.

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started."

He said and Katrina looked up at Law with slightly wide eyes. She didn't know the Navy had surrounded the place. Where were they when she and Bepo had walked in? She didn't see any of them.

"After all, there's a HQ outpost right on this archipelago."

Law continued and Katrina simply stared at him. If he knew that then why in Roger's name did he decide to come here in the first place?

"I have no idea who they wanted to catch...they couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though, right?"

He asked before laughing and Katrina wondered about her captain's sanity.

"You've showed me something rather interesting, Straw Hat crew."

Law said with a smile and Katrina severly doubted her captain's sanity.

She heard the woman Straw Hat had called Robin say they were pirates and didn't miss the look on Straw Hat's face at this information.

"The bear too?"

He asked and Katrina wanted to face-palm. No, Bepo was just with them because they wanted the comfort of a big, fluffy animal on their voyages at sea. Though now that she thought about it, Bepo was rather fluffy.

"And the man standing over there, is Eustass 'Captain' Kid."

Robin continued, drawing Katrina's attention to the group in the back that she hadn't even noticed until just now. She stared at the strange group consisting of two normal looking people, a guy in a lot of black with a pitchfork looking weapon, a guy with long white hair and a mouth that looked like a bad sewing job, a blond and a mask of sorts, and a guy with red hair that stuck up in the air, his coat hanging off his shoulders, and a rather deranged look on his face.

_How is it I didn't notice them until now?_

Katrina wondered to herself before shrugging it off. It wasn't really that important to her anyways, what was was the fact Law still wouldn't let her go.

The sound of a gunshot had everyone turning towards the stage to see the final Celestial Dragon standing on a stool next to the bowl that held the mermaid named Caimie. She pointed the gun towards Caimie and Katrina saw all the Straw Hats get ready to attack though they were all too far away to do anything when suddenly Sharlia fell to the stage unconcious much to the surprise of everyone watching. Then, to top it all off, a man walked out of a hole that had been created in the wall on stage with a giant behind him and looked around.

"Have a look at that Giant-kun. The hall is a complete mess."

The man said with a smile and Katrina stared at the stage along with everyone else and wondered just who the heck this old man was.


	25. Chapter 25

_Last time:_ _The sound of a gunshot had everyone turning towards the stage to see the final Celestial Dragon standing on a stool next to the bowl that held the mermaid named Caimie. She pointed the gun towards Caimie and Katrina saw all the Straw Hats get ready to attack though they were all too far away to do anything when suddenly Sharlia fell to the stage unconcious much to the surprise of everyone watching. Then, to top it all off, a man walked out of a hole that had been created in the wall on stage with a giant behind him and looked around._

_"Have a look at that Giant-kun. The hall is a complete mess."_

_The man said with a smile and Katrina stared at the stage along with everyone else and wondered just who the heck this old man was._

* * *

Present:

Katrina listened as the old man told Straw Hat that he had wanted to meet him after having somehow managed to make all the guards fall unconcious, then saw him walk over to Caimie and heard her neck ring start to tick. She was a little worried about the mermaid, but truth be told she wasn't any of her concern. She saw the old man manage to get the neck ring off Caimie and heard the Straw Hats' exclamations of surprise but she quickly lost interest and instead focused on trying to pry Law's hand from around her waist to no avail.

_Come on you tan motherfrigger, let go!_

She thought with a frown and froze when she felt his hold on her tighten. She glared up at her captain and didn't miss the smirk on his face even though he wasn't looking at her and had the sudden urge to smack him.

"Sorry you guys. You were just here to watch, right?"

At the sound of the old man's voice, Katrina looked up from trying to pull Law's arm away to see him walking up the stairs towards Straw Hat.

"Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right?"

He said and Katrina heard the redhead in the back speak and say the old man's name was Rayleigh. Katrina blinked a couple of times until the name finally registered.

"Ray!? That you old timer?"

Katrina asked, effectively drawing the attention of several people including the old man who looked at her before smiling.

"Well I'll be. Katrina Honjoku, what are you doing back on the island? I would have thought for sure you'd have left with your crew."

He said as he stopped a few feet away from Straw Hat.

"It's also rather strange seeing you in another man's lap, won't your captain get upset? You two  _were_ rather attached the last time I saw you."

He said and Katrina looked down so her hair shadowed part of her face.

"That man is no longer my captain."

She said quietly but was still loud enough to be heard, her nails unconsciously digging into Law's arm.

"That crew, that man...they can all burn in hell for all I care!"

She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes and falling down her face not that anyone could see it.

"I see."

Rayleigh said before crouching down next to a wounded Hachi and talking with him, but Katrina drowned it all out as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She could feel her captain's eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze. She had no doubt that he was going to question her about her old crew again and this time demand to know every last detail. She wanted to get out of Law's lap and leave the auction house as fast as she could, but knew he wouldn't let her even if she did manage to get out of his hold. But for right now she was actually grateful to have something to hold onto. To anchor her to the Earth and not get lost in her emotions...her memories.

* * *

Law was surprised at Katrina's response to Rayleigh's comment about her old crew, though he himself wasn't too pleased with it. It appears that Katrina had left out quite a bit of information when she had told him about her old crew. He would have to question her again and this time make sure she told him everything, even if that meant he'd have to strap her down to his operating table and torture her a bit to do so.

The pirate captain was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something wet fall onto his arm, followed by another and another. He was confused until he realized they were tears, but that only confused him even more. He desperately needed to have a talk with his new cook, but that would have to wait until they were back on the submarine.

"Criminals inside! Please release the Rosward family! An admiral will be here shortly! I'd imagine that it would be safer for you to just surrender. You don't know what will happen otherwise, rookies!"

The demand from the marines outside got Law's attention.

"So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we were his accomplices too."

Law said, slightly amused at the marine's thinking. He heard Rayleigh say he couldn't use the power from before again.

"I have no intention of being saved by some old man. But the longer we stay, the more soldiers will come. I'll be going on ahead."

Kid said and Law saw him start walking out.

"As an extra favor, I'll save you guys."

He said over his shoulder, earning a scowl from Law and Luffy both.

"I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!"

Law glared at Kid's retreating form before getting to his feet. He grabbed his nodachi and leaned it against his shoulder before heading towards the exit, pulling Katrina along with him.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why the hell are you draggin' me along with you?"

She asked, finally looking at him and Law narrowed his eyes just slightly when he saw her eyes were red. So he had been right in thinking she was crying.

"You're coming."

He said simply before continuing up the stairs, ignoring how Katrina tried to get out of his grip.

"Dammit Law! Let go of me! I don't want to fight right now!"

She shouted and Law stopped and made her look at him by pulling her against his body and forcing her to look up at him. He leaned down until their noses almost touched and his eyes bored into hers.

"You're coming with."

He said, the order in his voice clear. He didn't give her much of a choice when he started walking again, dragging her along with him.

* * *

Katrina tried as best she could to get out of Law's grip, but he just wouldn't relent. Hell, she even tried biting him but all that did was result in him leaning in close to her ear.

"Do that again and we may have a different battle to fight, Kat."

He said and the way he said it sent shivers down Katrina's spine, a blush rise to her face, and made her avert her eyes. She didn't know why her captain effected her the way he did, but right now she desperately needed a diversion and chose to listen to the arguments going back and forth between Straw Hat and Kid.

"Like I said, I won't let you guys hog all the fun!"

Straw Hat shouted and Katrina rolled her eyes at the younger boy.

"Shut up! I said I'll do it myself!"

Kid shouted back.

"Stop bickering already."

Law said and Katrina glared out of the corner of her eye at her captain. She listened as the three captains argued back and forth about who would do what, for the others to stay back, and for them to shut up and couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

_They're all so childish it's ridiculous._

She thought as they reached the bottom of the stairs leading out of the auction house and stood infront of the marines currently surrounding the auction house.

Katrina hear the boys still arguing and wanted to face-palm at having been dragged into this because of her captain. She heard the marines talking amongst themselves and stating both the names and bounties of the boys she was stuck with and she blinked in surprise at her captain's bounty. It was close to her own, right now she just hoped none of the marines recognized her from her wanted posters.

"Fire the mortars!"

The marine captain ordered and Katrina tried to get out of the way, but Law still wouldn't let her go. Before she could open her mouth to argue she heard Straw Hat's voice and turned to see him inflate and the cannon ball literally bounce off him and be sent right back to the marines. She heard Kid say something and turned to see him seem to repel the cannon ball sent towards him like the negative end of a magnet and it too was sent back towards the marines who fired it. Katrina turned to face the cannon ball coming towards her and Law and tried to wriggle out of his hold only for him to pull her closer to his side and lift his other arm parallel with the ground and created the same dome like sphere from before when they fought the marines that had ambushed him. Katrina blinked in surprise when Law slashed the air with his nodachi and the marine that had gotten caught in the sphere's head came off his body like it had been cut, but there was no blood just like the first time she'd seen his ability.

"Shambles."

Law said and Katrina watched as the marine's head switched places with the cannon ball that had been flying towards them and Law caught the severed head in his free hand and started tossing it up in the air like a pebble.

"Really Law?"

Katrina questioned her captain's actions and he simply smirked and Katrina sighed and shook her head.

"Hun, if you want to play with the marines so much then why do I gotta be here?"

She asked and was promptly ignored much to her annoyance. She heard the marine captain give a warning to be careful because they were devil fruit users and Katrina sighed again as she gave up and leaned into Law's side. It was clear he wasn't going to be letting her go anytime soon, she might as well get comfy and enjoy the show.

She watched as the marines lined up the mortars again to fire at them and ignored the small argument between Kid and Law when Kid told Law to stand back, then laughed when Straw Hat ran out and charged right at the marines.

"That boy is somethin else."

Katrina said to herself and watched along with Law and Kid as Straw Hat shouted something and his fingers stretched.

"He stretched?!"

Kid asked in shock.

"What's with that strange ability?"

Law asked and Katrina looked at her captain like he was crazy.

_Yeah, 'cuz you're one to talk._

She thought to herself before being pulled back to reality when Law suddenly tightened his grip around her waist and jumped out of the way of one of the cannons that had been sent their way thanks to Straw Hat.

"Dammit Straw Hat!"

Katrina shouted at him as she stepped out of Law's hold and didn't even notice it.

"Keep it up and I'm gonna kick your ass, you being my best friend's captain be damned!"

She threatened and all she got in response was a laugh from the younger boy and an apology. She heard the marine captain say charge and watched as Straw Hat's leg stretched and took out an entire wave of marines. She watched as the marines charged at Straw Hat again before stopping and watching all their weapons being pulled out of their hands and drawn towards Kid.

"What is he, a giant ass magnet?"

Katrina asked aloud and blinked in surprise when the marines' weapons suddenly went flying back towards their owners.

"You guys sure have some weird powers!"

Straw Hat said as he walked over to them again and she had to agree with Kid when he said Straw Hat's was the strangest of them all. She noticed the marines seemed to be stalling and sighed before reaching up and pulling down on her captain's hat to get his attention.

"Come on Law let me go. I won't go back inside the auction house or run, I just don't wanna fight. Hell, I'll even sit over by the big guy over there until you're done."

Katrina said, pointing towards the big guy sitting on the ground near the entrance of the auction house.

"Please?"

She asked and waited for her captain to respond in some way.

"Fine, but don't move from that spot."

He said and finally let go of her waist. Katrina smiled her thanks before heading over to the guy she'd pointed to earlier and sitting next to him on the ground.

"Don't ask hun, I just don't wanna get caught up in the crossfire."

She said as way of explanation to her newly volunteered companion before turning to see what would happen next. She looked back at her captain only to see him facing the marines with his hands out like he held invisible puppets.

_You guys are screwed._

She thought to herself before leaning back and settling herself to watching the show.

 


	26. Chapter 26

_Last time: "Don't ask hun, I just don't wanna get caught up in the crossfire."_

_She said as way of explanation to her newly volunteered companion before turning to see what would happen next. She looked back at her captain only to see him facing the marines with his hands out like he held invisible puppets._

_You guys are screwed._

_She thought to herself before leaning back and settling herself to watching the show._

* * *

Present:

Katrina watched as Law, Kid, and Straw Hat dealt with the marines that charged at them. Some time during the battle, Katrina had managed to get the big guy sitting next to her to talk and they'd make guesses of which pirate captain would attack next, what attack they'd use, and how many marines they'd take out with it. Eventually they focused their guessing game on Straw Hat since he seemed to be the most unpredictable of the three.

"I say whip, what's your guess hun?"

Katrina asked as she craned her neck back to look up at her rather large companion and took in his appearance. He had a fierce looking face comparable to that of a guard dog. He had flame shaped tattoos on his forehead and a scar running above his right eye. He had large sideburns that lined the sides of his face as well as a long mane of black hair that ran down his back. All in all he seemed like a very intimidating man, but Katrina didn't mind at all and made herself comfortable by leaning against his side like they were old friends instead of complete strangers.

"Pistol."

Was the only response she got from her companion, but she didn't mind. She'd been getting short answers from him the whole time they were talking.

"Let's watch and see."

She said and they both turned their attention towards the battle going on to see Straw Hat's entire arm increase in size before he attacked.

"Well damn, seems you were right hun."

Katrina said with a slight frown at being wrong, so much for her perfect streak.

"My name isn't hun."

He said and Katrina leaned back so she could look at her companion, a smile present on her face.

"I know that hun. I call everyone hun, well, sometimes anyways."

She said and smiled wider at the look on her companion's face before a voice caught her attention and made her look back towards the battle currently going on only to see a small group of marines looking their way, or more accurately, at her.

"I'm telling you, that's her!"

One marine shouted to the others that stood with him. Katrina watched as one pulled out what looked like a wanted poster and held it up for the others to see. They looked down at it then at her, then down at it again only to look back up at her. Katrina didn't like the looks on their faces when they looked at her the last time.

"It _is_ her."

One of the other marines said and Katrina tensed when they walked closer, their guns pointed right at her.

"Katrina Honjoku, or Blue-eyed Kat. Bounty of 215 million beli!"

The marine who had originally recognized her said and Katrina cursed herself for thinking she wouldn't be recognized.

"Charge!"

She heard before she jumped to her feet and started running away from the marines chasing her.

_Dammit, why me?_

Katrina thought to herself before she heard the sound of gunshots and felt something tear through the skin of her left arm. She clasped a hand over the spot, hissing in pain when she did and didn't miss the hot liquid that coated her fingers when she did so.

"Doesn't that damn thing say wanted _alive_!?"

She shouted back at the marines chasing her as she ducked and weaved through the battlefield the three captains had created, but instead of lessening the number of marines chasing her it increased.

"Fuck me."

Katrina muttered aloud before she ran into something and felt something wrap around her waist. Freezing and looking up she did a double take when she saw she had run right into the bare chest of Eustass 'Captain' Kid and glared at him when she realized it was his arm that was snaked around her waist.

"Is that an invitation?"

He asked and Katrina ignored the fact she had only run into him because marines were chasing after her and instead rammed her knee into the red haired captain's groin.

"As if magnet-head, now let go of me!"

She snapped at him as she tried to get out of his grip, but he was about as relentless in his hold as her captain was.

"Hold it. That wasn't very nice."

He said and Katrina glared up at the man that currently held her hostage.

"Look ya over-sized magnet, let me go before I kick your ass."

She told him, the whole time pushing against his chest and trying to get free only to have him pull her closer.

"I'd like to see you tr-agh!"

Kid cried out in pain and threw Katrina away from him, cradling his arm to his chest. He looked down at it and stared at it for a couple of seconds, trying to make sure what he saw was for real. Once he was certain it was he narrowed his eyes in anger and glared up at Katrina.

"You bitch!"

He shouted and Katrina spat out the chunk of flesh she'd taken out of his arm, wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I warned you."

She told him simply and went to unsheath her daggers when her attention was drawn to the marines behind her, the ones she'd momentarily forgotten had been chasing her.

"Fuuuck!"

She shouted, giving one last hateful look to Kid before taking off again.

* * *

Law glanced over his shoulder at where Katrina had gone after letting his dome fall only to freeze when he saw Katrina wasn't where she said she'd be. He instantly started scanning the crowd of marines fighting against him, Kid, and Straw Hat only to stop when he saw the person he was looking for with Kid's arm wrapped around her waist. He narrowed his eyes and was about to see just exactly how many pieces he could chop Kid into when he saw the red haired captain throw Katrina away from him and cradle his hand to his chest. Law watched as Kid held his hand out and looked at it as if not believing what he was seeing. Law himself was a little bewildered at the fact there was a rather decent, bite-sized chunk missing from the redhead's arm.

"You bitch!"

Eustass shouted at Katrina and Law saw her spit something out before wiping blood from her mouth.

_She bit a chunk out of his arm?_

Law wondered to himself, rather shocked at Katrina's actions and wondering why she didn't try so desperately to get out of his grip when he had been the one with his arm around her waist. Sure she bit him, but not even enough to break the skin, let alone take a chunk out of his arm.

"I've got you now!"

Law turned at the sound of a voice behind him and drove his sword through the stomach of the marine that had charged him before turning back to see what Katrina would do next only to see she was gone.

"That girl is turning out to be a real handful."

He said aloud to himself, but that didn't stop the smile from forming on his face. As troublesome as she may be, she was definitely entertaining and that was something the dark doctor would never get tired of, being entertained.

Law saw the marines charging all at once.

"Here they come."

He said, talking to the pirate captains currently standing beside him.

"The enemy seems to have run out of strategies. Now it's just a brawl."

Kid said and Law heard Straw Hat laugh once he'd returned to his normal size. The boy certainly had a strange ability.

"Well, see ya later, Straw Hat."

Kid said, getting both Straw Hat and Law's attention.

"It was a pleasure meeting you in person...but I won't show you any mercy the next time we meet!"

He said and Law glanced over towards Straw Hat to see his reaction. He seemed to be contemplating something, but when he spoke it hadn't been what Law was expecting.

"But I'll be the one who finds One Piece!"

Silence followed Straw Hat's response until a marine charged at Kid and was taken down by Killer. Law heard Kid talk to his crewmate before talking to Straw Hat again.

"Let's meet in the New World!"

He said before telling his crew they were leaving, something Law didn't mind doing himself once he was finished here.

"Trafalgar Law!"

The sound of his name drew Law's attention to a marine with a sword jumping into the air to attack him, shouting about what he'd done to his mate. The Heart Pirate captain simply closed his eyes and smiled before calling his first mate's name. Not even a second later, Bepo kicked the marine in the face and knocked him out cold before attacking the other marines that got too close. Law heard Bepo ask if he was going back to the auction house as he walked towards the entrance, but ignored him and stopped next to the big guy Katrina had said she'd stay by if he let her go. He cut off the neck-ring and smirked when the ex-slave asked him why.

"Wanna come with me? Pirate, Captain Jambarl?"

Law asked, ignoring the encroaching marines and not even flinching when Jambarl swatted them away like flies with one arm.

"It's been a long time since anyone called me that."

He said and Law simply watched as he smacked away marine after marine that ran towards them.

"As long as it means that you'll free me from the Celestial Dragons, I'll gladly become your subordinate!"

He said and Law smirked again.

"You should save half of that gratitude for the Straw Hats."

Law informed his new subordinate as they both watched the marines coming their way.

* * *

Katrina cursed her captain for having dragged her outside. Had he just left her alone she wouldn't be in this mess.

"There she is! Don't let her get away!"

She heard the marines shout and cursed under her breath as she started running again. She'd stop and fight them, but there were too many chasing her for even her to handle on her own.

_Gotta find my crew, gotta find my crew, gotta find-Bepo!_

Katrina sighed in relief when she saw the fluffy polar bear and ran towards him, rather surprised to see Jambarl with him.

"Bepo!"

She shouted once she finally reached him, but didn't have time to stop and wound up running right into him. She was really glad he was so fluffy or that might have hurt.

"Kat!"

She heard Bepo say and heard relief in his voice before the sounds of voices crying out in shock drew both of their attentions only for them to blink in surprise when they saw Jambarl swat away the marines that had been chasing Kat like they were nothing more than ants.

"Haha, guess I owe you one hun."

Katrina said with a smile before she glanced around and spotted her captain standing a few feet away, Kid a few more feet away, and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea standing infront of them all. She heard him say Law's name and watched as her captain prepared for a fight only to disappear from view the next second thanks to a beam of light shot from the Warlord's direction. She knew Law was okay, she saw him jump out of the way at the last second, but once Katrina got a good look at the Warlord barring their escape route she froze. It looked like Bartholomew Kuma, but he didn't have the ability to shoot light beams like the one that had come their way just seconds ago. If that was the case, then that meant that the person standing in their way was...

"Law!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song was not mine, someone came up with it for me for this specific part!

_Last time:_ _Katrina said with a smile before she glanced around and spotted her captain standing a few feet away, Kid a few more feet away, and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea standing infront of them all. She heard him say Law's name and watched as her captain prepared for a fight only to disappear from view the next second thanks to a beam of light shot from the Warlord's direction. She knew Law was okay, she saw him jump out of the way at the last second, but once Katrina got a good look at the Warlord barring their escape route she froze. It looked like Bartholomew Kuma, but he didn't have the ability to shoot light beams like the one that had come their way just seconds ago. If that was the case, then that meant that the person standing in their way was..._

_"Law!"_

* * *

Present:

Katrina saw Law ignore her and cursed her captain's stubborness before running towards him only to be pulled back.

"What are you doing Kat? That's Bartholomew Kuma, a Warlord!"

Bepo said and Katrina looked at the polar bear and shook her head.

"That's just it! That's not Kuma!"

She said before breaking out of Bepo's grip and running towards her captain. She stopped when she saw one of Kid's crew attack the Pacifista then another tried to burn him, but of course it had no effect. Her eyes widened when she saw Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo all jump infront of Kid's crew and start to attack the government machine, but still, having absolutely no effect on it. Katrina watched as Bepo kicked the Pacifista only to cry out in pain and hold his leg afterwards. She saw the fake Kuma move to hit Bepo and just as she was about to step in she heard Law say 'room' and blinked when a blue sphere surrounded Bepo, the Pacifista, Law, and Jambarl. Katrina sighed in relief when she saw Law switch Bepo with Jambarl who caught the Pacifista's fists in his own. She snapped out of her state of shock before closing the remaining distance between her and her captain.

"Law, we gotta get out of here hun. That ain't Kuma!"

She said, hoping he'd listen to her, but from the smirk on his face she knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Law ignored Katrina's comment about Kuma not being Kuma. If he wasn't him, then who was he? It didn't really matter to the pirate captain either way, whoever he was or wasn't, he was standing in his way of getting off this island.

"How's this?!"

Law heard Kid say and glanced over towards the redhead to see him attack Kuma and smash him into the ground.

"Wasting my time."

Kid said before turning and starting to walk away. Law smirked as he saw Kuma get back up.

"It's not over yet, Eustass."

He informed his fellow pirate captain and watched as Kid gathered more metal and things for a second attack.

"I guess that wasn't quite enough, was it?"

He asked and Law watched as Kuma took off one of his gloves and held his hand, palm open, infront of him. The dark doctor frowned when he saw what looked like light being gathered in the palm of the Warlord's hand. He had heard a lot about Kuma and as far as he knew, he didn't have that ability.

"Get down!"

Law heard Katrina shout and turned to look at her only to get knocked to the ground by something. He stared up at the sky as a beam of what looked like like shot through the air and blew up a house some feet away. He felt whatever had tackled him to the ground trying to get up and wrapped his arms around it as he looked down and smirked when he saw Kat lying ontop of him.

"You know, if you wanted my attention all you had to do was say so, you didn't have to tackle me."

He teased and chuckled at the look she sent him.

"Now is _not_ the time."

She said as she sat up, Law allowed her to do so since he wondered what had her so panicked.

"We have to get out of here, now."

She said and Law frowned up at her. Despite the fact she was straddling his waist, Law didn't like the fact she was trying to tell him what to do.

"What have I told you about trying to order me around Kat?"

He asked, tightening the grip he had on her hips and didn't miss the small gasp that escaped her before her eyes met his.

"I know Law, but you don't understand. That's not Kuma! I've faced him before and believe me, that's not him."

She said and Law stared at the girl sitting ontop of him in shock for a few seconds. She'd faced one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea? There certainly were a lot of things he didn't know about his cook.

"Look, whether its him or not doesn't matter. He is in my way and I'm going to make him move."

Law said simply before pushing Katrina off him and getting to his feet.

"Law don't!"

He heard her say but ignored her again as he picked up his nodachi and walked to face the man that looked like Kuma. He held his hand out to his side and got ready to create another room.

"Let's play."

He said with a smirk as he saw the man standing across from him start to gather light into the palm of his hand again. Law started to spread the sphere around them but the man's attack was quicker and before Law could dodge it, a light beam like before hit him in the chest and went out the other side, making some of the trees in the background explode. Law stopped and looked down at his chest to see a hole right next to where his heart was before the world went black and he collapsed.

* * *

Katrina couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to.

"LAW!"

She shouted as she finally got her body to listen to her and she ran over to her captain's side. She rolled him over onto his back only to freeze when she saw the hole in his chest.

"No."

She said as she looked up at her captain's face to see his eyes closed and no expression on his face. No smirk, no grimace, nothing.

"No. No. No, come on NO!"

Katrina shouted as she shook Law to try and wake him up but he didn't open his eyes.

"Captain?"

She heard Bepo's voice and looked up to see him, Shachi, Penguin, Nikkicha, and Jambarl standing a few feet away looking at their captain. Katrina turned back towards her captain and felt her eyes start to burn.

"Dammit Law! I told you not to fight him! Why the hell couldn't you listen to me!?"

She shouted as she felt tears fall down her face. She knew her captain couldn't hear her, he couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Hey! As emotional as you all must be, right now isn't the time!"

Katrina heard Kid call out and looked up to see him fighting against the Pacifista. She glared at the redhead before turning her hatred towards the Pacifista. As upset as she was about her captain's arrogance and stupidity, it was the Pacifista's attack that had killed him.

"Bepo."

She said and saw the polar bear look at her.

"Watch over Law for me, there's somethin I've gotta do."

She said as she got to her feet and started walking over towards the fight going on between Kid and the Pacifista. She drew her daggers and tightened her grip on them until her knuckles were white and stopped right infront of the Pacifista, making it stop in the middle of its attack on Kid.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing girl? You trying to get yourself killed?"

He asked, but Katrina ignored him and kept her eyes trained on the government machine infront of her.

"You killed my captain you rusty piece of shit."

She said and saw it open its mouth to fire a light beam at her.

"Look out!"

She heard Kid and several others shout, but she ignored them and jumped over the Pacifista's head, smirking when it followed her movements, grabbed a hold of its shoulders before swinging herself around to land on its shoulders and ramming her daggers into its eyes. She waited until it started to fire off beams of light at random now that it couldn't see its target before she wrapped her arms around its head and clamped its mouth shut. She was jostled when it fired a beam off inside its own mouth and felt the Pacifista start to fall and jumped away just as it hit the ground.

Katrina ignored the looks of surprise on Kid, his crew, and her own crew as she walked back over to her captain's side.

"There's nothing you can do, he's gone."

Nikkicha said and Katrina smiled sadly before shaking her head at the blonde.

"That's where you're wrong."

She said, earning several confused looks from her crewmates, but she ignored them and looked at Jambarl.

"Pick him up and follow me. We need to leave, now."

She said and no one questioned her as they did as she said. Katrina ran next to Jambarl and glanced at Law's limp body and cursed herself for what she was planning on doing. She had swore she wouldn't use her powers, but she'd be damned if she was going to lose her captain. Sarcastic, annoying, and psychotic as he may be, she had grown attached to the tan doctor and she wasn't going to let him die.

Marines tried attacking them as they made their way through grove after grove, but either Bepo, Shachi, or Penguin would take care of them so Katrina and Jambarl didn't have to stop.

"What are you going to do? He's dead."

Jambarl asked as they finally reached the grove where they'd docked the submarine.

"You'll all see, just lay him down on the docks and give me some room."

Katrina said as they all reached the submarine. Jambarl did as she said and gently laid Law down on the docks, his nodachi next to him.

"Kat?"

Bepo asked and Katrina looked up at the polar bear with a sad smile.

"Give me some room Bepo."

She said, resigning herself to how her crew would react after she used her power. She saw Bepo and the others step back and give her plenty of room and she knelt down beside Law.

"Once I finish, take Law and lay him in his room. It'll take a while for him to wake up."

She said, ignoring the looks she got from her crewmates as she kept her eyes on her captain.

"After he's in his room, just make sure I'm somewhere safe."

She said and chose not to answer Bepo when he asked what she meant as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was about to break the one rule she'd made for herself after she found out what she could do thanks to that cursed fruit. She'd sworn she would never use her ability after she'd almost died bringing back her old captain, but she couldn't just let Law die. She cared for the tan idiot and that alone was the only reason she was going to break her rule and do what she was about to do.

_"Tears stream down my broken face,_

_As I watch you slip through my pale fingers_

_I'll bring you back from the dark abyss,_

_Deep within my nightmares..."_

"Kat, what are you doing? Singing won't do any-"

Shachi started to say, but stopped when Law's fingers twitched.

_"My tears may burn_

_But as they touch your lips,_

_Your breath gains pace_

_Becoming a faint beat_

_Like the wings of a resurrected angel..."_

Katrina saw Law's fingers twitch again and could feel the blood start to run down her face and heard her crewmates ask her what was wrong, but ignored them to finish her song.

_"A fallen beast who tired to die_

_With a chain secured around my heart_

_My resurrected angel_

_A chain wrapped around my heart_

_Oh breathe again_

_My resurrected angel..."_

Katrina let the last note die and saw Law's chest rise as he started breathing again. She heard Bepo and the others shout something, but couldn't hear them clearly. She felt her world start spinning before she blacked out.


	28. Chapter 28

_Last time: Katrina saw Law's fingers twitch again and could feel the blood start to run down her face and heard her crewmates ask her what was wrong, but ignored them to finish her song._

_"A fallen beast who tried to die_

_With a chain secured around my heart_

_My resurrected angel_

_A chain wrapped around my heart_

_Oh breathe again_

_My resurrected angel..."_

_Katrina let the last note die and saw Law's chest rise as he started breathing again. She heard Bepo and the others shout something, but couldn't hear them clearly. She felt her world start spinning before she blacked out._

* * *

Present:

Bepo ran forward and caught Katrina before she could hit the ground and rolled her over so he could see her face only to see blood running down over her lips from her nose and it looked like she was crying blood since it was coming out the corners of her eyes as well.

"What's wrong with her?"

Nikkicha asked concerned, but Bepo didn't know and just shook his head.

"Captain's alive!"

Penguin shouted and Bepo looked over towards Law to see he was breathing now. He didn't know how it was possible, but Katrina had somehow brought their captain back.

"Do as Kat said and take him to his room."

Bepo said and Jambarl picked Law up again before following Penguin and Shachi onto the submarine and disappearing inside.

"How did she do that?"

Nikkicha asked as Bepo got to his feet with Katrina in his arms.

"I don't know."

Bepo said looking down at Katrina's face, wondering that himself before walking onto the sub and taking her to her room.

Once Bepo was sure Katrina was comfortable on her bed he grabbed a washrag from the bathroom connected to her room and cleaned the blood from her face, he was relieved to see no more blood showed up but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He was grateful to her for bringing back their captain, but he was a little wary about the fact she'd just brought the dead back to life. He wanted to know how she had done it when all she had done was sing a song. One he had never heard, but it didn't sound special to him in any way.

"Bepo, you need to come see this."

Penguin said from the doorway and the polar bear looked at his crewmate before nodding and following him out the room, shutting the door behind him. He followed his crewmate to his captain's room and saw the rest of his crewmates inside as well all standing around their captain who was lying on his bed asleep.

"What's going on?"

Bepo asked confused as to why they were all here.

"Captain's wounds...they're gone."

Shachi said and Bepo stared at him for a few seconds before walking over to his captain's side and checking for himself. The wound that had gone through Law's chest and killed him was gone and so was the wound that had been in his abdomen. Not even a scar was left.

"How?"

Bepo asked, looking away from his captain to the rest of his crewmates to see them all shake their heads.

"We don't know, I noticed it as Jambarl was laying captain down."

Shachi said and Bepo frowned slightly, he had so many questions and he was sure the others did too, but they couldn't get any answers until Kat woke up. Until then all they could do was wait.

* * *

Katrina groaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to try and figure out where she was. She felt a soft bed under her and the gentle swaying motion made her think she was back on the crew's sub, but that couldn't be right. Surely Bepo and the others would have left her behind after she brought their captain back, it wasn't something a normal person could do afterall. However, as she pushed herself up and looked around she saw she was sitting on her bed in her room in the sub.

_I don't understand...why didn't they leave me?_

Katrina wondered as she threw the covers back and got to her feet. She stopped and used the wall to stay standing when the room span, but after it passed she left her room and headed for the galley. She needed to find one of the crew and get some answer though she was sure they had questions of their own.

"Don't bother her! She needs her rest!"

Katrina heard Nikkicha's voice from the galley and stopped in the shadows of the hallway and peered into the galley to see Nikkicha standing between the hallway and the rest of the crew. She saw Bepo and Jambarl sitting at the table while Penguin and Shachi were trying to get past the blonde.

"She's been asleep for six hours Nikki! She needs to wake up and start explaining how she brought captain back!"

Penguin shouted as he charged at Nikki and ducked under her arm and kept running towards the hallway only to get grabbed from behind and tossed back towards the table by Nikkicha.

"I said let her rest!"

The blonde shouted back and glared at Shachi who held his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

"If anyone wants to bother her they'll have to get past me first!"

Nikkicha said and Katrina smiled and stepped into the light of the galley.

"It's okay Nikki, I'm awake."

Katrina said and didn't miss the way everyone turned to look at her as she walked in and sat down next to Bepo. When he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug she froze with wide eyes and stared at him confused as he pulled away until she saw him smile at her.

"Okay, you've got some things to explain Katrina."

Penguin said and Katrina flinched at the way he said her name as she saw him, Shachi, and Nikkicha all sit down. Nikkicha sat on her other side as Penguin and Shachi sat across from her. She didn't like the way they were looking at her, but she had been expecting it.

"I know and I won't hide anything from you."

Katrina said with a sigh before taking a deep breath to calm herself before looking at Penguin since it seemed he was the most freaked out.

"Ask me anything."

She told them.

"How did you bring captain back to life?"

Penguin asked, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"You're all aware of Devil Fruits, Law ate one and so did I. It was two weeks after I'd joined the Swift Pirates and we'd beaten a rival pirate crew. We took their treasure and I was searchin' through their haul when I found the fruit. The rule onboard was the one to find it eats it."

Katrina explained and wound up switching her gaze from Penguin's to the tabletop between them.

"I had no idea what power I'd gained once I ate it. I didn't find out until after my ex-captain and I had finished our sparring match and went to relax. He had managed to cut me on my cheek, my side, and my leg during our spar trying to teach me to fight better. I had started singing because it was somethin I liked to do from time to time, but I felt a warm feeling wash over me as I sang and before my eyes I saw my wounds close up and disappear. It happened two more times after that and each time I had been singing when it did. I'd thought that was the only power I'd gained from the fruit I ate, I found out otherwise a couple months later. We'd been in the middle of a fight with a rival crew and I started humming to keep focused and unintentionally started singing and stopped when I saw the members of the rival crew start attacking their own comrades. I'd been with the Swift Pirate for about a year when my ex-captain was mortally wounded. We took him back to the ship and I was with him when he died. No one else knew and I thought if I could heal people with my voice that maybe, just maybe I could bring them back."

She said and took a breath before continuing.

"I managed it of course, you all saw that for yourself that I can raise the dead, but at a price to myself. It causes me to bleed from my eyes and nose and I black out. After my ex-captain came back he was confused and shocked and I explained what happened and every time after he had me use my ability whenever he said. It was like if he said jump I did it. It wasn't until my ex-captain had been shot in the head and run through and I tried to bring him back that I almost died. It was worse than what you guys saw, I was bleeing from my nose, eyes, and coughing up blood. I couldn't even see straight and could barely form the words and blacked out the second I finished the last word of the song. When I finally woke up I swore never to use my ability again because I didn't want to die. When I told my ex-captain my decision he was pissed. I stayed with them for another year before they left me here on the Archipelago three years ago without any sort of explanation."

Katrina said and heard Bepo growl softly and glanced at the polar bear beside her to see he wasn't angry like she thought he was but the look on his face was like he was trying to comfort her and it wasn't until he put his paw ontop of her hand that she realized she had clenched her fist until her nails were digging into her skin.

"I was out collecting money to pay off the debt that was forced onto me when I saw Bepo and helped him find you guys. The rest you all know."

She said and looked up to see the others looking at her in shock. She didn't see any disgust, greed, or hatred like she had expected.

"That is one badass Devil Fruit ability!"

Nikkicha said, being the first to break the silence that had fallen in the room and earning a relieved smile from Katrina.

"You're not goin to run me off?"

She asked half-joking, but still preparing for the worst.

"No, we just wanted some answers."

Shachi said and Katrina looked at the brown haired man.

"It's not every day we get to see someone raise people from the dead."

Penguin said with a smile and Katrina was surprised that they weren't tossing her out of the submarine and leaving her to her own devices. That's what she had been expecting.

"We're not going to abandon you or make you leave the crew because of something like that. Crew is family and besides, your ability is cool."

Shachi said and Katrina felt herself smile at her crewmates as she finally relaxed. She couldn't believe she'd found a crew that could accept her and not want to use her or abandon her. It was like Shachi said, they were her crew...her family.


	29. Chapter 29

_Last time:_ _"It's not every day we get to see someone raise people from the dead."_

_Penguin said with a smile and Katrina was surprised that they weren't tossing her out of the submarine and leaving her to her own devices. That's what she had been expecting._

_"We're not going to abandon you or make you leave the crew because of something like that. Crew is family and besides, your ability is cool."_

_Shachi said and Katrina felt herself smile at her crewmates as she finally relaxed. She couldn't believe she'd found a crew that could accept her and not want to use her or abandon her. It was like Shachi said, they were her crew...her family._

* * *

Present:

Law opened his eyes and a few seconds passed spent in hazy confusion before he shot up and brought a hand up to his chest expecting to feel the hole there only to find smooth skin in its place. The dark doctor looked down and stared in shock to see there was no hole in his chest, there wasn't even a scar despite the fact he remembered being shot there by Kuma's attack. He even noticed the wound he'd gotten in his abdomen from one of the marines that had jumped him in Grove 1 was gone without a scratch left in its place. As grateful as the pirate captain was to be alive and breathing, he was severely confused as to how exactly that was the case.

"I said no dammit, now go back to the galley before I kick both of your asses!"

Law looked up at his bedroom door at the sound of voices on the other side. He threw the covers back and got to his feet before making his way towards the door, the voices becoming easier for him to make out.

"He's been asleep for three days!"

Law heard Penguin shout from the other side and that made him pause.

_Three days?_

Law wondered to himself and stood just infront of his door and listened to the conversation going on on the other side.

"I told you it may be a while before he wakes up! What the hell did you expect? I brought his ass back to life, not back from vacation!"

Katrina's voice sounded from the other side and despite his confusion, Law still couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his cook's temper.

"Still, it's been three days Kat!"

Shachi's voice shouted from out in the hall and Law decided it was time he had a talk with his cook. Besides, all their yelling was starting to give him a headache.

Law opened his door and saw Penguin and Shachi's eyes go wide when they saw him and saw Katrina look at them both confused before turning around and look at him.

"Captain, thank God you're awake!"

Penguin said, but Law ignored him and wrapped an arm around Katrina's waist before pulling her into his room and shutting the door behind them. He dragged her away from the door and let go of her once they'd reached the middle of his room. He then walks back over to his bed and sits down on the edge of it and looks at the brown haired woman standing a few feet away from him.

* * *

Katrina stared at her captain without words. She was relieved to see him up and around again after so long, but she didn't understand why he suddenly pulled her inside his room. The fact that he was currently sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless wasn't really helping her think properly either. She tried and failed to keep a blush from rising to her face when she looked at him. Sure she'd seen him shirtless before, but that was while he was unconscious, this was a completely different matter.

"Where are we?"

Law asked, his voice making Kat jump just slightly and her eyes snap up to his.

"We're a couple of feet away from the island. You never actually gave the order to leave, so we just dove to get out of sight."

Katrina explained and saw him nod. She knew he had to have a lot of questions for her, so then why wasn't he asking her anything? Did he maybe, not remember?

"So, how is it that I'm alive?"

Law asked, completely shattering Katrina's thought of him not remembering and making her tense before sighing in exasperation. Of course she wouldn't be that lucky.

"I didn't tell any of you because honestly I didn't see a reason to since I'd sworn never to use my power again, but then _someone_ decided to go and die on me."

Katrina said with a small glare at her captain. She was glad he was alive, but pissed at him for not listening to her when she told him they should leave.

"I ate the Music Music fruit shortly after joinin' the Swift Pirates and gained a few...abilities. I can heal, turn comrades against each other, and even bring the dead back to life by singin' certain songs."

She said, giving her captain the short and condensed version of the explanation she gave the rest of the crew. She waited to see how her captain would respond, but he didn't let on at all to how he was taking what she'd just told him. Katrina was about to ask if he had heard her when he motioned for her to come closer. She was a little hesitant since she had no idea what was going through her captain's mind, but eventually did as he wanted and walked over to him. She cried out in surprise when he suddenly pulled her onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her back making it impossible to escape.

"Law, what the hell!?"

Katrina shouted, a blush rising to her face as she pushed against Law's chest and tried to get out of his lap only to have his grip tighten around her waist, earning a gasp from her as she stopped her struggling.

"Tell me _everything_ about your old crew."

He said and Katrina blinked a couple of times at her captain's command before trying to get out of his lap again.

"I've already told you everythin' Law."

She said as she tried to stand up, but Law pulled her back down and pulled her closer before grabbing a hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes which made a shiver go down her spine at the look in them.

"You left things out. Now tell me what your old crew and captain did that made you react the way you did back in the auction house. What they did to make you cry."

He said and Katrina's eyes widened slightly and she froze as she stared at her captain.

* * *

Law took in Katrina's reaction to his words and knew he was right.

"They abandoned me."

Katrina said and Law narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something when she spoke again, softer than before.

"Loki...He came to my homeland and offered me a way out so I took it. I didn't let anyone close to me at first and stuck to Loki's side since he had been the one to take me away from my home. The crew risked their lives for me during a fight and didn't give me the chance afterwards to keep my distance. I grew to think of them as my new family. I got closer to them, but I also got closer to Loki."

She said and Law narrowed his eyes at the way Katrina was talking. It was different from the way she'd talk with him and the crew, it was like she was talking about a lost loved one. He saw she was looking at the space between them and her hair had fallen so he couldn't see her face, but she kept speaking so he didn't say anything and just listened.

"He taught me how to fight, refined the skills I'd already had and I became his first mate. We got closer and he asked me to be his girl and I agreed. He was the first man to tell me he loved me and like a fool, I believed him. I had a crew that was my family, a man that cared for me and for the first time in my life I was happy. We were in the middle of a battle with a rival crew when he was mortally wounded. We brought him back to the ship once everythin' was said and done and I stayed with him until he died. I thought if I could heal people with my voice, then who was to say I couldn't bring people back from the dead with it too. I tried it and was shocked and so relieved when his wounds disappeared and he started breathing again. Once I explained everythin' to him about my ability, he had me use it whenever he wanted. If someone he wanted to join our crew died in battle, he'd have me bring them back. If our crewmates were wounded, he'd have me heal them. I brought him back two times, the second time I almost died and that was when I told him I refused to use my ability ever again. I thought he would understand, he loved me right? Instead he got pissed and threw me out of our room. That was about a week before we docked here at the Archipelago. We all walked into the brothel you and the guys found me in when you came to thank me and we drank and celebrated til we all passed out. I woke up to Jericho standin' over me asking for an explanation and my crew nowhere to be found. I thought I'd been dreaming when I heard Loki speaking that night, but I guess his words still reached me. He said he had no need for weak people in his crew...or sharing his bed, not that we ever did anythin'."

Law watched as Katrina lifted her head and met his eyes and froze when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"That's everything. They took me away from the hell I'd been born into, made me think they cared for me and were my family only to leave me behind in the end. The man I thought loved me, the crew I'd thought of as family, all of them, they left me behind."

Law wasn't too sure how to react to what Katrina had just told him. He knew she'd had a certain relationship with her old captain for her to have had such a strong reaction back at the auction house, but he hadn't been expecting that. Just thinking about it made him extremely displeased though he wasn't too sure why.

"Is that all you wanted hun, 'cuz if there's nothin' else I'd like to get some rest."

Katrina said, drawing Law's attention from his thoughts and back to the fact he was preventing her from moving.

"That's all."

He said as he released his hold around her waist and watched as she climbed off his lap and walked towards the door. He expected her to keep going so was shocked when he heard her speak.

"I won't go back to him or that crew, this is my family now."

She said and before Law could even say anything she slipped out of his room and closed the door behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

_Last time: "Is that all you wanted hun, 'cuz if there's nothin' else I'd like to get some rest."_

_Katrina said, drawing Law's attention from his thoughts and back to the fact he was preventing her from moving._

_"That's all."_

_He said as he released his hold around her waist and watched as she climbed off his lap and walked towards the door. He expected her to keep going so was shocked when he heard her speak._

_"I won't go back to him or that crew, this is my family now."_

_She said and before Law could even say anything she slipped out of his room and closed the door behind her._

* * *

Present:

Katrina opened her eyes and glared up at the ceiling. She hadn't been able to sleep very well because she kept dreaming about her old crew and captain. If she had known this would have been the result of telling Law about her old crew, she would have told him to shove it and tried harder to get out of his lap.

"Why the hell did he want to know so badly anyways?"

She wondered to herself as she pulled on a pair of shorts and headed out the door as she pulled her shirt over her head. She'd gotten up earlier than she usually would have thanks to the fact she'd gotten almost no sleep. She was even up earlier than her captain, something she was grateful for. She didn't want to talk to him again any time soon.

Katrina made a quick breakfast for herself and the others, momentarily managing to get her mind off of everything else but making sure the bacon didn't burn before covering up the food, scribbling a quick note to her crewmates, then going above deck and jumping onto the Archipelago. Law had told Penguin and Shachi to dock at the island again for some reason that, at the moment, Katrina really didn't care enough to wonder about.

As she walked amongst the people milling about, Katrina kept to herself and kept her head down so as not to be recognized by the few marines she saw walking around. The last thing she needed right now was to get involved with marines. She walked back to the Grove that housed the brothel she'd been living in for the past three years and she wasted no time in walking inside, up the stairs, and into Jericho's office. She picked the lock on the deceased blonde's safe and shoved all the money inside into the bag she'd brought along with her before throwing it over her shoulder and walking out, ignoring the whispers and looks the whores inside were giving her as she went. She wasn't in the mood to deal with dumb bimbos willing to sell their bodies for money, even if she did admire how confident they were with their bodies to show them off to complete strangers. Her captain included.

* * *

_"You seem to be rather interested in that blonde Loki."_

_Katrina said with a frown as she saw her captain look away from the blonde woman across the room and look over at her._

_"Aww, is my Kitty Kat getting jealous?"_

_The auburn haired man asked as he leaned down and ran his hand along her cheek._

_"N-No!"_

_Katrina denied, blushing slightly and earning a laugh from her captain._

_"Don't worry my dear Kat, you're the only one I'm interested in."_

_Loki said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers._

* * *

Katrina shook her head to make the memory go away and suddenly ran into something.

"Hey! Watch where you're-oh, it's you."

A voice said and Katrina looked up to see the familiar red hair and pale face of one Eustass 'Captain' Kid.

"That really hurt when you took a bite out of me girl, did I taste good?"

He said, a twisted smile making its way onto his face.

"What do you want Eustass? I'm not in the mood for this."

Katrina said as she glared up at the pirate captain infront of her.

"Relax, _you're_ the one who ran into _me_."

He said and Katrina sighed and her glare turned into a tired glance as she realized he was right.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really not in the best of moods today."

She said and didn't miss the smile that crossed the pirate's face.

"Really? Have a fight with Law or something?"

He asked and Katrina glared at him again, her temper starting to reach its limit already.

"Get to the point before I get mad Eustass. Today is _not_ the day to fuck with me."

She said and ignored the way he looked her over.

"I wanted to offer you a place in my crew."

He said and Katrina stared at Kid for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

She said before starting to walk past him and head back towards the submarine.

"The offer is open if you ever change your mind! I like a girl with your kind of spit-fire attitude!"

He called out after her and Katrina ignored him as she kept walking.

Katrina ignored everyone as she walked into the galley and went straight to her room and deposited the bag of money she'd taken from Jericho's safe in the box she had under her bed before sliding it back into the little hidey hole she'd cut into the bottom of her bedframe. She walked back out and went up onto the deck of the submarine, still not saying a word to any of the crew. She found a spot that was away from the from of the sub and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge of the submarine, a leg on either side of the railing and sighed to herself as she leaned her forehead against the railing and closed her eyes. She'd finally managed to stop thinking about Loki and the Swift Pirates, but she was still in a horrible mood. She hadn't said anything to the others because she didn't want to change going off because of something small. Her temper was horrible on a normal basis, but when she didn't have much sleep she was more irritable and more unpredictable than a hibernating bear that just got woke up by a pair of hikers.

"Kat?"

Katrina didn't respond to Bepo, but heard him walk over to her and sit down beside her.

"Are you okay Kat? You seem...irritated."

Bepo said and Katrina smiled to herself before lifting her head and glancing over at the polar bear beside her.

"I should have known you'd pick up on that."

She said and saw Bepo look at her and could see the worry on his face.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

She said and turned to look out at the oceanic view infront of them.

"How come?"

Bepo asked and Katrina silently chuckled to herself before shaking her head. She should have known he wouldn't just let it go.

"Because of memories Bepo. I kept remembering my old crew and captain because I told Law about them last night."

She said and saw the polar bear look down at his paws sadly and felt bad for having said anything.

"I'm not going to go back to them hun, you guys are my crew now. You're my family, and a helluva lot better than my real family."

She said, trying to cheer the depressed polar bear up. It seemed to work since he looked at her instead of his paws, but when he asked what he did Katrina felt like hitting herself for mentioning her family.

"Why? Did you not get along with your family?"

Katrina sighed as she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as the wind picked up and blew her hair around.

"You could say that."

She said and could feel Bepo staring at her and knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just that.

"My parents were both marines and gone all the time. They left me in the care of my brothers, they loved playing games with me even if I didn't want to play."

Katrina said as she opened her eyes and watched the seagulls flying overhead.

"They really loved playing one specific game."

She said, glaring at the seagulls as they flew away.

"What game?"

Bepo asked and Katrina turned her attention to her furry companion.

"Pirates and Marines, I was always the pirate."

She said and saw Bepo smile.

"That sounds fun."

He said and Katrina laughed humorlessly at his statement.

"Yeah, I suppose it does."

She said through her teeth, but Bepo didn't seem to notice as he glanced at the Archipelago as people started running around like someone was chasing them.

"What's goin' on?"

Katrina asked when she finally noticed.

"There's going to be a war at Marineford between the Navy and the Whitebeard Pirates because the Navy plans to execute Ace."

Bepo said and Katrina froze at the mention of the Navy HQ. She knew that place well, it was all her brothers would ever talk about. How they'd become marines like their parents and get strong enough to be stationed at Marineford.

"Kat, are you okay?"

Bepo asked concerned when he noticed Katrina's reaction, but she ignored him as she got to her feet and went back inside the sub. She passed by the now empty galley and headed straight for her room.


	31. Chapter 31

_Last time: Bepo said and Katrina froze at the mention of the Navy HQ. She knew that place well, it was all her brothers would ever talk about. How they'd become marines like their parents and get strong enough to be stationed at Marineford._

_"Kat, are you okay?"_

_Bepo asked concerned when he noticed Katrina's reaction, but she ignored him as she got to her feet and went back inside the sub. She passed by the now empty galley and headed straight for her room._

* * *

Present:

Katrina leaned against the counter in the kitchen as she watched Law, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, and Jambarl all leave the sub and go out onto the Archipelago. She had no idea where they were going, but she didn't want to know so badly as to ask or go with. She still hadn't talked to Law since she'd told him about her old crew and Bepo had given up on trying to figure out what made her shut herself up in her room for three hours. She still couldn't believe she'd actually told Bepo about her family, sure, she didn't tell him anything about what her brothers did, but she probably would have had the subject not been changed. The thought of what her brothers did to her made her want to shut herself back in her room until the memories left her alone, but if she did that every time they surfaced she'd never leave her room at all.

Several hours passed before Law and the others returned and Katrina had just finished setting the table when they did. She expected them all to sit down and eat like usual, but instead Law told Jambarl and Shachi to dive and they ran off to do as their captain said without even glancing at the food.

"Where are we goin' Law?"

Katrina asked, speaking to him for the first time since she left his bedroom and didn't miss the surprised look on her captain's face when he looked at her before his expression returned to his usual smirk.

"Marineford."

He said and Katrina tensed and her grip on the plate in her hand tightened to the point she heard the plate crack.

"I see."

She said, not meeting her captain's gaze as she walked into the kitchen and threw away the cracked plate and got a new one before getting her dinner and starting to eat without another word.

* * *

Law had seen the way Katrina reacted to where they were going and wasn't too sure why, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Right now something was telling him to go to Marineford so he was. He wasn't sure what made him feel the need to go there, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Straw Hat.

Jambarl and Shachi came back after setting course for Marineford and dinner comensed like it usually did, though Law noticed Kat didn't seem to pay as much attention as she usually did. When Bepo tried to tell her something she apologized and asked him to repeat it. It was then that Law noticed the dark circles that were appearing around her eyes. He was going to ask if she was getting enough sleep when she stood up, excused herself, and left the room. Law frowned at his cook's change in character, but wasn't going to wonder too much about it. If it got worse, he'd simply call her in for a checkup and see what the cause of it was.

* * *

Katrina woke with a start and sat up in bed as she pulled her top up and looked down at herself expecting to see the wounds she had dreamed of receiving only to see pale, slightly scarred skin. No wound, no blood, nothing.

"Kat! Captain wants you above deck with him, Bepo, and Jambarl!"

Penguin shouted from the other side of her door as he banged on it and Katrina shifted her gaze from her stomach to the door before telling him she'd be there in a second.

She threw the covers back, grabbed a pair of shorts and a top from her closet before walking into the bathroom and splashing some water on her face after getting dressed and throwing her hair up into a high ponytail. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. Her nightmares were making it hard for her to sleep throughout the night and the result was starting to give her dark circles around her eyes that almost matched her captain's.

"Kat!"

Penguin called, pulling Katrina from her thoughts and she ran out of her room and up to the deck of the sub without shouting any sort of response to Penguin. She blinked a few times at the difference in lighting before looking around to see Bepo, Jambarl, and Law standing towards one end of the sub and walking over to join them and standing next to her captain as he called up to a pirate currently floating in the air carrying what looked like a whale-shark fishman and Straw Hat. Katrina didn't bother to wonder how it was the pirate with a clown-like nose was floating since she really didn't care.

"I'm gonna take him away from this place! Let me take care of him for now!"

Law said and Katrina heard the clown-nosed pirate ask what.

"I'm a doctor!"

Law told him and Katrina started to question why exactly her captain wanted her up here? All that was happening was him shouting at some pirate and her startng to get a headache.

"You've got to be kidding me! What kind of doctor carries a sword around?! Do you make house calls by submarine or something?!"

The clown-nosed pirate asked and Katrina watched as Law tried to convince the clown-nosed pirate to hand over Straw Hat and the fishman. Cannonballs came flying towards them and Katrina heard Law tell the clown-faced pirate to quickly hand over Straw Hat and the fishman, but still the clown-faced pirate refused.

Katrina watched silently as things went on around her, slowly getting more and more aggravated. She heard Law tell the clown-faced pirate to hand over Straw Hat and the fishman again and when the clown-faced pirate refused yet again, she felt her control snap.

"Listen you red-nosed little shit, you either hand those two over to my captain so he can save their lives or I'll have Nikki aim every weapon we have at your sorry, clown-nosed ass and shoot you down before pinning you to the deck of our sub and stripping the skin from your body, flaying it, then fucking force-feeding it to the damn Marines like it was a fucking five-star dinner!"

She threatened, glaring up at the clown-nosed pirate and didn't miss the way the color drained from his face and he tossed both the fishman and Luffy towards them. Bepo and Jambarl caught them and she heard Law give the order to dive before she saw a bright light and looked up to see one of the admirals preparing to fire at them.

"Law!"

She shouted and her captain looked at her before looking up at the admiral.

"Damn it!"

Law said before running over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and starting to head inside the sub but stopped when a voice called out, effectively making everyone else stop as well.

"A marine?"

Katrina asked in surprise when she saw it was a pink haired marine who had cried out.

"Stop, already! All this fighting, just end it!"

The pink haired marine shouted.

"Kid's gonna get himself killed."

Katrina said before stepping forward to get a closer look only to get pulled back again her captain's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist preventing her from going anywhere.

"Law."

Katrina whined as she tried to wriggle out of his hold, but he wouldn't relent and she sighed as she tried to see what was going on from where she was at since her captain apparently didn't want her going too far.

"Look."

He said and Katrina turned away from her captain and back to the young marine to see a sight she never would have thought she'd see. Red-haired Shanks had stopped one of the admirals from killing the pink haired boy.

"Cast off!"

Law shouted before pulling her back inside the sub, but he stopped just at the door and looked back towards Shanks.

"Law?"

Katrina asked as she looked up at her captain's face as he kept his eyes on what was going on onshore. She placed her hand over Law's since his arms were still around her waist and felt him tense beneath her touch before slowly relaxing, his attention never leaving the shoreline. Not even when Bepo told him it was dangerous to leave the door open and to close it so they could dive.

"I'm begging you, close the doors! Kat, talk to him! Make him close the doors!"

Bepo shouted and Katrina simply looked back at Bepo before shrugging. He knew as well as she did that she couldn't make Law do anything he didn't want to and that it would be stupid to try and tell him otherwise.

"Please!"

Bepo shouted and Law finally agreed, but just as he was about to turn away a voice caught Katrina's attention and she made Law stop and look to see the clown-faced pirate from before throw something towards them.

"What the..?"

Katrina wondered as whatever it was landed in her hands.

"A straw hat?"

She asked before looking up at her captain to see him look just as surprised.

"Captain! Kat!"

Bepo shouted and they both ran inside as Bepo closed the door after them.

"Hold onto that hat Kat."

Law shouted before running into the infirmary with Bepo right behind him.

"Whatever you say captain."

Katrina replied sarcastically as she placed the hat ontop of her head and headed for her room. She really didn't feel like watching Law go all phsyco surgeon on someone and she could really use some rest. She'd grabbed some pain medication from the infirmary earlier to help knock her out, so hopefully she'd be able to sleep this time.


	32. Chapter 32

_Last time: "Hold onto that hat Kat."_

_Law shouted before running into the infirmary with Bepo right behind him._

_"Whatever you say captain."_

_Katrina replied sarcastically as she placed the hat ontop of her head and headed for her room. She really didn't feel like watching Law go all phsyco surgeon on someone and she could really use some rest. She'd grabbed some pain medication from the infirmary earlier to help knock her out, so hopefully she'd be able to sleep this time._

* * *

Present:

Law walked out of the infirmary after telling the crew to watch over Straw Hat and find him if there were any changes. He pulled off his gloves and threw them away before going to check up on his cook. Though he'd decided he'd wait to see if she got worse, he had noticed the circles around her eyes had darkened and her attitude was worse than it usually was. He wasn't sure what was causing the change in his cook, but he was certainly going to find out.

The dark doctor stopped infront of Katrina's door and knocked once before pushing the door open and walking inside. He found her lying on her bed fast asleep, but what made the pirate captain frown was the bottle sitting on the table beside her bed. It was the bottle of pain medicine that had gone missing from the infirmary earlier. Law walked over to the side of the bed and moved to wake her up, fully intending to fuss at her for wasting his medical supplies when he noticed she was tossing her head side to side and her hands were grasping at the sheets. Her breathing was rapid and she was whimpering in her sleep.

"Nightmare?"

Law wondered aloud to himself and went to wake her up for a different reason than before only to freeze when her hand grabbed hold of his. He stared at his hand and noticed Katrina had calmed down. He tried pulling his hand back, but as soon as he did Katrina started whimpering in her sleep again and laced her fingers with his. Law looked from their hands to Katrina's face to see her hair had fallen infront of her face and without thinking about what he was doing, he reached up and brushed it behind her ear. He could tell that whatever she had been dreaming about before wasn't bothering her now and she was sleeping soundly and he wasn't too sure how to react to the fact that he seemed to comfort her without doing anything but allowing her to hold onto his hand. The Heart Pirate captain watched Katrina as she slept and lost track of time as he took in the dark circles around her eyes, the way her hair framed her face, how her lips were slightly parted and how inviting those lips looked. He didn't even realize he had started to lean in until there was a knock outside Katrina's room and he heard Jambarl's voice.

"We surfaced for some fresh air captain."

He said and Law looked away from Katrina to the door, wondering how Jambarl knew he was here and not in his room but deciding to figure that out later. He could use some fresh air himself.

"Alright."

He said as he got to his feet and gently slide his hand out of Katrina's before going above deck. He was a little surprised to see Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin talking to Boa Hancock, but didn't have to ask what she was doing aboard his ship since the first thing he heard out of Hancock's mouth was about Straw Hat.

"Tell me how Luffy is doing, right now!"

She said and Law ignored the order since it wasn't really directed towards him and decided to inform her of Straw Hat's condition.

"I've done all I can."

He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His hand still felt warm from when Katrina had grabbed ahold of it and he was trying not to focus on the fact he'd been leaning down towards his sleeping cook without even being aware of it.

"So...he's safe, right?"

Hancock asked, providing a much needed distraction for Law. One he'd gladly take.

"Surgically speaking, his condition has been stabilized...but, he suffered an unbelievable amount of damage. I can't guarantee that he'll survive it."

Law said and didn't miss the look that crossed Hancock's face.

"That's to be expected!"

A voice called and Law turned to glance behind him to see a couple of other people aboard the marine ship Hancock had sailed up beside them on.

"Earlier in Impel Down, Straw-Hat-Boy had been injured to the point where he couldn't even stand up!"

A guy with purple hair and a lot of make-up said before the other people on the ship started saying this or that about things Straw Hat had done for them, but Law really couldn't care less and just tuned them all out. It wasn't until the purple haired guy directly addressed him that Law tuned back in to what was going on around him.

"No, I don't really have any obligation to save him. If you're concerned about my motives, I can come up with a reason."

Law explained, but the purple haired guy standing infront of him didn't ask for his motives and instead said it was sometimes good to follow one's instincts. The sound of voices had everyone turn to look at the door leading into the sub as the fishman walked out onto the deck.

"You're Trafalgar Law...from North Blue aren't you?"

The fishman that was apparently named Jinbe asked and Law nodded his head in response, wondering what Jinbe's point was.

"Thank you...you saved my life..."

Jinbe said and Law interrupted him and told him to sleep or he could die, but Jinbe shook his head.

"My heart won't calm down, it's hopeless. The losses I've suffered this time are far too great. But my suffering can't possibly be compared to what Luffy-kun is going through...Passing out must have been some sort of defensive instinct. Even if his life has been spared, I'm much more concerned about what will happen when he wakes up."

Jinbe said and silence followed his statement until Hancock asked Bepo if they had a snail phone before she explained that they could go to the Island of Women to hide Straw Hat so the government wouldn't be able to find him.

Law leaned against the side of the submarine as it was pulled behind Hancock's ship. He wasn't too interested in the Island of Women Hancock had brought them to, though the same couldn't be said for his crew. He was slightly amused when the women of the island shot arrows at his crew and wasn't too upset because they didn't do too much damage to his sub. It wasn't much of a surprise when they were told they couldn't set foot on the island and were instead taken to a gulf on the side of the island and were told they could set foot there, but nowhere else. Not that Law really had a problem with that.

* * *

Katrina sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, rather surprised at having been able to sleep without too many nightmares. She glanced at the bottle of pain medicine on her bedside table as she got to her feet.

_I guess that's the only way I'm gonna be able to get some sleep._

She thought as she changed into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt before heading above deck. She was momentarily blinded at the light before her eyes adjusted and she took a look around. She stopped when she saw so many people wearing the same boiler suits that Shachi and Penguin wore walking around on the island they were at. She saw the symbol on the fence blocking off the rest of the island and recognized it as the symbol for the Pirate Empress, meaning they were on the Island of Women.

"Were there that many members of the crew this whole time?"

She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you just hadn't met them because they work on the lower levels of the submarine with Nikki. There are more rooms down closer to the engine room and a kitchen as well so they don't come up unless captain calls for them or they want fresh air."

Penguin said and Katrina simply continued to stare in awe at how many people she hadn't met. She'd thought there were only her, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, Nikki, Jambarl, and Law but she guessed it made sense that there were more people aboard.

"See, that's John, Russell, Don, Dereck, Jim, Edmund, Eddie, Ron, Ryan, David, Jack, George, Gregory, Josh, Fred, Brandon, and Conner."

Penguin said, listing names of all the crewmembers on the island but the names just went in one ear and out the other.

"Riiight."

Katrina said before jumping over the railing of the sub and landing on the island, instantly gaining the attention of the Amazon Lily women. They surrounded her and started poking and prodding her and after a few minutes Katrina got annoyed and snapped at them to leave her alone, but they did the exact opposite and picked her up before started to walk somewhere.

"Where the hell do you think you're takin' me!? Put me down dammit!"

She shouted at the women carrying her as she tried to get free, but they wouldn't let her go.

"Goddammit! Law!"

Katrina shouted, but her view of her crew and captain got cut off by the foliage and she was soon taken into the village and tossed inside a building.

"Scrub her down. She's been living with men!"

Someone called from the doorway before the door was shut and Katrina heard something behind her and turned around only to have her clothes torn off her and water splashed in her face.

"What the hell!?"

She shouted as she wrapped her arms around herself and glared at the person who threw water at her.

"Get in the tub."

The woman said as she stepped into the light and Katrina glared at her before glaring at the tub of soapy water beside her.

"If you think I'm gettin' in that then you're sorely mistaken hun."

She said and the woman turned with a bottle of some sort of liquid in her hand before she smirked at Katrina, making the brunette gulp before the woman lunged at her.

* * *

"Where do you think the women took Kat?"

Law heard Bepo ask and looked up to see his furry subordinate, Penguin, Shachi, and Jambarl all sitting a few feet away from him.

"I don't know, they took Nikki too."

Penguin said and Law chuckled to himself slightly before lifting his bottle to his mouth again. He wasn't too worried, he knew Nikki could handle herself and knew Katrina could more than handle herself. Though as night fell, even he started to wonder what had happened to the female members of his crew.

Law got his answer when the Amazon Lily women came back to feed him and his crew again and he heard Bepo ask about Kat as Penguin asked about Nikki. He frowned when he saw all the Amazon women smile before looking over towards the blonde that had talked to him earlier to see her smile and step aside to show two women pulling Kat and Nikki out of the forest and push them into the firelight infront of everyone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stopped talking to stare at the female members of the crew. Nikki was wearing a green bikini and her blonde hair was pulled up into a side ponytail as per usual, but she looked so different now that she wasn't covered in grease and oil from the engine room. Shachi passed out and Penguin blushed when she looked their way. Though it was Katrina that got the most attention. She was wearing a dark purple colored bikini and her light brown hair was pulled away from her face but still left down and the sheaths that held her daggers that were usually hidden underneath her shorts were now clearly visible on her thighs. The firelight made shadows and light dance across the women's bodies, making them seem like otherworldly beauties resulting in Penguin blushing even more, half the crew all passing out from nosebleeds, and even making Jambarl blush at the way they looked.

Law frowned at the fact that so many people were now looking at his cook and created a dome and spread it until she was caught in it then switched one of his crewmembers that were standing infront of him for Katrina before letting his dome dissipate and pulling Katrina down, making her fall in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against the tree he was sitting by without a word. Not missing the blush that covered Katrina's face or the way he liked having her in his arms. She was _his_ cook and she'd stay by him, he hadn't been too happy when she'd been carried off and been gone for so long and didn't plan on letting that happen again any time soon.


	33. Chapter 33

_Last time: Law frowned at the fact that so many people were now looking at his cook and created a dome and spread it until she was caught in it then switched one of his crewmembers that were standing infront of him for Katrina before letting his dome dissipate and pulling Katrina down, making her fall in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against the tree he was sitting by without a word. Not missing the blush that covered Katrina's face or the way he liked having her in his arms. She was_ his _cook and she'd stay by him, he hadn't been too happy when she'd been carried off and been gone for so long and didn't plan on letting that happen again any time soon._

* * *

Present:

Katrina could feel her face burning as she sat in Law's lap. She had no idea why he suddenly switched her with one of their crewmates, or why he suddenly decided to pull her down into his lap and wrap his arms around her. He didn't even provide an explanation, but the way he was holding her, arms around her waist tight enough to keep her from going anywhere, but loose enough not to hurt her made her blush even more than him suddenly pulling her down into his lap did. She watched the fire and her crewmates as they milled around and eventually she felt her eyelids droop and she wound up falling asleep leaning her head against her captain's shoulder without even being aware of it.

The sound of an explosion woke Katrina and she instantly noticed that she was no longer sitting in Law's lap, but beneath the tree he'd been leaning against the night before. She also noticed the sun was up, meaning she'd slept soundly through the night with no nightmares. Before she could think about that fact anymore, Katrina heard something that made her look towards the submarine to see Straw Hat had busted through the top and landed face first in the dirt.

"Where is Ace?!"

He shouted and everyone stared at him, mainly surprised he was awake. Katrina watched as her crewmates tried to stop him and failed. She saw him throw them off before running off into the forest.

Katrina stared at the damage done to the submarine as she got to her feet and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned and looked in the direction Straw Hat had gone before going after him. She was surprised to see Jinbe following her, but didn't bother to ask him why. She could guess he was going to do the same thing she was, stop Straw Hat from hurting himself and possibly re-opening his wounds.

* * *

Law looked at where Straw Hat, Jinbe, and Kat had disappeared into the forest. He wasn't too pleased at the fact his cook decided to follow after Straw Hat, but couldn't really do anything about it until she came back. He listened as his crew talked amongst themselves about the island they were on and how they wished they could see more of the women. He rolled his eyes before glancing back at the forest his cook had disappeared into. He knew Katrina would be back, but he did wonder what she hoped to accomplish by following after Straw Hat, especially in the condition he was in now.

* * *

Katrina stopped in the shadows of the trees just outside the clearing Straw Hat was in and watched as he destroyed the forest around him. Punching the ground, trees, rocks, head-butting things and more. She knew what he was trying to do and her heart went out to the younger boy as he headbutted a boulder. She saw him hold his head and scream, no doubt remembering more of what happened at Marineford, before he fell to the ground and started screaming and thrashing around. When he fell to the ground Katrina was going to interfere, but Jinbe grabbed her shoulder and shook his head before stepping forward.

"The war has ended."

Jinbe said and Katrina stayed where she was and waited to see how Straw Hat would react.

"Ace-san is..."

"Don't say it! Don't say another word!"

Straw Hat shouted, cutting Jinbe off.

"I've already...pinched my cheeks so hard it started to bleed. If this were a dream, I'd have woken up by now!"

Katrina felt her heart cry out for the black haired boy crying over the loss of his brother as reality finally set in. She watched as he cried and screamed, started destroying things again and Jinbe told him he couldn't allow him to hurt himself more than he already had. Katrina heard Jinbe tell Straw Hat that he wouldn't lose to him, even as injured as he was and watched as Straw Hat tried to attack him and Jinbe grabbed his arm before slamming him into the ground.

"Jinbe!"

Katrina shouted at the fishman as she stepped out of the shadows of the trees and walked over to Straw Hat.

"He needs to-"

Jinbe started, but Katrina cut him off.

"I don't give a damn what you think he needs! My captain bandaged him and I don't feel like bein' the one to explain why he has to re-bandage the kid!"

She snapped up at the fishman before turning her attention to Straw Hat who was crying again.

"Besides, can't you see the pain the poor kid is in?"

She asked as she crouched down beside Straw Hat.

"Leave me alone!"

He shouted, but Katrina ignored him and reached out to wipe away his tears only to have him slap her hand away before punching her in the gut and sending her flying into a boulder.

"Luffy-kun!"

Jinbe shouted at Straw Hat and moved to restrain him, but Katrina stopped him.

"No Jinbe, it's fine."

She said as she coughed up blood thanks to Straw Hat's attack. She pushed off from the rock and walked back over to Straw Hat who had gotten to his feet. He slapped her hands away as she got closer, but she still kept trying until she had ahold of his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"He's gone Luffy."

She said softly and expected him to scream or push her away, instead he started crying again and Katrina pulled him against her chest and held him close as they both collapsed to the ground.

Katrina ignored Jinbe and held Luffy as he cried against her chest and reached up with one hand and brushed back his hair in an effort to try and calm him.

"I know baby, I lost my sister when I was ten."

She whispered to him as she started to rock back and forth, repeatedly brushing back his hair as he cries. Without really thinking about it, she started to hum a song she used to sing to herself after her brothers finished torturing her for the day and started to sing it without realizing it, and once she did she just kept going since it seemed to help calm Luffy down.

_"Sleep and rest, my dear child_

_The sea has not, called you yet_

_Your pain and sorrow_

_Shall be felt_

_But rest for now, my dear child..."_

Katrina noticed how everything around them fell silent and her voice seemed to be amplified and carry past the clearing she, Luffy, and Jinbe were in, but she kept singing as she felt Luffy relax in her lap and his tears stop.

_"I am here for your child_

_To wipe away all your tears_

_Take those fears and forget_

_The sorrow that haunts you yet_

_Tomorrow you shall face the world_

_With the courage of a thousand kings_

_Face the seas like ne'er before_

_But sleep dear child and rest some more_

_Listen to my lullaby_

_And sleep peacefully tonight..."_

Katrina carried the last note and as silence once again surrounded them she saw that Luffy had fallen asleep in her lap.

"Jinbe."

She said softly and without another word, the fishman picked Luffy up and waited for Katrina to get to her feet before he followed her back through the forest and to Law and the others. She looked at Jinbe and he nodded before walking past her and going back aboard the submarine and she followed right after and pointed to her room. She watched as Jinbe entered and laid Luffy down on her bed before coming back out, bowing to her, then leaving without a word.

Katrina stood outside her room and stared at the metal door, thinking of the boy on the other side and how much pain he was in. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. Her sister had been taken away from her by her brothers, they'd tortured her the same way they'd tortured Kat, but she hadn't been able to survive. She'd passed away in the middle of the night because of all the burns, cuts, and other marks their brothers had inflicted on her and when Kat woke up and found her sister lying next to her in a pool of her own blood, not breathing it had been the first time she'd gotten up the courage to fight back against her brothers. The raw emotion she felt at seeing her sister like that had been enough for her to grab a dagger and charge at her oldest brother when he walked through the door and cut him across the eye. Before she could do any real damage, Nicholas had pulled her off and she stabbed him to make him let her go. The punishment she got for that was excruciating, but so worth it. She hadn't been able to bury her sister and couldn't stop her brothers from taking her body outside and burning it so their parents wouldn't find out. Even now, that image and the smell was burned into Katrina's memory and haunted her in her dreams along with the other things hiding in the dark crevices of her mind.

"You should rest."

A voice said from behind her and Katrina jumped as she turned to see her captain leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes on her.

"Come on."

He said as he pushed off from the wall and took a hold of her wrist before pulling her along after him as he walked to his room and shut the door behind them both.

"If you just stand there, I'm going to throw you on the bed."

He said and Katrina blushed at how her mind took that and didn't miss the fact that Law laughed at her before going into the bathroom. Katrina didn't relax until she heard water running from inside, then she climbed under the covers of Law's bed and curled herself into a ball as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Law walked back into his room in a pair of sleeping pants and towel drying his hair. He stopped and stared at his bed when he saw Katrina was already beneath the covers and asleep and he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he threw his towel back in the bathroom and climbing into bed himself. He picked up the medical book he'd started reading and managed to get about halfway through when movement beside him caused him to shift his gaze from the book in his hands to the girl sleeping beside him. He froze when she moved in her sleep and snuggled into his side. Law felt his face heat up just slightly at the fact he could feel her body pressed up against his side before he chuckled to himself, put his book down on the table beside his bed, cut the lamp out, and turning onto his side so as to get comfortable. He stopped when he felt Katrina move again and his smile grew as she snuggled into his chest and Law couldn't help but carefully drape his arm over her waist and pull her closer to him as he closed his eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

_Last time: He picked up the medical book he'd started reading and managed to get about halfway through when movement beside him caused him to shift his gaze from the book in his hands to the girl sleeping beside him. He froze when she moved in her sleep and snuggled into his side. Law felt his face heat up just slightly at the fact he could feel her body pressed up against his side before he chuckled to himself, put his book down on the table beside his bed, cut the lamp out, and turning onto his side so as to get comfortable. He stopped when he felt Katrina move again and his smile grew as she snuggled into his chest and Law couldn't help but carefully drape his arm over her waist and pull her closer to him as he closed his eyes._

* * *

Present:

Katrina groaned in protest as she felt sleep leave her and her mind slowly become more and more aware of things around her. She felt really warm and comfortable and she snuggled closer to the blankets that were providing her with that warmth and sighed in content when she started to fall back asleep. She felt something brush her hair back and shot up from her comfortable spot with wide eyes and a frantically beating heart to see her captain lying shirtless in the bed beside her with a smirk on his face which resulted in her blushing like hell. Law laughing at her response didn't help any.

"Morning."

He said, his smirk still in place and bigger than before if that was possible.

"He-Morning."

Katrina said and blushed at the fact she was tongue-tied and blushing like an idiot infront of her captain. Not like this was the first time the tan bastard had made her blush, but it sure as hell was the first time she'd woken up next to him while he was shirtless.

"I'm gonna go."

She said before getting to her feet and walking out of the room without looking back and heading straight for her room, though she didn't miss the sound of her captain's laughter and it made her face burn that much more.

_Damn sexy bastard._

Katrina thought to herself as she walked inside her room, only to stop at her own thoughts and blush even more. She shook her head to clear it and took a deep breath to calm herself before grabbing a change of clothes and walking into her bathroom to take a shower.

A couple of minutes later, she walked back into her room in a better mood, a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the crew's Jolly Roger on it and in the middle of tying her hair up into a high ponytail when a voice made her stop.

"Nee-chan, thank you for yesterday."

Katrina stopped and looked over towards her bed and upon seeing Luffy there calmed down.

"Don't mention it hun."

She said as she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"No really, thank you."

Luffy said and Katrina smiled sympathetically at the younger boy who sat cross-legged on her bed, his eyes glued to the straw hat in his hands. After a couple of minutes of silence Katrina decided to try and engage the younger boy in conversation, aside from his name, her friend being in his crew, and the fact he just lost his brother, she really didn't know anything about the kid.

"So Luffy...you're a pirate right?"

She asked and he looked up from his hat with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm the captain!"

He said and Katrina chuckled at his enthusiastic response before continuing.

"So where did you come from? I myself am from the South Blue."

Katrina said as she moved further onto the bed and got comfortable.

"I'm from the East Blue."

He said and Katrina nodded as she took in that information.

"So, what's your crew like? I know my friend Rain has joined you, but what about the other members?"

Katrina asked and was surprised when the dark haired boy infront of her suddenly jumped into a long explanation of his crew. He told her of the green haired swordsman named Zoro that fought with three swords, then an orange haired girl named Nami who was his navigator, but he said she had a real bad temper and told her of a time she hit him and his sharpshooter Usopp for getting into her oranges and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sanji is our cook and his food is the best! He used to work on a floating restaurant, but joined my crew after we fought off Don Krieg."

Luffy said and Katrina's eyes widened at that before encouraging him to continue. She didn't miss the way Luffy's eyes lit up and his smile grew as he talked about each member. She could see he had a deep respect for each member and held them all close.

"Where is your crew now hun?"

Katrina asked once Luffy finished telling her about a skeleton with an afro named Brook that was his musician, then how he met Raindra and how he'd convinced her to join his crew. She frowned when Luffy suddenly looked at his lap, all traces of the earlier happiness gone from his face.

"We got separated. They got sent flying by Kuma and I have no idea where they are."

He said and Katrina instantly felt bad for asking and was going to apologize when he suddenly looked at her and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Raindra told us all about you and how you have a special power!"

He said and pulled Katrina to her feet and started dragging her out of the room, the whole time talking about all Raindra had told them.

"Luffy, what are you talkin' about hun?"

Katrina asked confused. Raindra had promised to never tell anyone about her powers, so what exactly had she told Luffy if he was talking about her 'special' power?

"You can use that power to bring him back! I'll meet up with my crew back on the Archipelago like we promised, but you can bring him back nee-chan! You can bring him back to life!"

Luffy said as he dragged Katrina into the galley and Katrina yanked her hands out of the younger boy's grip and made him stop.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Luffy?!"

She snapped, her confusion making her a little ill-tempered, but that didn't seem to bother Luffy at all since he was smiling at her like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You can use your special power to bring Ace back!"

He said and Katrina stared at the young pirate captain infront of her before his words finally sank in.

"Hun, listen, I can't. He's dead."

She said, trying to find a way out of it, but Luffy shook his head so much Katrina thought it would come off his shoulders.

"I know you can do it! Raindra said you'd used your special power before on your captain, the one you had been dating after joining his crew."

Luffy said and Katrina felt like someone had just punched her in the gut at the mention of her old captain. Raindra may not have told her captain everything about her, but it seemed like she'd told more than Katrina was comfortable with. One of the reasons her bounty was so high was because certain higher ups in the Navy were aware of her so-called 'special' power. The fact her brothers had made it their point in life to find her again was beside the point.

"I'll do it."

Katrina said once she finally managed to get oxygen back into her lungs after Luffy's unexpected comment and heard him shout for joy.

"But we'll have to get Law to agree to take us to Ace's grave."

She said and Luffy stopped his celebrating to look at her with a surprisingly serious look on his face before smiling again.

"No problem! Let's go ask him!"

He said as he grabbed Katrina's wrist and started running back the way they came.

* * *

Law looked up from his notes on fishman anatomy when he heard a knock at his door and got up to see who it was only to blink in surprise when he opened his door and saw Straw Hat and his cook standing on the other side. He was just about to ask what he could do for them when Straw Hat beat him to it.

"Can we go to Ace's gravesite so nee-chan can bring him back?"

Straw Hat asked and Law looked from the kid infront of him to his cook with a raised eyebrow. He mouthed the word nee-chan to her and saw her smile sheepishly before motioning back to Straw Hat who was still waiting for his response.

"I suppose we can."

He said and mentally flinched when Straw Hat shouted loudly before taking off down the hallway. Law saw Katrina turn to walk away and grabbed her by the arm before she could, making her stop and look back at him.

"We need to talk about you taking medical supplies out of the infirmary when they're not prescribed to you or you have no need for them."

He said as he released her arm and didn't miss the small blush that rose to her cheeks.

"I have nightmares Law, I've told you that. The pain pills help me sleep without havin' to deal with them."

She explained and Law took in the defensive way she had her arms crossed as she talked about her nightmares and wondered, not the first time, just what she was dreaming about.

"You slept fine when you slept with me."

He said and smirked when he saw her blush darken despite her turning her head away from him in an attempt to make it less noticeable.

"You'll sleep with me until your nightmares stop."

He said and watched rather amused as Katrina snapped her attention back to him and opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off before she could.

"That was an order Kat, not a suggestion."

He said before stepping back into his room, closing the door behind him and chuckling to himself at the look on his cook's face as his words sunk in. Call him selfish, but Law couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten such a good night's sleep. He had liked the way Katrina felt in his arms as she slept curled up against his chest, having a full night's sleep was just an added bonus.

* * *

Katrina walked above deck to get some fresh air and time to herself after her captain's comment. It wasn't really the fact that she'd be sleeping in the same bed as her captain that made Kat's face heat up, though it did play a part in it, so much as how he'd said it. She couldn't understand why sleeping next to Law had kept her nightmares away, but it had. As much as she wanted to lock herself up in her room and stay far away from Law and his bed, she really couldn't afford to miss sleep just because her mind constantly tortured her.

Katrina leaned against the wall near the back of the sub and slid to the ground with a sigh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the breeze at it played with her hair. The sound of the ocean breaking against the submarine as it was propelled along by the breeze was soothing to her and she leaned her head back and enjoyed the feel of the wind in her face and the sound of the sea in her ears.

* * *

_"Clark, are we going to get to play today?"_

_Nicholas asked and Katrina tried to ignore her brother's comment as she read the book their parents had brought back for her._

_"Of course Nick, I know how much you love playing Pirates and Marines."_

_Clark said and at the sound of that horrid game Katrina looked up from her book with wide eyes to see her brothers advancing towards her._

_"No! Please!"_

_She shouted as she scrambled out of her chair and into the far corner of the room, but that only made it easier on her brothers to grab her and carry her over to the table. Nicholas shoved everything to the floor and Katrina flinched at the sound of their mother's fine china breaking, but her attention quickly switched from the broken porcelain on the floor to the ropes her brothers were wrapping around her wrists, feet, and neck._

_"Please, stop it!"_

_She screamed, but they laughed as they pulled hard on the ropes, making them graft across Katrina's skin and making her whimper._

_"What has this pirate done this time Admiral?"_

_Nicholas asked, already getting into the game he and Katrina's older brother loved so much._

_"She massacred an entire family for ratting out her crew. She showed no mercy to the three children and after making the parents watch as she killed them, she killed them too and torched the house."_

_Clark said and Katrina shouted that she did no such thing and that she didn't want to play this game, but was ignored by both her brothers._

_"She needs to be taught a lesson."_

_Nicholas said as he lit a candle and set it on the table next to Katrina's side. He held up Katrina's book she had been reading and once it had caught fire, he held it above her skin and watched in sick fasination as Katrina screamed and tried to get away from the flame, but the ropes prevented her from going anywhere._

_"STOOOOP! PLEAAASE, IT BUUURNS!"_

_Katrina screamed, but her brothers simply laughed at her screams and Nicholas shoved what was left of Katrina's burning book under her body so that it burned her back as well and watched with a twisted smile as she pulled against the ropes to try and get away from the fire that ate at her flesh._

_"She will know that the crime she has committed will not go unpunished."_

_Clark said as he pulled a kitchen knife from the drawer and held it over the flame of the candle, waiting until the blade got bright red then proceeded to press it against the inside of Katrina's arm and listening to her scream fill the air. Nicholas got a knife as well and while Clark continued to repeat his torture, he slowly dragged the blade of his knife across his ten year old sister's skin and relished in the screams of pure agony that tore their way from her throat and filled the house and laughed at the fact no one could hear her._

* * *

Katrina woke with a jolt and looked around with wide eyes, expecting her brother to show up with fire and knives at any moment, but when she saw she was still aboard the Heart Pirate's submarine in the middle of the ocean she calmed down and realized she'd simply fallen asleep. The wind blowing now bit at her skin and she crossed her arms as she got to her feet and walked back inside the sub.

The galley was empty and Katrina wasted no time in going to the cupboard above the sink and pulling out the bottle of Whiskey she'd seen a few days ago. She grabbed a shot glass from the drainer on her way to the table and didn't even think twice before filling it and shooting it back. She frowned at the taste and coughed a few times before refilling the shot glass and shooting it back just like she had the first. She could still hear her brothers' laughter in her mind and still felt the searing pain of the knife Clark branded her with and the feel of the cold steel as Nicholas dragged the blade across her stomach.

Katrina had managed to get halfway through with the bottle of liquid relief when someone else walked into the galley. She looked away from her shot glass to see her captain walking over to the sink and placing his coffee cup in the sink. From the way his hair was sticking up in random directions, the circles under his eyes seemed darker, and the fact he was still only in his sleeping pants she guessed he'd started looking at his medical notes again and hadn't taken a break until now. She couldn't help but start laughing when he ran a hand through his hair, making a part of it stick up more than the rest and making him turn to look at her.

* * *

Law was surprised to say the least when he turned around at the sound of laughter to find his cook slightly slumped over the table with a shot glass full of Whiskey in her hands.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

He asked with a smirk as he took the seat across from her.

"Your hair."

She said, laughing again and Law frowned before reaching up to fix his hair, but Katrina swatted his hands away and leaned across the table and ran her fingers through his hair to fix it herself.

"There."

She said with a smile as she pulled back some and stared him in the eyes. He could clearly see she was drunk, but that didn't stop him from being amused.

"Where are the others c'ptain?"

She asked as she sat back in her seat and Law blinked at the fact she called him captain instead of by his name and wondered exactly how drunk she really was right now.

"I'd imagine they're asleep Kat."

He said, answering her question and stared at her when she suddenly started laughing again.

"My name is an animal!"

She said with a smile before starting to make cat noises and Law couldn't help but chuckle slightly himself.

"I'm a pet! Whose pet am I c'ptain?"

Katrina asked and Law stifled his laughter to answer her.

"You're on my crew so I guess that makes you mine."

He said and froze when Katrina suddenly crawled into his lap, straddling him with a leg on either side.

"Yay! I'm c'ptain's pet!"

She shouted while clapping her hands and Law stared at his cook in a mix of amusement and awe before glancing at the half-empty bottle of Whiskey on the table and shook his head.

"How much have you had to drink Kat?"

He asked, turning his attention back to the woman currently sitting on his lap.

"Umm...thiiiis much!"

She said, spreading her arms out to her sides and pushing her breasts up against Law's chest and moving so she ground herself against him making him groan slightly.

"Why'd you become a pirate c'ptain?"

Katrina suddenly asked and Law blinked in surprise at her sudden question. Apparently he was taking too long to answer because Kat started bouncing up and down repeatedly asking why, why, why and Law bit the inside of his lip to keep from moaning at what that action was doing to him and grabbed hold of her hips to keep her from doing it again.

"Let's start with what made _you_ become a pirate Kat."

He said, trying to change the subject and get his mind off how uncomfortable his sleeping pants had become thanks to the actions of his drunk cook.

"That's easy! I wanted to get away from my brothers!"

She said with a pout and Law had an unbelievably hard time not leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. His cook had managed to make him hard with all her bouncing earlier and it had been quite a while since he last slept with someone and having Katrina straddling his lap like she was and tempting him like this was borderline torture for the Heart Pirate captain.

"Why'd you want to get away from them?"

He asked, hoping to get his mind off of his cook's body and how his own was reacting to it.

"They forced me to play a game with them while mommy and daddy were gone. They were really mean...they...tor..tured...me.."

Katrina said and wound up passing out after that and Law froze.

_Tortured?_

He wondered as he looked down at his cook before shaking his head and getting to his feet. He carried her back to his room and laid her down on the bed. He frowned at the fact he could see small scars in different places on her body in the lamplight and narrowed his eyes at the fact that not only had he not noticed them before, but Katrina's own brothers had been the ones to inflict them. He'd have to ask his cook to tell him the whole story once she was in her right mind, but as of right now she needed to sleep off the alcohol in her system and he needed a cold shower.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly one of my favorites XD Hope you guys enjoy.

_Last time: Tortured?_

_He wondered as he looked down at his cook before shaking his head and getting to his feet. He carried her back to his room and laid her down on the bed. He frowned at the fact he could see small scars in different places on her body in the lamplight and narrowed his eyes at the fact that not only had he not noticed them before, but Katrina's own brothers had been the ones to inflict them. He'd have to ask his cook to tell him the whole story once she was in her right mind, but as of right now she needed to sleep off the alcohol in her system and he needed a cold shower._

* * *

Present:

Katrina opened her eyes only to shut the immediately afterwards as she buried her head under the covers with a groan. Her head felt like there were seven little men inside doing the river dance and square dancing with spiked boots on.

"Looks like you're finally awake."

A voice she had already become familiar with said and she didn't have to see his face to know Law was smiling.

"How much did I drink?"

She asked, though her voice was a little muffled thanks to the covers she was currently hidden under.

"About half a bottle of Whiskey."

Came Law's response and Katrina froze at the fact his voice came from right next to her head and she cringed when the covers were suddenly pulled away from her and she was forced to deal with the bright lighting of Law's room.

"Mmmn."

Katrina groaned in protest as she shut her eyes and slung her arm over her eyes to try and block out the light, it worked, but it did nothing for her headache.

"I'm actually rather surprised my _pet_ isn't curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed."

Law said with a slight chuckle and Katrina turned to face her captain and opened one eye to look at him questioningly.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

She asked, but that only seemed to amuse him since he chuckled again as he stood up and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room.

"Nothing really, pet."

He said and Katrina stared at her captain in shock at the very literal pet name before looking away when she felt her face heat up.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about, but I'm goin' to get a cup of coffee."

She said as she got to her feet and walked out of the room. Her head hurt too much and it was too damn early to deal with her captain's insanity.

* * *

Law chuckled to himself after Katrina left to nurse her hangover. He was only slightly disappointed at the fact she didn't seem to remember anything from last night, but that was alright with him. It just meant he had a new way of entertaining himself and he was sure that Kat's curiosity would eventually eat away at her and she'd wind up asking him to tell her what happened. He was actually rather looking forward to seeing how his cook would react once she found out.

Law walked into the kitchen some time later to find his cook in the middle of making breakfast and from the way she wasn't flinching at the loud sounds of Penguin and the rest of the crew talking at the table that she had gotten rid of her headache. The dark doctor's curiosity was piqued when he saw his cook mixing something in a bowl while the bacon fried in the pan on the stove. He made his way into the kitchen and sidled up next to Katrina and watched with mild curiosity as she poured some of the mixture into a pan with the help of a spoon. The aroma that filled the room made his mouth water and he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore.

"What are you cooking?"

He asked and smiled at the fact Katrina jumped in surprise and spun to look at him, but he blinked in surprise himself when he was suddenly whacked in the face with the spoon that was in her hand, getting some of the mixture on the side of his mouth.

"Oh shit."

Law heard Penguin say and heard the rest of his crew get quiet as they all waited for his reaction. He stuck his tongue out and licked the mixture from the side of his mouth and was shocked at the surprisingly sweet taste to it.

"Strawberries?"

He asked confused and looked at Katrina for an explanation to see her staring at him with a shocked expression before answering his question.

"It's a homemade recipe for Strawberry pancakes."

She explained as she cut the faucet of the sink on and wet a rag, wrung it out, then proceeded to grab hold of Law's chin to keep him still before wiping the pancake mix from his face.

"Sorry."

She said and Law noticed the gentle way she was touching him, the way she refused to meet his gaze, and the slight blush that covered her cheeks. Law felt her move to step back and grabbed hold of her hand before she could, making her eyes snap up to his and he smirked at the fact her blush darkened when they did and opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"FOOOOOD!"

Law looked away from Katrina to see Straw Hat run into the room and collide with the counter like he hadn't seen it.

"Holy cow, nee-chan is cooking food! It smells better than Sanji's!"

He shouted and Law sighed to himself as he let go of Katrina's hand and headed for the table.

* * *

Katrina's heart was beating erratically again and her face was about as hot as the stove she was cooking on and she shook her head to try and focus so as not to burn the crew's breakfast. She smacked Luffy's hand as he stretched his arm over her shoulder and tried to snatch a piece of bacon and heard him whine in protest.

"No Luffy, you'll have to wait just like everyone else!"

She snapped at the younger boy and saw him pout before suddenly smiling at her.

"Okay nee-chan!"

He said and Katrina blinked in surprise when he suddenly ran over to the table and sat down next to Jambarl and across from where she sat.

"Strange boy."

Katrina muttered to herself as she finished cooking the last of the pancakes and cut everything off. She put everything on the serving plate before carefully carrying it to the table and setting it down in the middle. She smacked Luffy's hand again as he moved to eat it all and glared at him.

"Wait until everyone's seated dammit!"

She snapped and sighed when he simply smiled at her and she shook her head at him as she took her seat after had made her, Law, Jambarl, and Bepo's plates since she had a feeling the end of the table with Shachi, Penguin, Nikki, and Luffy was about to become a battlefield. A very messy one.

"I swear, it's like dealin' with children."

She said with a sigh as she watched her prediction come true and Luffy try to shove the rest of the food in his mouth only to get jumped on by Penguin, Nikki, and Shachi and they all started yelling at each other.

"These are really good."

Bepo said and Katrina looked over at the polar bear beside her and smiled at his compliment.

"Really? I was a little worried you guys wouldn't like them."

She said, relieved she had been worried for nothing.

"Why strawberries?"

Jambarl asked as he ate his food and Katrina frowned at her bigger crewmate's question.

"What? I like strawberries."

She said as she crossed her arms with a pout and missed the looks she got from Bepo, Law, and Jambarl at the way it made her look. She had flour and pancake mix on her face and a few strands of her hair had fallen out of the ponytail she'd put it in to cook. All that combined with the way she'd crossed her arms, pouted and her defensive statement made her look really cute.

"Nee-chan, these pancakes are amazing!"

Luffy shouted, gaining Kat's attention and she smiled at the younger boy's compliment, not really used to getting them.

"Thank you Luffy."

She said before starting to eat her breakfast.

"Will you teach Sanji your recipe so he can make them for me?"

Luffy asked and Katrina couldn't help but laugh at his request.

"I don't see why not."

She said and laughed again when he cheered and started talking about how he'd make Sanji make them everyday.

"We should reach your brother's gravesite in the next couple of hours Straw Hat."

Law said, instantly gaining everyone's attention and also killing the cheerful mood that had filled the room.

"Hey nee-chan, can you really bring Ace back?"

Luffy asked in a surprisingly serious tone and Katrina looked at him with a grim smile.

"I can."

She said and saw Luffy smile at her before finishing his food and starting to steal Penguin's and Shachi's despite their protests, he even stole hers but Katrina didn't really mind since she'd lost her appetite after the mention of what she'd be doing in the next couple of hours. Her change in attitude didn't go unnoticed by her captain, but he didn't say anything.

Katrina stood on the deck of the crew's submarine with Luffy, Law, and Bepo and waited until they were close enough to the small island before jumping over the railing and onto the island.

"I'm goin' to tell you now Luffy, but my power comes with a great price that I have to pay to bring others back to life. Law and Bepo know what to expect, but you don't so I'm tellin' you now, no matter what don't interrupt me."

She said and ignored the confused look that crossed the younger boy's face before starting to walk towards their destination. It wasn't long before they reached the gravesite and Katrina couldn't help but admire the graves that had been set up for both Ace and Whitebeard. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do, but she'd promised Luffy she'd bring his brother back and she wasn't going to go back on her word.

"Bepo, would you mind helpin' me hun?"

Katrina asked the polar bear and he shook his head before walking over to join her and help her start to dig where Ace's grave was until they reached the coffin he'd been laid in. Bepo helped Katrina out of the hole they'd dug before picking up the coffin and carrying it out of the hole and laying it on the ground beside Katrina. She thanked him before opening the lid of the coffin and waiting as Bepo carefully picked up Ace's body and laid it on the grass infront of Katrina. She nodded her thanks to him as he stepped back to stand beside Law and Luffy.

As she looked over the damage done to Ace's body, Katrina started to wonder if she could really bring him back. She could guess that Luffy wouldn't be able to handle waiting for his brother to wake back up like she and the rest of the Heart Pirates had to do when she brought back Law, but she wasn't sure if she could bring Ace back to life and have him wake up immediately afterwards. Then again, she didn't really know what all she could do with her ability. If she could bring people back to life with her voice, who was to say she couldn't have them wake up immediately after doing so? It was worth a shot right?

"Katrina?"

Luffy asked, surprising her with the fact he'd called her by her name and not nee-chan like he had been and pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinkin'."

She said before looking back down at Ace's dead body. She took a deep breath before letting it out to calm herself, she wasn't too sure how this was going to work out, but she was going to try. On the up side, her captain was a doctor, so if anything really bad happened she'd be in good hands. With that thought in mind, Katrina placed her hands on Ace's shoulders in the hopes that it would help amplify her powers before starting to sing.

_"Tears stream down my broken face,_

_As I watch you slip through my pale fingers_

_I'll bring you back from the dark abyss,_

_Deep within my nightmares..."_

Katrina could feel something run down her face from her nose and heard Luffy start to freak out, but ignored him and continued her song.

_"My tears may burn_

_But as they touch your lips,_

_Your breath gains pace_

_Becoming a faint beat_

_Like the wings of a resurrected angel..."_

Katrina's vision became blurry and tinted red as she continued and started coughing. This time she heard Bepo call her name in concern, but still didn't respond. She looked down at Ace and saw his wound was stitching itself closed and she could feel his skin start to heat up. She could feel the blood running down her face but ignored it and continued her song.

_"A fallen beast who tried to die..."_

Katrina stopped as a series of coughs took her breath away and tasted copper in her mouth and knew she'd started coughing up blood.

_"With a ch...ain secured around my h..eart_

_My res..urrec..ted angel_

_A chain wra..pped around my he..art..."_

She had to stop again as another series of coughs shook her body and she hand to brace herself so she wouldn't fall over and grit her teeth as pain coursed through her body. She heard Bepo and Luffy both screaming her name, but they sounded like they were far away. She saw Ace's wound seal completely and could feel his body regain the color of a living being and knew she was almost there. She ignored the pain coursing through her body and the black spots she saw in her vision to finish the last part of her song. She'd promised Luffy she'd bring his brother back and she was going to keep her word.

_"Oh breathe a...ga..in_

_My re..surre...cted an..gel..."_

Katrina barely managed to finish the last syllable of the final word before she collapsed to the ground and another coughing fit consumed her and she felt herself cough up blood and she felt tears well up in her eyes at the fact she couldn't breathe. She could hear Luffy screaming a name again, but it wasn't hers. She guessed it to be his brother's but she couldn't focus on anything but the pain that racked her body and the fact she couldn't breathe from coughing so much. She felt something wrap around her back and under her legs, but her vision was too blurry from her blood and tears for her to see who it was. She felt herself being carried, but she couldn't hear anything other than the sound of her own coughing and could taste the blood in her mouth and felt like she was choking. She blindly grabbed onto whoever was carrying her and felt something cold against her back, but couldn't figure out what it was. She heard someone shout something, but she couldn't even make out what they were saying or who's voice it was. She couldn't see anything but blackness and the pain had disappeared and all she felt was numbness. The numbness was a drastic change to the pain she'd felt earlier and she welcomed it. She was tired of the pain. She grew up with pain, felt the pain of betrayal after thinking someone loved her, dealt with the pain of Jericho beating her whenever he felt like it, fought marines and dealt with the pain of injuries she got from battle and then the pain she'd felt before the numbness. She was so tired of dealing with all the pain and the numbness was so welcoming that she wanted to embrace it, but something was telling her to turn away from it. She tried to think of what that thing was, but she couldn't think of anything but a blurry image of gray eyes and a spotted hat, she couldn't even put a name to the image and got tired of trying. She was tired of trying, tired of fighting and she felt so comfortable in the numbness. Katrina stopped trying to name the image that made her want to turn away from the numbness and let go of the warmth she felt in her hand and let the numbness completely take over.


End file.
